Upside Down
by Larysam
Summary: Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar e tudo está diferente.  Resumo completo na fic .Padackles/AU
1. Chapter 1

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA: **VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **NOV****EMBRO DE 2010**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

**N/A:** Empty, eu sei que ando sumida, mas bem... Como faz tempo que não escreve nem posto nada, considere seu presente de aniversário, ok? Até porque o começo dessa história você já conhece, só que agora ela realmente tem um enredo. E bem... não que eu esteja lhe prometendo nada, mas eu lembro que eu estou lhe devendo um certo shipper, não é mesmo? Beijos e que Deus ilumine cada vez mais sua vida.

J2~ PARTE I ~J2

CAPÍTULO 1

Jensen estava num canto, observando todos a sua volta sem muita animação. Ele não queria está ali, mas seu amigo Chris, o tinha arrastado, uma vez que Jensen estava se mudando para Nova York no próximo mês, tendo, inclusive, o ameaçado com o fim de amizade. Para falar a verdade, Jensen tinha considerado a idéia, mas não é que ele contaria a Chris mesmo.

E agora aqui estava ele numa viagem que duraria dois, não, três dias, num fim de mundo, preso. Era um tipo de ilha resort há 3h de LA, mas isso realmente não importava para Jensen. Ele nem sabia por que Chris insistiu tanto em que ele viesse, uma vez que na primeira oportunidade, havia deixado Jensen sozinho. Tudo bem que o amigo estava na banda responsável pela animação dessa noite e da seguinte, mas isso não mudava o fato que estava sozinho. E agora, nem fazia uma hora e Jensen já queria ir embora, mas teria que ficar lá até o outro dia de manhã quando teria uma lancha.

Era 20h e todos, que estavam na ilha, encontravam-se no salão de festa. Jensen estava no canto, observando a distância, tomando sua cerveja. Chris ainda apareceu um minuto com uma jovem, que se Jensen não estava enganado, era da banda e chamava-se Kristen. Mas, tão rápido quanto eles apareceram ao lado de Jensen, eles tinham sumidos. A banda ia começar a tocar a qualquer momento.

A banda de Chris era ótima e mesmo Jensen falando o contrário para implicar, o amigo se saia muito bem no palco. O ritmo que tocava era animado e Jensen se viu curtindo o que estava escutando. A voz de Chris ecoava por todo salão, agradando a todos que se entregavam ao ritmo.

Passada mais 1h e Jensen estava cansado de ficar ali só olhando os outros se divertir. Como não podia ir embora, resolveu que iria para a sua suíte e, assim, num gole só tomou o resto da sua bebida.

A saída do salão ficava do outro lado e para chegar nela Jensen tinha que atravessar a multidão de gente. No meio do caminho, alguém se virou abruptamente, esbarrando em Jensen e lhe dando um banho de algo que pelo cheiro continha álcool. A reação de Jensen de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo foi imediata.

"_Melhor com certeza não poderia ficar_", pensou sarcasticamente. Ao mesmo tempo, a pessoa com quem tinha esbarrado pediu desculpas.

- Ops... cara me desculpa, eu não lhe vi.

Jensen abriu os olhos, pronto para retrucar o comentário de forma pouco educada, mas seja lá o que tinha planejado dizer, foi esquecido ao se deparar com o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto, com direito a covinhas e tudo.

- Hã... você está bem? – O dono do sorriso perguntou sem diminuí-lo. – Mil desculpas, mas sabe que eu acho que vinho combina com você. – Complementou tentando brincar com o acontecido.

Mas, Jensen ainda não havia encontrado sua voz e continuava olhando fixamente para o homem a sua frente. Ele era jovem, não devia ter mais que 22 anos, cabelos castanhos embaralhados que caiam sobre os olhos azul-esverdeados de uma forma fofa. "Eu não acabei de pensar fofo", Jensen pensou, mas ele realmente não tinha outra palavra. E percebendo como tinha que levantar sua cabeça, Jensen notou que ele era alto, muito alto, não devia ter menos do que 1,90m, o que só realçava seus ombros largos, braços e peitoral musculosos.

- Vinho? – Jensen perguntou ainda atordoado, sem saber a que o moreno na sua frente se referia.

- Sua camisa... a... que era uma vez branca. – O moreno voltou a falar, só que dessa vez com o sorriso menor e incerteza na voz. – Eu derrubei vinho nela.

Jensen só então conseguiu desviar os olhos do homem a sua frente para olhar para sua camisa e ver o estrago que tinha sido feito. – Merda. – Xingou baixinho.

- Olha, eu sinto muito mesmo. Depois me diga quanto lhe custou o estrago que eu pago. – Jared disse sem graça, certamente não se sentido a vontade com a falta de comunicação de Jensen. – Sabe como é, ser alto e estabanado não é uma boa combinação.

Só então, Jensen percebeu que o rapaz deveria está tomando seu silêncio como recriminação e, em razão disso, finalmente encontrou sua voz.

- Não! – Disse um pouco mais alto do que pretendia e sentiu o rosto esquentar. – Não foi nada, eu nem gostava dessa camisa mesmo. – Jensen tentou um sorriso.

- Tem certeza? Porque vinho não é uma das melhores bebidas para se derrubar numa camisa. – Ele comentou ainda inseguro, mas quando Jensen confirmou mais uma vez com um sorriso, ele voltou a sorrir completamente. – Ok, então, me desculpe mais uma vez.

- Ei, eu já falei que está tudo bem. Meu nome é Jensen, por falar nisso. – Jensen achava que não se cansaria nunca daquele sorriso. – O seu?

Mas, nesse instante, os dois foram interrompidos por uma jovem. – Jared, por que da demora? – A jovem era alta, mas não tanto quanto os dois, vestia um vestido azul marinho que caia bem em seu corpo e, o mais importante para Jensen, segurava o braço do moreno, "_Jared é o nome dele"_, com intimidade. – Droga, você derrubou minha bebida? Deixa para lá, vamos que eu não quero deixa Dan sozinha. – E puxou Jared para longe sem cerimônia, virando-se rapidamente para Jensen. – Desculpe ai, depois ele paga pelo estrago.

Jensen viu Jared conversar alguma coisa no ouvido da jovem que parecia não concordar com algo, mas logo ela comentou algo e os dois estavam rindo com Jared repousando uma mão em suas costas. "_O que você esperava, Jensen? Dá de cara com seu príncipe encantado. Até parece que aquele Jared_ _estaria sozinho, ou melhor, que ele seria_ _gay_". E pensando isso, Jensen virou-se, andando entre as pessoas a sua volta, sem perceber que o "seu príncipe" tinha olhado para o lugar onde ele estava sorrindo, sorriso que desapareceu quando não o encontrou.

Jensen foi até o bar, pediu mais uma cerveja, observando as pessoas a sua volta. Nenhum lhe chamava atenção, pelo menos nenhum lhe tirou o fôlego como aquele tal de Jared tinha tirado. Soltando um longo suspiro, Jensen decidiu que ele realmente não estava em ânimo para festa, mas como também não estava com sono, resolveu dá um volta perto do lago.

A noite estava belíssima, a lua brilhava forte, refletindo sua imagem no lago. E o silêncio fazia par perfeito com a beleza natural daquele lugar. Jensen tomou um dos bancos mais afastados e sentou, fechando os olhos e se perdendo em seus pensamentos. Ele havia terminado há um mês com seu ex-namorado, David, e ainda se recusava a procurar por um novo relacionamento, motivo este pelo qual Chris o tinha arrastado até ali, mas Jensen realmente estava mais preocupado com sua vida profissional. Afinal, no próximo mês ele estaria começando seu emprego dos sonhos na New York Times, não é como se estivesse a procura de um namorado.

Quando voltou a abrir seus olhos, percebeu com surpresa que tinha ficado ali fora mais tempo do que planejava. Ele começava a sentir frio em razão da leve camisa que vestia. Era hora de voltar e ir para a suíte, não acreditava faltar muito tempo paras Chris e sua banda terminarem o show.

Após refazer o caminho, Jensen parou na porta de entrada, dando passagem a um grupo que saia animado. Jensen parou por um instante ao perceber que entre o grupo estava aquela jovem que tinha interrompido sua conversa com _Jared_. Voltou sua atenção ao grupo com mais atenção, mas logo percebeu que o moreno não se encontrava entre eles. "_Até parece que um homem grande daquele não chamaria atenção no grupo"._ Jensen pensou, balançando a cabeça.

Foi quando se virou para entrar novamente no prédio, ainda distraído, recriminando a si mesmo e sua idiotice, quando esbarrou pela segunda vez naquela noite em alguém. Entretanto, só quando a pessoa riu e lhe falou foi que ele percebeu que tinha acabado de esbarra pela segunda vez em Jared.

- Acho que você deve ser algum tipo de imã, pois vai e volta eu me vejo esbarrando em você. – Jared falava com aquele sorriso que roubava toda coerência dos pensamentos de Jensen. – Me desculpa, cara. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu realmente não lhe vi.

Dessa vez, entretanto, Jensen conseguiu sair do seu estupor o suficiente para não permanecer mudo, pelo menos ele pensava antes de abrir a boca. – Não é nada, sério. O prazer é meu. – E assim que fechou a boca Jensen sentiu seu rosto esquentar e não precisaria de um espelho no momento para saber que seu rosto estava corando.

O moreno na sua frente, porém, só riu abertamente jogando a cabeça para trás e expondo seu pescoço, fazendo Jensen engoli em seco e sem desgrudar os olhos, umedecer os lábios. Por fim, o moreno se acalmou e estendeu a mão. – Jared. Meu nome é Jared. – Se apresentou sem nenhum momento desviar os olhos. –Não tive tempo de me apresentar antes.

- Bem, como eu tinha dito, meu nome é...

- Jensen. – Jared o interrompeu antes de prosseguir. – Eu não esqueci.

E eles ficaram assim, com os olhos presos no do outro, sem prestar atenção ao mundo em as suas voltas, quando uma voz, chamando o nome do moreno, os trouxe de volta. E só então, eles soltaram as mãos que tinham se mantido apertadas todo o momento. Jared olhou para trás em direção a jovem que lhe chamava e voltou-se para Jensen com um sorriso sem graça.

- Ela sabe ser inconveniente. – Jared falou já se afastando. – Bem, é melhor eu ir indo, antes que ela venha me arrastar.

- Tudo bem, melhor não fazer sua namorada esperar. – Jensen respondeu com um sorriso forçado, que logo se transformou em uma expressão de confusão quando Jared começou a rir. – O quê?

- Não, nada. – Jared ainda sorria. – É melhor eu ir mesmo antes que minha _namorada_ venha me buscar.

Jensen viu Jared começar a ir até a jovem e virou-se também para entrar no prédio, quando sentiu alguém o virar pelo braço e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Jared tinha tomado seus lábios nos deles num beijo inicialmente desajeitado, devido à surpresa, mas que logo se transformou em algo mais profundo e quente. Jensen sentia o calor no pé da barriga e não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do que aquele beijo estava lhe fazendo.

Ouvindo a jovem chamar pelo seu nome mais uma vez, Jared quebrou o beijo, arrancando um gemido de insatisfação do loiro e riu com a imagem diante de si. Inclinando-se mais uma vez, Jared chegou bem perto do ouvido de Jensen e sussurrou, fazendo o outro se arrepiar.

- Deixa eu lhe contar um segredo. – Jensen podia ouvi o sorriso na voz do outro. – Aquele é minha irmã.

- Jared! Eu falei para você. Nada de dá amassos com homens lindos quando estamos aqui ajudando uma amiga na fossa. – A jovem, que Jensen percebia agora que se parecia com Jared, estava agora ao lado deles e começava puxar Jared pelo braço em direção ao outra jovem. – Desculpe bonitão, mas ele prometeu que me faria companhia e ajudaria a levanta o animo de uma amiga, e ficar agarrando homens bonitão como vocês não tá ajudando nem um pouquinho.

E dito isso, arrastou Jared, que tinha dito algo sobre se esbarrar por ai com aquele sorriso que tirava o fôlego de Jensen, para longe. Mas, Jensen ainda estava perdido na sensação que Jared tinha lhe provocado, tanto que permaneceu calado, observando os dois se afastaram, conversando algo que Jensen não conseguia escutar e vendo Jared tomar a jovem em um semi abraço e seguir assim.

- Jensen!

O seu nome gritado assim tão de perto o sobressaltou e virando-se, deu de cara com um Chris que tinha um sorriso nada inocente no rosto. – Chris? É... faz tempo que você está aqui?

- Não muito, mas pelo jeito como você teve sorte hoje a noite, imagino que não perdi grande coisa.

- Você, eu não sei meu amigo, mas eu acho que acabo de encontrar. – Jensen ainda olhava na direção que Jared tinha seguido com a irmã, antes de volta-se para o amigo. – Você tinha razão, essa viagem era tudo que eu estava precisando.

- Ohh Jenny, você está apaixonado. – Chris comentou em zoação, recebendo um murro no ombro em reposta.

Os dois seguiram até o resto da banda se encontrava arrumando os instrumentos, para só então irem para a suíte. Mas, Jensen não se importava. Essa viagem acabava de ganhar outra cara.

J2~J2~J2

Tbc...

N/A: Bem... eu anda um pouco enferrujada. Sabem, muito tempo sem escrever nada. Por isso, a opinião de vocês é mais importante ainda. Gostaram? Devo continuar?


	2. Chapter 2

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA: **VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **NOV****EMBRO DE 2010**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE I ~J2

CAPÍTULO 2

Jensen dirigiu-se a suíte, acompanhado por Chris, mas sem prestar muito atenção no caminho. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto ou manter uma conversa participativa com o amigo.

- Cara, eu estou cansado, pelo menos amanhã não teremos que nos preocupar em arrumar todos os instrumentos novamente. – Chris falava, tendo se jogado no sofá e retirando seus sapatos.

- Hum ram. – Jensen repetiu pela milésima vez a Chris.

- O que você acha de tirarmos a roupas e corremos nus pelos arredores do hotel? – Chris já estava entediado com a pouca participação do amigo.

- Hum ram.

Jensen estava parado encostado na porta desde o momento que tinha entrado na pequena, mas confortável suíte com dois quartos.

- Porra! – Gritou por fim quando um sapato lhe atingiu com força. – Mas, que merda, Chris.

- Que merda digo eu? Estou tentando iniciar uma conversa com você já faz tempo e você só me ignora com esse sorriso bobo no rosto e seu "hum ram". Por Deus, Jenny, dá para você parar de agir feito uma adolescente apaixonada.

- Eu não estou agindo feito... – Mas, Jensen não continuou a frase ao receber o olhar do amigo. – Agrh... dá um tempo, Chris, eu pensava que minha noite ia terminar horrível, para falar a verdade esse fim de semana e do nada... – Jensen terminou a frase com um sorriso sonhador, passando a língua entre os lábios como se ainda pudesse sentir o gosto de Jared.

- Ok, Julieta, para mim chega. Eu vou dormir e deixar você livre para sonhar acordado com o seu Romeu. – Chris se levantou do sofá e pulou para o lado, desviando-se de seu sapato que Jensen jogava de volta. – E boa noite para você também.

Jensen não respondeu, ao invés, deitou no sofá antes ocupado pelo cantor e sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior. É talvez fosse sonhar um pouquinho acordado com Jared. Ele não acreditava em amor a primeira vista, muito menos a primeiro beijo, mas não podia evitar sorrir e sentir um frio na barriga ao lembrar como Jared o tinha virado e beijado, para no fim sussurrar em seu ouvido. E com essa lembrança, Jensen alegremente adormeceu.

J2~J2~J2

Jared entrava na espaçosa casa, acompanhado pela irmã e Danneel.

- Até que a noite não foi nada mal. – Jared comentou se jogando no grande e confortável sofá.

- Claro que pra você a noite não foi nada mal. – Danneel respondeu sarcasticamente. – Afinal, não é você que pegou seu namorado com um CARA. Ah! Como pude esquecer, o filho da mãe é seu melhor amigo.

- Danneel, eu não... – Jared tentou se desculpar.

- Eu sei que você não se importa, JT. – Danneel balançava a cabeça em reprovação. – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou dormir.

- Dan, espera. – Megan seguiu a amiga, mas não antes de lançar um olhar reprovador ao irmão.

Jared suspirou desanimado e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Na verdade, ele não se importava mesmo. Ele sempre achou Danneel insuportável e não sabia dizer como Chad e sua irmã agüentava a mala. Resolvendo parar de pensar na Danneel, Jared fechou os olhos e deixou seus pensamentos vagarem para olhos verdes, boca carnuda.

Jared tinha um sorriso no rosto quando sentiu um forte tapa no seu no ombro.

- Aii, Megan! – Jared se sobressaltou com o inesperado tapa. – Posso saber o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Não se faça de idiota, JT, você sabe muito bem que mereceu. – Megan tirava seu casaco e colocava no closet ao lado. – Porra, Jared, você sabe Danneel é minha melhor amiga e ela tá passando por uma barra por causa daquela porcaria do ex-namorado dela. E logo no primeiro dia você arranja uma paquera e fica jogando isso na cara dela?

- Me desculpe, Megan, mas eu não prometi nada a Danneel. – Jared deu nos ombros. – Nem amigo dela eu sou. Pra falar a verdade eu não sei como você a suporta.

- Ela não é tão má, assim. – Megan falava se afastando em direção ao bar e pegando um suco do frigobar.

- Não? – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, além do mais quem é você pra falar de mim quando você tem como melhor amigo o idiota do Chad. – Megan sustentou o olhar do irmão.

- Ok, estamos empatados, então. – Jared levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Mas, eu não vou deixar de paquerar por causa dela.

- Nem por mim? – Megan lançou sua versão de olhos de cachorrinhos. – Você não vai me fazer de vela, vai? Além do mais, eu conto com você pra me divertir um pouco, porque com a Dan...

- Você sabia que fica uma gracinha toda carente assim. Lembra-me quando você era pequena e tinha pesadelos, só queria colo. – Jared se aproximou e riu do bico que a irmã tinha colocado no rosto, finalmente a abraçando. – Mas, não, maninha, eu não vou deixar Jensen passar nem por você

Megan aumentou o bico, mas Jared podia ver que ela estava fazendo força para mantê-lo, o que o fez apertar o abraço e perceber como a irmã ainda era pequena. Com esse pensamento, Jared caiu na gargalhada, resultando em sua irmã arquear uma sobrancelha em confusão.

- Eu falei quando você era pequena? – Jared falava quando finalmente tinha recuperado o fôlego. – Desculpe, pequena você ainda é, eu queria dizer quando você era mais nova.

Sua explicação lhe causou mais umas tapas de sua irmã que finalmente se soltou de seu abraço e se afastou um pouco, antes de voltar para irmão com um sorriso nada de inocente. – Pelo menos, não era eu que tinha o apelido de Pé Grande na escola, o que será que seu amiguinho vai achar quando eu começar a abrir minha boca?

- Você não faria isso. – Jared respondeu incerto. – Megan!

Jared correu atrás da irmã que soltou um gritou e começou a correr também pela espaçosa suíte. Quando finalmente Jared a pegou, ambos caíram no sofá, onde o moreno aproveitou e começou a fazer cócegas em sua irmã.

- Ok, ok... eu... eu me rendo. – Megan gritava entre os risos.

- Quem é o melhor irmão do mundo? – Jared perguntava também rindo, mas sem cessar seu ataque.

- Vo... você! Você é o melhor irmão do mundo! – Megan falou, retomando o fôlego quando finalmente Jared a soltou.

Os dois permaneceram deitados lado a lado por algum tempo ainda, acalmando a respiração, quando Megan quebrou o silêncio.

- Então... Jensen é? – Megan sorriu e se aconchegou nos braços do irmão. – Porque os bonitões tem que ser gays? Por que eles não podem ser bi e se interessarem por mim?

- Megan, você é linda, jovem, extrovertida. Tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguém especial. – Jared acariciava seus cabelos. – Mas é... o nome dele é Jensen. Tem certeza que eu posso lhe deixar sozinha com a Dan e investir nele?

- JT, eu é que tenho a obrigação de agüentar a Dan, não você. – Megan se aconchegava no irmão. – E você tem que aproveitar a sorte que eu não tenho de esbarra num loiro daqueles e ganhar um beijo logo na primeira noite.

Jared fez um som de aprovação ao lembrar o beijo e do braço músculos de Jensen.

- E pelo jeito o cara ainda beija bem. – Megan disse sorrindo.

- Mas, e você? Tem certeza que não conheceu ninguém interessante?

- Nah... mas, não podia ser diferente do jeito que sou exigente. E só que eu espero encontrar alguém que mexa comigo e eu saiba que é ele!

- Você vai, maninha, e essa pessoa vai ser a mais sortuda desse planeta. – Jared deu um beijo em sua cabeça

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, Jared voltou a falar. – Quer fazer algo agora, só nós dois, sem amigos chatos, paqueras envolvidos?

Megan deu outro tapa em Jared. – Só nós dois? – Jared podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Megan e respondeu sua pergunta só com um acenar de cabeça. – Hummm... eu estou dentro para uma sessão de videogame, pipoca e refrigerante, o que me diz?

- Não sei... – Jared pensava no caso.

- Ah! Qual é? Você só não quer porque sabe que eu acabo com você no game. – Megan reclamou.

- Verdade. – Jared se levantou e tomou Megan nos braços, arranco um grito da irmã. – Mas, já que é assim.

Jared seguiu até a cozinha, sentando a irmão na mesa, enquanto separava a comida. O resto da noite foi passado com os dois conversando e rindo.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen acordou dolorido por ter dormido no sofá, mas ainda com todo seu bom humor. Ainda preguiçoso, se esticou e abriu um olho.

- Bom dia, Sunshine! – Veio a voz Chris da mesa ao lado. – Eu não sei quanto a você, Julieta, mas eu estou com fome.

- Bom dia! – Jensen respondeu, finalmente se sentando. – Que hora são?

- Umas 9h, por isso, se você quiser comer é melhor se apressar, o café da manhã só servido até as 10h. – Chris terminou de colocar os sapatos e se levantou esticando as mãos. – E ai como estou?

Jensen arqueou a sobrancelha em questionamento. – Alguma ocasião especial?

- Nah, mas quem sabe eu não dou sorte como você e encontro algum Romeo perdido por ai. – Chris deu uma piscadinha para o amigo. – É dia de caça.

- Humm. – Jensen afundou a cabeça em suas mãos. – Por favor, eu ainda não estou totalmente acordado para suas sandices.

- Tão sensível. – Chris tirou onda.

- Cala boca! – Jensen retrucou, passando pelo amigo e entrando no banheiro para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes antes de descer para tomar café.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Chris o estava esperando para então seguirem para o salão. Diferentemente do costumeiro, o restaurante ficava no primeiro andar, dando toda a visão da piscina logo em baixo. O hotel era enorme e chique, mas não dava o ar de ostensivo, o que agradava Jensen. Entrando na área reservada para as refeições, Jensen não pode evitar correr os olhos pelas mesas.

- Acho que você não está procurando uma mesa para nós, certo? – Chris disso sorrindo. – Sabe, se todo show que eu for fazer em hotéis como esse, eu tivesse acesso a todas essas mordomias, podia até considerar em fazer disso o foco de minha carreira.

- Cala boca, Chris. – Jensen sorria, balançando a cabeça em reprovação. – Vamos, o pessoal da banda está ali.

- Não, não, não, Jenny. – Chris continuava enquanto caminhava em direção aos demais, enquanto Jensen rolava os olhos em razão do apelido que já havia desistido de reclamar. – Não vem com "Cala boca, Chris", porque você só está aqui porque a banda além de está aproveitando tudo aqui ainda teve direito a um acompanhante por membro.

- O que você quer? Que eu lhe agradeça? – Jensen tentava se mostrar irritado. – Tudo bem. Obrigado, Christian Kane, por ter arrastado meu traseiro para essa viagem.

- Assim, está melhor. – Chris, então, apressou os passos. – Você não vem? Eu estou faminto.

Jensen observou e ouviu mais do que participou da conversa que correu durante o café da manhã. Um porque ele não tinha muita intimidade com todos da banda e sempre fora um pouco tímido. Dois porque hora ou outra Jensen voltava sua atenção a porta, esperando ver Jared entrando.

- Jenny! Jenny! – Jensen desviou o olhar da entrada quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar. – Cara, isso é pior do que eu imaginava. Você não ouviu nada do que falamos, não é?

- Ouvi sim. – Jensen começou, mas ao olhar do amigo recuou. – Não, na verdade, não.

- Cara, eu preciso conhecer esse seu paquera, vai que ele tem um irmão solteiro tão bom quanto. – Chris disse sorrindo.

- Se eu o encontrar, prometo perguntar sobre irmãos disponíveis. – Jensen sorria.

- Bom, quanto a encontrá-lo. Eu e o pessoal da banda vamos num passeio de lancha oferecido pelo hotel. Pelo que eu soube, a lancha leva a uma ilhazinha e praticamente a maioria dos hóspedes vão nesse passeio. Então...

- Eu vou trocar de roupa. – Jensen disse já se levantando. – Encontro você e o pessoal na lancha.

- Porra! Você tá desse jeito todo por causa de um beijo? – Chris riu quando Jensen o mandou calar a boca. – Vê se não demora, a lancha não vai esperar por você.

Chris observou o amigo sorrindo, fazia tempo que não o via tão empolgado.

J2~J2~J2

Jared tinha praticamente engolido o seu café. Tinha perdido a hora e queria chegar no restaurante antes da hora do café da manhã terminar.

- Há algum incêndio e eu não tou sabendo? –Uma senhora com expressão calma e risonha perguntou a Jared.

- Não, Rosa, ele só está ansioso para encontrar o carinha que ele beijou ontem a noite. – Megan respondeu pelo irmão ao se sentar à mesa.

- Bom, por um momento pensei que era minha comida, ou pior, minha companhia que o estava afastando. – Rosa olhava diretamente para Jared que dava um último gole no seu suco antes de se levantar.

- Que isso, Rosa? Sua comida é a melhor de todas. – Jared abraçou a senhora, dando-lhe um breve beijo na bochecha. – E sua companhia é agüentável. – Jared respondeu sorrindo.

- Mais que atrevido. – Rosa ainda tentou dá uma tapa em seu ombro, mas Jared já estava à porta, pronto para sair. – Deixa você vim pedindo por aquele bolo de chocolate.

- Também te amo, Rosa. – Jared gritou já de fora da suíte, o que fez a senhora balançar a cabeça, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Jared estava praticamente correndo. Queria encontrar com Jensen, antes que o loiro pudesse pegar a lancha para o passeio oferecido pelo hotel. Não que o passeio não valesse a pena, mas ele tinha outros planos.

Depois de um momento de indecisão, Jared resolveu segui primeiro para o restaurante. Pegou o primeiro elevador e apertou o botão, quase gritando pela demora da subida. Entretanto, quando a porta se abriu seu sorriso era capaz de iluminar a ilha toda. Jensen estava ali na frente, olhando em direção ao restaurante.

Sem perder tempo, Jared o puxou, movimento inesperado que fez Jensen praticamente cair em cima de Jared, mas o loiro logo se ajeitou e percebeu de quem era o peitoral que se escorava.

- Oi. – Jensen levantou o olhar, sorrindo.

- Oi.

- Estou vendo que você levou mesmo a séria sua frase "A gente se esbarra por aí". – Jensen falou, mas sem se mover.

- Hum... não vejo você reclamando. – Jared encarava os lábios carnudos de Jensen, o qual ainda se encontrava escorado no moreno.

- E por que reclamaria? Eu estou bem assim. – Jensen se pressionou mais contra o corpo do mais alto.

- É... – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E será que eu consigo melhorar?

- Por que você não tenta? – Jensen respondeu provocador.

Logo, os dois estavam num beijo de tirar o fôlego, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com a falta de ar, até que a porta do elevador voltou a se abrir e eles ouviram risinhos abafados às suas costas. Quando finalmente quebraram o beijo, havia duas jovens adolescentes rindo para eles.

- Desculpe-nos atrapalhar, mas... – A mais alta das duas começou ainda rindo. – Vocês estão descendo ou subindo?

Só então Jared percebeu que eles estavam agora no 6° andar. – Descendo.

- Ótimo, temos uma lancha para pegar e já estamos atrasadas. – A outra respondeu puxando a amiga para dentro do elevador. – Podem continuar não nos importamos em olhar.

Jensen estava vermelho tomate e olhava assustado para as jovens, enquanto Jared gargalhava, jogando a cabeça para traz.

- Obrigado, Alisson, mas estamos bem. – Jared falou quando recuperou o fôlego.

- Jared, tem certeza que você não é bi? – Dessa vez a outra falou.

- É, tenho sim, Erica. – Jared não agüentou e começou a rir novamente quando as duas jovens a sua frente fizeram um pequeno som de insatisfação.

A porta do elevador abriu e as duas saíram correndo, dizendo até mais para Jared e Jensen, que só então pareceu ter reencontrado sua voz.

- Você as conhece?

- Sim, Alison e Erica, estão sempre por aqui. – Jared tomava a mão de Jensen e começava a puxá-lo. – Agora, vem.

- Espera, Jared, se fomos pro passeio de lancha, eu preciso ir ao meu quarto. – Jensen parou lembrando que precisava trocar de roupa.

- Nós não vamos pegar a lancha. – Jared rebateu, voltando a andar.

- Não? – Jensen estava confuso.

- Não. – Jared parou e voltou-se para Jensen. – Eu tenho uma surpresa. Além do mais, eu prefiro está num lugar mais "reservado" com você.

A forma que Jared tinha pronunciado a palavra reservado, tinha lhe causado arrepios, mas o moreno não pareceu notar e só segurou mais firme a mão de Jensen e voltou a guiá-lo.

- Aonde estamos indo? – Jensen perguntou quando já estavam do lado de fora do hotel e passavam pelo jardim que o loiro tinha estado noite passada.

- Dãaa... surpresa. – Jared o lembrou, enquanto o guiava até o galpão, onde ficavam os cavalos, parando ao olhar confuso de Jensen. – Quê? Não se preocupe que eu não sou nenhum maníaco assassino.

- Fico feliz em saber. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

- Ou vai me dizer que não sabe montar em um desses? – Jared perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Claro que sim! – Jensen fingiu indignação. – Que bom garoto texano não sabe montar um cavalo?

Jared sorriu faceiramente, mas não falou nada, montando no cavalo e esperando Jensen subir no outro.

- Não é preciso avisar alguém que estamos pegando os cavalos?

- Não se preocupe, o seu Zé é meu amigo. – Jared respondeu, incitando o cavalo a uma corrida. – Agora, vamos ver se você sabe mesmo montar.

Jensen não perdeu tempo, pondo seu cavalo para correr atrás do de Jared, mas depois de um tempo os dois diminuíram a velocidade. E Jensen estava fascinado, a ilha era belíssima e o cenário ficava cada vez mais lindo. Depois de alguns minutos, Jared seguiu em direção a umas árvores e desmontou.

- O que acha? – Jared sentia como se seu sorriso não coubesse em seu rosto, diante a reação de Jensen.

Eles estavam no pé de uma cachoeira, tão perto que agora Jensen percebia as pequenas gotas que lhe caiam. O verde das árvores contrastava com o colorido das flores. Era uma paisagem belíssima.

- Presumo que gostou da surpresa? – Jared caminhava para perto da água.

- É maravilhoso, Jared. Surreal. – Jensen seguiu o exemplo de Jared e desmontou se aproximando do moreno. – Essa paisagem é tão...

Jared havia tomado os lábios do outro em um beijo, para o qual Jensen logo se entregou. Afinal, eles tinham a manhã toda para curtir o lugar.

J2~J2~J2

Tbc...

N/A: Eu vou tentar manter uma atualização semanal. E eu sei que tá tudo muito romântico, mas essa primeira parte da fic é assim mesmo. Tão gostando? Querem que eu continue seguindo para a Segunda Parte? Não deixem de dá seus comentários. Beijos e obrigado a todos que separaram um tempo para me deixar uma review.


	3. Chapter 3

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

DATA: **NOV****EMBRO DE 2010**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE I ~J2

CAPÍTULO 3

Jared interrompeu o beijo quando seus pulmões gritavam por ar e sorriu satisfeito da expressão do loiro na sua frente. Ele não sabia explicar, nunca tinha se jogado a atração daquele jeito, mas tinha algo no homem na sua frente que era diferente, que mexia com ele de forma única. Se acreditasse nessas coisas, diria que foi amor a primeira vista, ou a primeiro esbarrão.

Após piscar os olhos duas vezes, os verdes mais intensos se revelaram diretamente a Jared e este sentiu algo no pé da barriga que fez suas pernas bambearem. Recompondo-se rapidamente, sorriu e virou-se para paisagem.

- Então, o que você achou?

- Eu não tenho nem palavras. – Jensen pôs-se ao lado do outro. – Realmente belo.

- Não faz parte da atração do resort, apesar de não ser proibido aos hóspedes, por isso poucos conhecem. – Jared voltou-se para o loiro. – Gosto de vim aqui todo momento que posso.

Jensen mordeu os lábios sem idéia do que responder. Jared não conhecia nada dele e mesmo assim podia sentir que o moreno estava compartilhando algo especial.

- Ei! – Jared falou do nada, imaginando ter deixado Jensen sem jeito. – Vamos apostar corrida até a cachoeira.

- Mas, eu não estou com calção de banho. – Jensen respondeu ao ver Jared começar a tirar a roupa e "_Uau... que corpo é esse"_ quando o moreno se virou com um sorriso malicioso.

- E quem disse que eu estou? – A resposta fez Jensen arregalar os olhos quando Jared tirou sua calça, deixando seu corpo nu à vista. – Hah! Assim, você vai perder.

E Jensen quase se desequilibrou ao se livrar de suas roupas em um segundo e sair correndo atrás de Jared que alcançava a borda de uma margem e pulava. Jensen pulou logo em seguida, sentido o impacto com a água fria.

Quando emergiu a temperatura da água já não era nenhum incomodo, mas ele não via Jared. Girando ao redor em sua procura, não pode deixar de soltar um grito ao sentir algo puxando seu pé e o afundando. Ao emergir pela segunda vez, foi saudado de imediato por gargalhadas.

- Cara, que grito foi aquele? – Jared perguntou entre risos.

- Eu não gritei. – Jensen respondeu com um pouco de raiva.

- Ah... gritou sim. – Jared reafirmou, fazendo uma pobre imitação do grito e do afundamento de Jensen.

- Ah é, deixa eu lhe pegar para você ver quem é que vai estar gritando. – E Jensen partiu para cima de Jared que nadou para longe.

Quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar o moreno, o que só aconteceu porque Jared deixou, Jensen o segurou firmei e lhe deu um beijo. Ele estava gostando de beijar o moreno de novo, de novo, de novo e mais uma vez.

- Hmmm... – Dessa vez, foi Jared que manteve os olhos fechados. – Sabe, se você tiver me segurando assim quando me fizer gritar, eu não vou me importar muito.

Entretanto, quando sentiu o outro se afastar, pensou que tinha sido apressado demais e já ia abrir a boca para tentar consertar a situação quando sentiu a mão do loiro em seu membro. Jared quase engasgou na própria saliva e ao abrir os olhos, encarou os olhos escuros de Jensen em puro tesão.

Jensen tomou o membro inicialmente inseguro, sentido a delicadeza da pele e sua extensão. Passando o polegar pela cabeça, ouviu o outro gemer em apreciação, mas foi só quando subiu num movimento lento até os testículos de Jared e esse afundou um pouco foi que ele percebeu que precisariam sair da água.

- Acho melhor irmos pra margem. – Disse sorrindo.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer direito como alcançaram a margem, uma vez que a única preocupação era manter o maior contato possível, enquanto Jared tentava devorar a boca do outro e Jensen mantinha sua mão no membro do primeiro. Quando atingiram a margem, Jensen deitou por cima do moreno, que arfava sem tirar os olhos do loiro.

- Tão bonito... – Jensen deslizava a outra mão pelo peitoral de Jared.

- Jensen... – Jared arqueou o corpo, buscando mais contato.

Se inclinando, Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do outro. – Eu chegarei lá.

Mas, quando esfregou sua bunda no membro de Jared, este inverteu as posições, estando agora por cima, praticamente sentado em Jensen. – Acho que o prêmio é meu. – E sorriu com o olhar questionador, mas sem medo da reação Jensen. – Afinal, eu fui quem ganhou a corrida.

Sentindo Jensen preste a questionar, Jared pegou o membro do loiro firme, impondo já um ritmo que deixou o outro arfando.

- Juss... justo. – Jensen disse com os olhos fechados. – Quem diria que você também seria... um passivo mandão?

Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, inclinou-se ao ter o membro duro em sua frente. Chegando bem perto, Jared soprou sua respiração quente, fazendo Jensen se arrepiar e levantar de vez a cabeça para encarar o moreno. Com uma troca rápida de olhares, Jared passou a língua pela cabeça do pênis ereto, resultando em Jensen jogar a cabeça para trás com tudo.

Satisfeito com a reação, Jared continuo tomando seu membro, sentido seu gosto, lubrificando com sua saliva. De repente, a mão parou e Jensen sentiu Jared sentado sobre seu membro, que penetrava o moreno devagar, demorando só uns segundos, antes de imprimir um ritmo. A sensação foi tão forte e inesperada que Jensen soltou um grito abafado por uma de suas mãos. E quando menos percebeu sentiu o sêmen de Jared sobre seu estomago. O moreno tinha praticamente caído sobre Jensen e estava tomando sua boca num beijo. Jensen quase ficou triste por ter gozado tão rápido, mas seus sentidos estavam ao extremo.

Virando-se para tirar o peso do seu corpo de cima de Jensen, Jared ficou ao lado desse até recuperar o fôlego. Jensen, por sua vez, sentiu aquele corpo quente afastar-se do seu e surpreendeu-se por já sentir falta. Após uns segundos, a próxima coisa que notou, foram pequenas gotas caindo sobre seu corpo, seu rosto.

- Nossa! Você é perfeito. – Jared tinha voltado a mergulhar e agora se inclinava sobre Jensen para beijá-lo, um beijo mais calmo e mesmo assim intenso.

Jensen simplesmente corou e deu um final selinho em Jared. Em seguida eles voltaram a tomar banho. Deitando-se na toalha forrada em cima da grama, sob a sombra de uma árvore, nos braços um do outro, só observando a paisagem, trocando idéias bobas e sem importância. Estavam só curtindo a companhia do outro.

- Cor preferida? – Jensen perguntou, enquanto acariciando os cabelos de Jared, cuja cabeça repousava no colo do loiro.

- Sei lá, qualquer uma. – Jared respondeu despojado.

- Qual é? Deve ter uma cor que você gosta mais. Eu, por exemplo, adoro vestir roupas azuis.

- Promete que não vai rir? – Jared perguntou sem jeito.

- Por que eu iria rir? Você não me vai dizer que gosta de rosa, vai? – Jensen perguntou brincando, mas olhou incrédulo para Jared quando esse não respondeu, soltando uma gargalhada no fim. – Você tá brincando, né? Isso é tão gay.

- Ei! Você falou que não mangaria, além do mais, minhas camisas rosas caem super bem em mim. – Jared disse se levantado, fazendo meio que um biquinho indignado. – E eu não vi você reclamando mais cedo por eu ser gay.

- Oh... venha cá. – Jensen o tomou nos braços ainda sorrindo. – Você é incrível sabia? – E deu um beijo no moreno.

- Sabe... – Jared olhava bem para Jensen. – Acho que verde está passando a ser minha cor preferida. – Então, um sorriso safado surgiu em seu rosto. – E eu posso ser quem gosta de rosa, mas você é quem grita como uma donzela em perigo.

Jensen saiu correndo atrás de Jared que tinha se levantado e saído do alcance do loiro assim que soltou sua resposta. Quando Jensen o alcançou, eles se desequilibraram e Jared terminou caindo por cima de Jensen e ficaram assim, somente se olhando, mas os dois se sobressaltaram com canto inesperado de um pássaro e o momento tinha passado.

- Como você conheceu esse lugar se pouco hóspedes vem aqui? – Perguntou só para puxar conversa.

- Minha mãe. – Jared ao seu lado, apreciando a vista. – Ela costumava me trazer aqui quando pequeno.

- Ela não vem mais?

- Não, faleceu há 02 anos. – Jared olhava suas mãos.

- Sinto muito. – Jensen recriminava-se mentalmente por ter puxado o assunto.

- Tudo bem, faz tempo e eu não tenho problema em falar nela. Ela era uma mãe maravilhosa. – Jared sorriu para Jensen e olhou para o relógio. – Nossa, eu estou faminto!

Nessa hora, Jensen abriu os olhos surpreso e um pouco incrédulo para Jared que ao perceber o que o outro estava pensando gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para traz, todo covinhas. Imagem essa que Jensen já sabia que adorava.

- Não nesse sentido seu pervertido – Jared deu um leve murro em seu ombro. – Mas, com certeza mais tarde. O que você me diz de voltamos e pegamos algo para comer antes que a lancha do passeio volte.

- Eu topo. – Jensen sorriu sem graça. – Estava distraído hoje de manhã e não comi direito.

- Ótimo! E a gente ainda podia programar algo para tarde? – Jared perguntou inseguro quando Jensen seguia até o seu cavalo. – Eu realmente gostei de você, Jensen.

- Com certeza. – Jensen disse sentindo-se empolgado. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim. – Onde nos encontramos? Por que vou precisar trocar de roupa.

- Que tal no salão às 13h30? – Jared perguntou, mas percebendo o loiro com um pouco de dúvida acrescentou logo. – Essa hora ele está vazio. – E as covinhas estavam de volta.

- Ok, então.

Os dois, então, voltaram até o hotel, onde Jared o arrastou diretamente até a cozinha e eles puderam beliscar algo pra distrair a fome. Jensen se surpreendeu com o fato de Jared parecer conhecer todos os funcionários e segredos do resort, mas deixou o pensamento para lá, afinal Jared tinha dito que vinha ali desde pequeno. Depois se separam com mais beijos, prometendo se encontrar em 1 hora.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen entrou na suíte e se jogou feliz no sofá. Ele sabia que precisava se aprontar, mas ainda estava sonhando acordado com 1,93m de puro músculo, beleza, carisma, bom humor e sexy. Muito e muito sexy. Tudo bem que ele preferia ser o passivo na relação, mas se ele tivesse que ser o ativo uma vez outra com Jared, ele realmente não iria reclamar.

Estava tão perdido em pensamento que nem percebeu Chris tinha sentado na cadeira ao lado e o olhava com uma expressão mista de alegria e preocupação.

- Pela sua cara você passou o dia com seu Romeu. – Não era uma pergunta, mas ainda assim a voz inesperada fez Jensen sobressaltar. – Custava deixar um recado?

- Sinto muito Chris, isso realmente não passou pela minha cabeça. – Jensen percebeu que o amigo tinha realmente ficado preocupado.

- É imagino o que passou. – Jensen jogou a almofada em Chris, que já estava sorrindo. – Nem vem, Jenny, o mínimo que mereço é saber a ficha completa do cara. Vamos lá, nome, endereço, idade, aparência, nota?

Jensen bufou, fingindo aborrecimento, mas sorriu. – Que tal eu te dizer que ele tem 21, é um deus grego e tem uma boca que faz... com certeza, a nota é 10.

- Qual é, Jenny, vai fazer segredinho agora? Você nunca transou com alguém logo de cara, não sem saber o nome completo de 3 antecedentes. – Chris estava surpreso com o amigo.

- Nós decidimos deixar a burocracia para depois e nos curtir mais. – Jensen disse simplesmente, se levantado. – E acredite foi à melhor decisão da minha vida. Agora, preciso tomar banho e me trocar.

- Não, não, não. – Chris se colocou a frente do amigo. – Você não vai escapar assim tão fácil.

- Qual é Chris? O que você quer escutar? – Jensen tentou fingir impaciência. – Que ele é gentil, tem os olhos que ficam azuis quando sorrir, verdes quando está pensando, que quando sorrir aparecem as duas covinhas mais lindas, as quais quero morder. – Jensen nem mais lembrava estar falando para Chris. – Que ele tem bom humor e parece uma criança quando brinca. E é fascinado por doces. É isso que você quer ouvir. – Jensen parou, sentido o rosto vermelho ao perceber tudo que tinha dito.

- Jensen, você percebeu tudo isso em um encontro? – Chris estava surpreso. – Deus, você está de quatro pelo Romeu.

- Eu não estou apaixonado. Como você mesmo disse, eu mal o conheço. – Jensen não pode sentir certa insegurança, estaria ele apaixonado? Mas então se acalmou quando se lembrou de Jared sorrindo. Ele certamente seria um homem por quem se apaixonaria.

- Jensen Ackles, o homem que gosta da sua vida toda certinha e planejada, se entregando ao desconhecido e impulsivo. – Chris ria. – Essa eu quero acompanhar.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Chris. – Jensen passou pelo amigo e se dirigiu ao seu quarto. – Agora deixa eu me arrumar.

Chris ficou observando a porta, mas desistiu. – Ok, eu estou indo, a banda vai dá uma volta antes de se reuni para ensaiar, mas não pense que se livrou de mim.

Então, a porta se abriu e a cabeça de Jensen apareceu. – Essa é a última apresentação, certo? – Mas, o loiro não esperou a resposta. – Isso não quer dizer que temos que ir embora amanhã, não é mesmo?

Chris riu com gosto. – Não, Julieta, você terá bastante tempo para curtir seu Romeu. – Chris, então, continuou mais sério, apesar de ainda sorrindo. – Entretanto, a banda vai embora amanhã com outra que terminou de se apresentar ontem, mas eu posso ficar com você. O hotel deu a cortesia as bandas para todo o feriado.

Jensen, então, sorriu, concordou com a cabeça e voltou a fechar a bota. Chris balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Jensen estava precisando de uma experiência que o fizesse sentir-se vivo, só rezava para que esse Romeu não o machucasse, ou teria um Chris nada feliz em sua cola.

J2~J2~J2

Jared, por sua vez, entrou na suíte pegando a irmã nos braços e a rodando, fazendo-a rir diante de sua alegria.

- Assim tão bom, hein? – Perguntou ainda rindo.

- Melhor, Meg, muito melhor. – Jared voltou a rir e literalmente suspirou. – Aqueles olhos verdes, aquela boca...

- Eu não quero saber o que vocês fizeram com a boca. – Megan fingiu careta.

- Voce não iria querer saber mesmo. – O moreno respondeu rindo.

- JT!

- Megan, ele é tão incrível, centrado, carinhoso. – Jared sentou no sofá, sendo acompanhado pela irmã. – Conversamos poucos sobre nossas vidas, mas ele falou que adora música e cantar, apesar de ser tímido. Não consegui fazer ele cantar, mas aposto que sua voz é perfeita. Ele é perfeito.

- Mano, acho que você está exagerando, vocês mal se conhecem. – Megan falou cautelosa, sem querer quebrar a alegria do irmão.

- Eu sei, mas com Jensen é tudo tão diferente, tão mais intenso e colorido. – Jared virou-se para irmã e sorriu. – Acho que estou apaixonado. – E jogou seu corpo para trás, deitando.

- Ounn... – Megan deitou ao seu lado e o abraçou forte. – Eu realmente fico feliz por você, JT. Vocês vão se encontrar mais tarde?

Jared respondeu com um acenar. – Estive pensando e vou me encontrar com ele no salão de festas e de lá vamos para algum outro lugar.

- Bem distante dos meus olhos, por favor. – Megan brincou mais estava realmente feliz pelo irmão.

- E a sua manhã? – Jared mudou, de repente, o assunto.

- Entediante. – Disse, soltando uma respiração cansada. – E ele ainda se atreveu em ligar.

- O que ele falou? – Jared perguntou sério.

- Não sei, não atendi e disse para não me passarem nenhuma ligação dele. – Megan deu de ombros. – Então, não sei se ele ligou para cá também.

- E Danneel está bem? – Jared acariciava seus cabelos.

- Você sabe como ela é, xingou ele, e você por ser amigo dele, por meia hora antes de decidir por uma massagem. Logo, logo deve estar de volta.

Eles mudaram o rumo da conversa, rindo e se divertindo até dá a hora de Jared ir tomar banho e se trocar.

J2~J2~J2

Tbc...

N/A: Bem, de antemão, adianto que essa primeira parte da fic tem só mais um capítulo. Então, não falta muito para descobrirem quem é o tal namorado que Jared vai arranjar. Espero que estejam gostando, por isso, reviews? =p

N/A: A todos que estão acompanhando e reservando um tempo para comentar, obrigada. =***


	4. Chapter 4

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

DATA: **NOV****EMBRO DE 2010**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE I ~J2

CAPÍTULO 4

Jared olhou-se no espelho com um sorriso bobo no rosto, o qual só se alargou ao ter a certeza que a manhã não tinha sido um sonho. Jensen. Jensen e seus lindos olhos verdes. Jensen e suas sardas encantadoras que sorriam juntos com seus olhos. Jensen e sua voz rouca.

Quanto mais pensava, mais Jared conseguia aumentar a lista do que era perfeito no loiro e, enquanto pensava, Jared não conseguiu suprimir um riso ao lembrar que esse mesmo Jensen, ficava a coisa mais linda encabulado. O moreno não via a hora de conhecer mais o outro.

E diante desses pensamentos, Jared, percebeu o quanto já estava envolvido por Jensen, um cara que ele tinha acabado de conhecer em menos 24h e não sabia nem o sobrenome.

Sua mãe sempre dizia que era impulsivo demais, que caia de cabeça em tudo e sabia que isso a preocupava, por isso, tentava se manter um pouquinho reservado, mas dessa vez ele não queria. Assim animado, Jared saiu.

Seguiu até o salão do hotel onde combinara de se encontrar com Jensen, teria que se apressar e aprontar as coisas, até porque tudo tinha que sair como planejado, pois logo Jensen iria começar a desconfiar e ele não queria manter segredo.

Na entrada principal do Hotel, Jared parou na recepção, sorrindo para a jovem morena que se encontrava ali.

- Bom dia, Taylor. – Já chegou lançando seu melhor sorriso. – Pode me fazer um favor?

- Bom dia, senhor Padalecki. Em que posso ajudar? – A morena respondeu educadamente, mas com um sorriso contido.

- Senhor Padalecki é o meu pai, Tay! – Jared, então, percebeu a morena sorrindo abertamente. – Você adora fazer isso, não é mesmo? E não preciso de nada, não, obrigado.

- Desculpa, Jay, mas não resisto. – A garota tentou colocar um olhar de culpada, mas logo estava sorrindo com Jared.

- Você é uma mala. – Jared sorriu em resposta e começou a se afastar.

Pegou o elevador até o primeiro andar e seguiu direto até a copa, sem se fazer de rogado. E passando pelo mar de empregados, andando de um lado para outro.

- Senhorzinho Padalecki. – Um senhor de sotaque português se aproximou de Jared. – Tu não devias estar aqui, vai acabar com todos os meus doces.

- Não seja exagerado, Manolo. – Jared fez biquinho. – Além do mais, eu preciso de variação hoje. Tem como você arranjar comida para duas pessoas e que essa seja entregue lá no salão?

- Esses dois seriam você e mais um? – Manoel perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Hum... sim. – Jared respondeu, por sua vez, sem saber onde ele queria chegar com a pergunta.

- Bem, nesse caso, eu vou separa comida para três e mandar que o Paulo leve para lá. – Manoel já voltava ao seu trabalho. – Não me olhes assim, senhorzinho, sabes melhor do que eu o quanto comes. Agora, vás, vás que eu tenho serviço para fazer e muitas bocas para alimentar.

Jared seguiu o conselho e seguiu ao salão, onde começou a arrumar uma mesa, contando um pouco com ajuda de Paulo que tinha ido levar a comida. Ainda estava arrumando a mesa quando escutou a porta abrir as suas costas e sorriu.

- Você chegou cedo, só o esperava daqui a 10 minutos. – Jared falava ainda de costas. – Mas, espero que não ache idiota tudo isso.

- Jense... - Estranhando o silêncio, Jared se virou, mas a frase morreu quando percebeu quem estava na sua frente.

- Wow, Jay, isso tudo é pra mim? – A pessoa falou brincando, tentando deixar o ambiente mais leve.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Chad? – Jared não facilitou para o loiro na sua frente, mantendo a voz firme.

- É... procurando por uma segunda chance? – Chad parecia incerto e seu tom nervoso.

- Cara, sério? Você sabe que a Dannel vai querer lhe matar assim que lhe ver. – Jared encarava Chad com os braços cruzados. – Sério, você devia dá graças a Deus!

- Eu sei que fiz besteira. Porra, Jay! Você é meu melhor amigo, sabe que minha vida é marcada por uma besteira maior que a outra. – Mas, Jared não falou nada. – Mas, o que aconteceu entre mim e o... bem... entre mim e o Scott foi um erro. – Jared soltou bufada de descrença.

- Eu ainda acho que você tá cometendo um erro maior vindo aqui. – Jared manteve seu tom firme. – Porra, Chad! Você sabe que a Danneel gosta é de desfilar por ai mostrando que é a namorada de um Murray. Além do mais, sério que você vem atrás dela depois do lance com o Scott? Cara, o Scott?

- Eu sei, eu sei que fiz merda e, Jay, como eu queria voltar atrás no tempo. – Chad foi se aproximando do moreno cautelosamente. – Mas, eu gosto da Dan, mesmo ela sendo... – Chad parou procurando uma palavra.

- Uma megera. – Jared acrescentou.

Chad só lançou um olhar reprovador. – Difícil de vez em quando e eu estou disposto a qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta.

- Eu não sei, Chad, não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – Jared tinha as expressões menos rígidas apesar de sério. – Tem certeza que você não está fazendo isso só pra agradar seu pai? – Mas, Chad não respondeu. – Ok, então, boa sorte com isso.

- Jay, o que aconteceu foi um erro, eu estava bêbado cego. – Chad parou bem em frente a Jared. – Por favor, Jay, eu sei que nunca vou conseguir essa segunda chance sem você convencer a Meg a me ajudar. E eu falei sério, qualquer coisa.

Jared baixou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro longo. – Eu vou falar com a Megan e repassar tudo que você me disse, mas a decisão ainda é dela em lhe ajudar ou não.

O rosto de Chad se iluminou e este partiu para dá um abraço apertado em Jared. – Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. Cara, eu te amo e prometo que não vou pisar na bola uma segunda vez. Você vai vê, vou fazer por merecer essa segunda chance. Vou provar pra você que isso vai funcionar e que é a decisão correta.

Jared até tentou, mas não conseguiu ficar sério e retribuiu o abraço. – É bom mesmo, seu idiota. Eu também te amo, Chad, não gosto de vê-lo sofrendo.

Depois de mais alguns segundos abraçados, eles se separaram e Jared voltou-se para o amigo. – A escolha ainda é delas, Chad. Mas, preste atenção, eu lhe amo e você será sempre meu melhor amigo, qualquer que seja sua escolha eu apoio desde que esteja feliz.

- Eu sei, Jay. – Chad sorriu, mais uma vez, e olhou para a mesa arrumada às costas do mais alto. – Bem, pelo visto você está esperando companhia, eu vou me hospedar e esperar você falar com Meg.

- Melhor mesmo, mas não espere uma recepção calorosa, Danneel é a melhor amiga dela. – Jared sorriu quando Chad balançou a cabeça como um alegre cachorrinho que acabava de ganhar um osso. – Agora, se manda e nem adianta perguntar que não vou falar nada sobre essa pessoa.

Chad ainda abriu a boca, mas achou melhor não forçar sua sorte, pois sabia que seu melhor amigo não estava feliz com sua escolha. Mas, tinha esperança que tudo ia voltar aos eixos.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen finalmente escolheu a roupa que vestiria depois da milésima vez, sorrindo com satisfação por ainda ter 10 minutos de vantagem. Olhando ao redor da suíte vazia, ele se checou mais uma vez no espelho e seguiu até a porta. Afinal, uns minutos adiantado não era nada demais.

Entrando no elevado ainda com o sorriso no rosto, Jensen arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto corar ao dá de cara com as duas adolescentes de de manhã, lhe olhando e sorrindo.

- Boa tarde. – Ele as cumprimentou sem jeito, recebendo sorrisinhos em resposta.

- Vai se encontrar com o Jared? – A que ele se lembrava se chamar Alisson perguntou sorrindo.

- Hum... é, eu vou. – Jensen respondeu e mais sorrisinhos foram ouvidos, e estes realmente o deixavam sem graça.

- Ele beija tão bem quanto é bonito? – A outra perguntou sonhadoramente. – Aposto que sim e muito mais, não é?

Nesse momento a porta do elevador se abriu e Jensen saiu em disparada, falando sobre o ombro. – Eu tenho que ir, tchau.

Virando o corredor, Jensen soltou um suspiro aliviado. Ele não sabia como Jared sabia lidar com aquelas duas jovens. E pensando em Jared, Jensen sorriu ao ver que estava em frente a porta do salão, a qual se encontrava entreaberta.

Seguindo até a entrada, Jensen parou ao escutar vozes e sentiu seu coração parar quando pegou parte da conversa e reconheceu uma das vozes como sendo claramente de Jared.

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. Cara, eu te amo e prometo que não vou pisar na bola uma segunda vez. Você vai vê, vou fazer por merecer essa segunda chance. Vou provar pra você que isso vai funcionar e que é a decisão correta.

- É bom mesmo, seu idiota. Eu também te amo, Chad, e não gosto de vê-lo sofrendo.

Jensen ficou um minuto ainda parado em choque, mas sem escutar mais nada. Em sua mente só se repetiam as declarações de amor que Jared e nitidamente seu namorado trocavam.

Quando finalmente conseguiu reorganizar seus pensamentos a ponto de poder sair de seu transe, Jensen virou-se e se afastou do salão o mais rápido que era possível.

"_Idiota! Idiota! Você achou mesmo que teria uma chance com um homem daquele. É claro que ele devia ter já alguém."_

Jensen nem prestou atenção no caminho que fazia, só percebeu quando já estava na suíte. Caminhou até a cama, depois de fechar a porta do quarto, lutando contra a dor em seu peito e as lágrimas, tentando se convencer que não havia motivos para chorar, afinal ele mal tinha conhecido Jared.

O resto do dia Jensen passou no quarto sem sair, chegando a conclusão que ele tinha se divertido mais do que esperava e amanhã iria embora, afinal estaria indo para Nova York no próximo mês e não teria mesmo chances de começar um relacionamento agora. Só seu coração que não pensava assim e insistia em doer.

J2~J2~J2

Jared olhou pela milésima vez para seu relógio, esperando para constatar que este estava quebrado e que ele não estava esperando Jensen há 45 minutos. A mesa estava toda arrumada e a comida intocável, a não se pelos poucos docinhos que Jared havia comidos quando Jensen estava atrasado somente 5 minutos.

Passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, Jared virou-se quando escutou a porta se abrindo. – Finalmente, pensei que nã... – Mas parou assim quando viu que era a banda entrando para o ensaio.

- Wow. – O que Jared reconhecia como sendo o vocalista se aproximou. – Cara, se esse for o tratamento que vocês sempre dão as bandas que contratam, pode me contratar permanentemente que eu não me importo.

- O quê? – Jared perguntou sem entender.

- O lanche. – O loiro apontou com a cabeça para a mesa cheia de guloseimas, mas olhava fixamente para Jared. – Acredito que seja para nós, não?

- Ah... claro... sim. – Jared respondeu sem jeito, percebendo que seu encontro com Jensen tinha furado e não havia porque desperdiçar a comida. – Pode se servir a vontade.

- Podemos mesmo nos servir a vontade? – O loiro mantinha seu olhar em Jared e um sorriso faceiro.

Jared mordeu os lábios, mas preferiu não seguir no que o homem a sua frente estava insinuando. – Claro, cortesia da casa e, em nome da família Padalecki, digo que sua bando toca muito bem.

- Oh! – O loiro pareceu um pouco desconsertado. – Você é nosso contratante, então?

- Na verdade, é meu pai, Gerald Padalecki. – Jared sorriu.

- Não deixa de ser nosso chefe em certo grau. – O loiro deu um passo mais próximo de Jared. – Não quer se servir com gente.

- Não obr...

- JT! – Veio o grito de Megan a porta. – Por favor, não me diga que é verdade. Você devia estar do meu lado, você é meu irmão!

- Com licença. – Jared dirigiu-se ao loiro e ao resto do pessoal antes de seguir até sua irmã. – Megan, por favor...

- Nada de por favor. – Megan estava vermelha de raiva. – Eu acabei de cruzar com o Chad, me pedindo pra eu anteceder por ele, e ainda disse que você estava do lado dele.

Jared suspirou fundo. – Calma, Megan. – E indicou para irmã para ela o acompanhasse, o que a jovem fez relutantemente

Seguindo até o escritório, Jared fechou a porta atrás da irmã antes de começar a se explicar. – Olha, tudo que eu prometi a ele era que ia pedir para você anteceder por ele, nada mais.

- Ele traiu minha melhor amiga com o capitão do time de futebol da nossa escola! – Megan apontou o pecado. – Ah! Que por sinal era seu namorado ano passado.

- Eu sei, mas eu e Scott não tínhamos mais nada e você deve realmente levar em consideração que Danneel tem sido difícil com Chad. Eu nem sei se ela está preocupada em ter perdido o namorado ou o título... – Jared fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Me desculpe, eu sei que ela é sua amiga, mas... só faça que ela o escute, ok? Deixa-a decidir.

Megan continuou com os braços cruzados, evitando o olhar para o irmão.

- Ok, pode chamar o desgraçado aqui. – Megan concordou meio a contra-gosto. – Eu vou procurar a Danneel e explicar para ela situação.

- Obrigado. – Jared deu um beijo na irmã e saiu.

Jared dirigiu-se, então, a recepção, onde esperou que Taylor terminasse de atender um casal de hóspedes.

- Senhor Padalecki? – Taylor o saudou, esperando o sorriso e a reclamação de sempre, mas essa não veio.

- Taylor, por favor, avise ao Chad que a Danneel irá o encontrar no meu escritório. – Jared falou sério e com o pensamento em outras coisas.

Taylor o tocou na mão, trazendo de volta ao presente. – Algum problema, Jared?

O moreno sorriu quando a recepcionista o chamou pelo primeiro nome. – Nada não, Taylor, não se preocupe. Você pode avisar ao Chad.

- Claro. – A jovem ainda o olhou atentamente, tentando descobrir o que estava errado. – Mais alguma coisa que eu posso fazer?

- Não, obrigado. – Jared já ia se virando, quando parou. – Na verdade, tem. Será que você poderia ver se consegue identificar o número de uma pessoa hospedada só com o primeiro nome?

- Se a suíte estiver registrada no nome da pessoa, eu posso sim. – Taylor sorriu simpaticamente. – Qual é nome _dele_?

Jared retribui o sorriso. – Jensen. – Mordendo os lábios em seguida.

Após alguns minutos, só observando a recepcionista digitando no computador, Jared sentiu-se nervoso e com a esperança de consegui encontrar Jensen e descobrir o que tinha acontecido de errado.

Taylor suspirou desanimada. – Me desculpe, Jared, mas não consta nos nosso registro nenhum Jensen. Qualquer que seja a suíte em que ele se encontra, não está registrado no nome dele. Mas, alguma coisa em que posso fazer?

- Não, não, obrigado.

E com um pequeno aceno e sorriso frouxo, Jared saiu se dirigindo ao pequeno chalé reservado para sua família. Qualquer esperança que Jared tinha de reencontrar Jensen e resolver a situação acabou quando no dia seguinte ele não viu nenhum sinal do loiro.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen passou a noite na suíte, solicitando que sua comida fosse entregue lá. Já era tarde da noite quando Chris apareceu, cansado mais nitidamente animado.

- Ei, Jenny! – Chris se jogou no sofá. – Estava com o seu Romeu? Não lhe vi a noite toda.

- Nah, Romeu voltou com seu namorado e eu não me senti animado para sair essa noite.

- Porra! – Chris sentou abruptamente. – O filho da mãe voltou com o namorado quando estava saindo com você.

- Não é como se nos estivéssemos namorando, não é mesmo? – Jensen tentou sorrir. – Afinal, só nos conhecíamos por algumas horas.

- Merda, Jenny. – Chris se aproximou do amigo. – Tem algo que eu possa fazer?

- Não, Chris, eu estou bem, acredite. – Jensen suspirou e se levantou, indo em direção a seu quarto. – Só quero que a noite passe e possamos ir embora amanhã logo cedo.

Chris nada falou, só observando o amigo ir até seu quarto e fechar a porta.

J2~J2~J2

Tbc...

N/A: Ei ai? Eu falei que eles ia ter que ser separados não é mesmo? Próximo capítulo eu começo a parte 2 da fic e apresento o tão misterioso namorado. Espero que estejam gostando, por isso, me digam se devo continuar? =p

N/A: A todos que estão acompanhando e reservando um tempo para comentar, obrigada. =***


	5. Chapter 5

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

DATA: **NOV****EMBRO DE 2010**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE II ~J2

CAPÍTULO 5

UM ANO DEPOIS - NOVA YORK

Jensen chegou ao seu apartamento cansado. O dia tinha sido longo, mas ele não podia conter o sentimento de contentamento. Fazia um ano que Jensen havia se mudado para Nova York para trabalhar numa importante empresa nacional como analista de sistemas e hoje, esperava sua transferência para a filial de Los Angeles, onde atuaria como diretor. Profissionalmente, Jensen não tinha nada do que reclamar.

Já quanto sua vida amorosa. Bem, Jensen estava longe de ser um monge. Ele saia aos fins de semana com seu amigo de escritório Misha e sempre que sentia vontade saia com paqueras. Ele teve até uns dois relacionamentos, mas não tinha dado certo, principalmente o último, onde Mike, que conhecera na empresa, o havia praticamente trocado pelo novato Tom.

Jensen havia ficado chateado, mas ele sabia que a relação não estava dando certo, havia algo, que Jensen não sabia apontar faltando. Bem, se Jensen não fosse tão teimoso, ele admitiria que era aquele agitação no pé da barriga que há um ano atrás ele havia sentido. Todavia, Jensen recusava a pensar naquele final de semana, catalogando-o como mais um relacionamento de verão, nada mais.

Balançando a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos, Jensen seguiu até seu quarto para terminar sua mala. Ele estava de viagem marcada. Seu amigo Chris seria atração principal de um casamento importante marcado para o final do mês e Chris o havia chamado para passar duas semanas no resort, onde o casamento seria feito. O mesmo resort que tinha conhecido Jared. Mas, não era como se Jensen fosse dá de cara com o moreno enquanto estivesse lá, pois quais são as chances de ele reencontrar o hóspede que tinha conhecido há um ano?

Assim, Jensen aprontou suas malar e ajeitou rapidamente algo para comer, decidindo por dormir cedo, apesar de seu vôo ser no começo da tarde, ele ainda tinha algumas coisas para deixar em ordem antes de viajar. Sem contar ele não via a hora de se reencontra com Chris. Afinal, desde que tinha se mudado para Nova York, eles só haviam se comunicado por cartas e telefone, e Jensen estava ansioso para checar todas as novidades na vida do amigo. No demais, Jensen queria apreciar as duas semanas que tinha tirado de férias, antes de começar na nova filial.

J2~J2~J2

Na manhã seguinte Jensen acordou com seu telefone tocando incessantemente. Ele grunhiu virando para o outro lado, e enterrando a cabeça sob o travesseiro, tentou ignorar o aparelho, mas como esse não parou, ele não teve outra opção senão atendê-lo.

- Quem quer que seja, vá para o inferno! – Jensen respondeu com a voz rouca e desligou o aparelho. Todavia, minutos após este voltou a tocar, e Jensen reconheceu a voz animada que gritou do outro lado assim que atendeu pela segunda vez.

- Acorde e brilhe, luz do dia!

- Misha! – Jensen enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, sem desligar o telefone. – Droga! Se você não estiver num estado de espírito suicida, me ligue mais tarde quando eu acordar.

- Jensen, eu trouxe café! – Misha respondeu rapidamente antes que o amigo pudesse desligar a ligação e tomando o silêncio do outro lado como um sinal positivo continuou. – E se eu fosse você, eu abriria logo a porta e aproveitaria que ele está quente do jeitinho que você gosta.

Jensen prestou mais atenção quando escutou a palavra café, porém foi a menção a porta que o fez abrir os olhos. – Porta? Você está aqui?

- Claro, você não achou que eu iria lhe enviar o café pela ligação achou? Ou quem sabe eu poderia tentar por sms. O que...

Jensen não se deu o trabalho de escutar o resto, desligando a ligação e se levantando. Misha era um cara esplêndido e bem humorado, mas Jensen duvidava que girava bem da cabeça. Seguindo como se estivesse no modo automático, Jensen abriu a porta, pegou o café oferecido, virando as costas para Misha, deixando, assim que o amigo fechasse a porta.

- Sério, Jensen, bem que eles poderiam pensar em criar uma forma de materializar o que a gente manda por sms. – Misha continuava debatendo seriamente sobre o tema, como se a conversa nunca tivesse sido interrompida. – Canecas de café, livros, incensos, pôneis. Oh, Jensen! Pensa nos pôneis.

Jensen que não havia prestado atenção em uma única palavra do amigo, seguiu até o sofá, sentando-se e saboreando seu café. Quando finalmente sentiu-se desperto, Jensen virou-se para Misha.

- Pôneis? O que tem pon... – Jensen olhou atravessado para o amigo. – Sabe de uma coisa? Não me interessa. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Combinamos de seguir juntos até o aeroporto. – Misha respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu sei, Misha, mas nosso vôo é as 13h. – Jensen falava com Misha como se ele tivesse seis. – Você sabe que horas são?

Misha olhou para seu relógio. – São 09h10, Jensen.

- Obrigado. – Jensen respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Disponha – Misha, todavia, não pareceu entender o sarcasmo. – Então, o que temos para o café da manhã?

Jensen grunhiu internamente e começava a se arrepender de ter convidado o amigo para viajar com ele, pois sinceramente o homem a sua frente era maluco e Jensen já conseguiu visualizar Misha em suas roupas ripongas, fazendo yoga e falando de Yan e Yang. Deus, ele realmente esperava que Chris tivesse tempo para ele.

J2~J2~J2

NOITE ANTERIOR – CALIFÓRNIA

Jared estava sentado no escritório examinando as finanças do resort, afinal seu pai havia passado a administração da ilha para suas mãos e ele adorava trabalhar ali, onde conhecia e era amigo de todos os funcionários, sem contar que nas horas vagas, ele podia sair e aproveitar a paisagem. Mas, administrar um hotel não era tão fácil, principalmente tendo que reorganizar as atividades em virtude do casamento de Chad e Danneel dentro de duas semanas.

- Chad, Chad... em que enrascada você está se metendo, meu amigo. – Jared sussurrava consigo mesmo, enquanto olhava para o convite de casamento. Ele não perdia uma chance de tentar convencer o amigo que estava cometendo o erro de sua vida.

Uma leve batida na porta, tirou Jared de seus pensamentos e dos papéis quando a pessoa, após sua permissão, abriu a porta. Vendo quem era, o sorriso de Jared se alargou e ele olhou em direção ao relógio.

- Estou atrasado? – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Eu combinei com você daqui a meia hora, não?

- Foi, mas eu resolvi passar aqui antes e socorrê-lo desse monte de papelada. – O moreno que se encontrava na entrada do escritório respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a porta, para em seguida contornar a mesa, parando em frente a Jared. – Não gostou de me ver?

- Bobo, eu sempre gosto de ter você por perto. – Jared sorriu e tirou a distância, beijando carinhosamente o homem a sua frente. – E o que eu posso fazer pelo meu herói?

- Eu tava pensando em aproveitamos um tempo só nós dois, afinal temos que ir ao aeroporto amanhã às 14h, então, vai ser mais difícil ficarmos sozinho. Eu já tenho que lhe dividi com o resort e Chad. – O moreno se inclinou tomando os lábios de Jared nos seus. – O que você acha da ideia? Deixar de lado essa papelada inútil.

Jared sorriu sem afastar seu corpo. – Chad é meu melhor amigo e está se metendo numa fria. E essa papelada inútil é que garante o trocado que você ganha todo mês.

- Nada pra se preocupar, babe. – O moreno se afastou da mesa e sentou no colo de Jared. – Logo, logo eu vou ser famoso e você não vai precisar se preocupar com dinheiro.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim, mas eu prefiro no meio do caminho não falir o resort. – Jared colocou uma mão por baixo da camisa do outro e despejou beijos no pescoço deste. – Meu pai me mataria.

- Arghh... – O moreno se afastou, olhando sério para Jared. – Quer um balde de água fria maior agora do que falar em seu pai, JT! Você sabe que o velho não vai com a minha cara.

- E eu continuo dizendo que ele só precisa de tempo e você vai chegar nele. – Jared falou suavemente sem parar as carícias. – Mas, como você disse esse não é momento. Agora, onde estávamos?

A pergunta arrancou um sorriso safado do outro que desceu do colo de Jared, ficando de joelho, a fim de trabalhar nas calças de Jared. Quando finalmente, tinha alcançado seu objetivo, Jared sentiu as costas arquearem de prazer e a sua respirar agitar.

- Oh... Deus! Sua boca... – Jared levou as mãos aos cabelos castanhos e longos do moreno, enquanto este trabalhava com afinco. – Isso... oh... Chris!

Com a respiração ainda descompassada pelo orgasmo, Jared puxou Chris para um beijo desajeitado e logo estava retribuindo o favor.

J2~J2~J2

Tbc...

N/A: Surpresa? Eu sei que estou um pouquinho atrasada, mas Natal, sabe como é. Bem, o tal namorado finalmente apareceu. Gostaram dele? =p

N/A: A todos que estão acompanhando e reservando um tempo para comentar, obrigada. Espero que todos tenham tido um feliz natal.=***


	6. Chapter 6

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE II ~J2

CAPÍTULO 6

CALIFORNIA

Jared acordou e sorriu com a imagem do homem ao seu lado. Por um instante ele se pegou se lembrando de todas as vezes que Chris tinha tentado convencê-lo a saírem. Ele nem acreditava que o moreno continuaria depois de três meses sem sucesso. Não é que Jared não achasse o músico atraente pelo contrário, mas a verdade é que ele ainda tinha esperanças de reencontrar Jensen, mas depois de meses, ele decidiu que não ficaria mais se remoendo por um carinha que só quis saber de sexo e foi embora sem dizer tchau, resolvendo, assim, dá uma chance para o moreno e não podia está mais feliz com sua decisão. Jared sabia que ainda não se encontrava perdidamente apaixonado por Chris, mas o músico cada dia o conquistava mais um pouquinho.

Inclinando-se para dá um leve beijo no homem ao seu lado, Jared sorriu quando sentiu o outro corresponder.

- Desculpa, não queria ter-lhe acordado. – Jared sussurrou nos lábios do moreno.

- Nah... acredito que você vai para sua corrida matinal. – Chris comentou com a voz rouca.

Não era um pergunta, mas mesmo assim Jared confirmou. – Vou, quer ir comigo?

- Eu estaria de pé para outro tipo de exercício se lhe interessar. – Chris sorriu maliciosamente, olhando brevemente sob os lençóis e Jared sentiu aqueles olhos azuis lhe penetrar, fazendo seu corpo reagir.

- Hummm... Acho que eu tenho tempo para uma rapidinha. – Jared respondeu, dando acesso ao seu pescoço para Chris, que havia trocado de posição.

J2~J2~J2

Quase duas horas depois, Jared estava entrando pelo saguão principal do hotel. Ele havia desistido de correr, optando por pegar os cavalos e seguir até a cachoeira.

- JT! – Jared escutou seu nome ser chamado assim que entrou no saguão.

- Ei, Meg! – Jared cumprimentou sua irmã. – Algum problema?

- Você sabe onde o imprestável do seu amigo, que por acaso é o noivo, se encontra? – Danneel apareceu atrás de Meg e tinha cara de poucos amigos.

- Bom dia pra você também, Danneel. – Jared respondeu a contra gosto. – Como eu vou saber onde Chad se encontra?

- Quem mais saberia? Afinal, você é quem encoberta os podres do Chad. – Danneel continuou no seu tom desagradável.

- Não se preocupe que Chad ainda não desistiu do casamento, senão, com certeza eu já estaria comemorando.

- JT! – Meg repreendeu.

- Você é um idiota, JT! Mas, tudo bem, eu sempre soube que você não gosta de mim, mas não será você que vai me impedir de ser a futura Senhora Murray.

- Por que é tudo isso que lhe interessa, não é, Danneel? – Jared cruzou os braços.

- Jared. – Meg pediu ao irmão com os olhos e entreviu na conversa. – Você é o melhor amigo dele e eu sei que ele está planejando uma despedida de solteiros às nossas costas.

- Meg, eu juro que não estou sabendo de nada sobre festa de despedida. – Jared tentou colocar sua cara mais inocente,

- Espero que você esteja falando a verdade. – Danneel respondeu primeiro que Megan. – Ou ele vai ter que me comprar um belo diamante como desculpas. Afinal, meu futuro sogro espera muito esse casamento. Bem, melhor a gente ir atrás dele só por garantia.

- Boa sorte, Meg. – Sério, Jared não sabia como a irmã tolerava a companhia da Danneel.

Jared ficou observando a irmã se afasta quando escutou um grunhido às suas costas. Virando-se deu de cara com uma Taylor que não tentava esconder o desprezo.

- Deus, como alguém pode agüentar aquela megera? – Taylor comentou, mas então, arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Jared. – Desculpe, senhor Padalecki.

- Não, nada de senhor, Taylor, até porque eu concordo plenamente com você. – Jared suspirou. – Eu ainda tenho esperanças que a minha irmã vai perceber a cobra que a Danneel, mas o Chad... é complicado, eu só espero convencê-lo enquanto há tempo.

- Só nos resta rezar, chefinho. – Taylor sorriu simpaticamente e voltou sua atenção as papeladas em sua frente. – Ah! Jared.

Jared já seguia em direção aos estábulos. – O que foi, Taylor?

- Eu sei que o senhor não gosta de resolver nada antes de sua caminhada, mas... – A morena sorriu sem graça. – Só avisando que quando o senhor voltar terá que resolver um problema na copa.

- Manolo? – Jared perguntou com ar cansado e suspirou quando a jovem confirmou. – Obrigado, Taylor. Eu volto em uma hora.

J2~J2~J2

Jared seguiu com Garrincha, seu cavalo, até a cachoeira. Ele não estava com muita coragem para correr, então, resolveu só por tomar banho e sentar, observando a paisagem e deixar seus pensamentos passearem.

Ele pensava no casamento de Chad e Danneell, em seu relacionamento com Chris e em Jensen. Por mais que quisesse, Jared lembrava-se do dia que passara ali com o loiro. E esse era um dos motivos de Chris não conhecer esse lugar que era só seu. Jared sabia que depois de seis meses namorando o cantor, podia ter a certeza que Chris merecia conhecer esse lugar, que ele não estaria mostrando-o para alguém que sumiria no dia seguinte, mas Jared tinha tornado-se mais protetor com esse lugarzinho que era só dele. Mesmo que um loiro de olhos verdes insistisse em se fazer presente, toda vez que Jared deixava seus pensamentos vagarem enquanto observava a paisagem.

Levantando-se, resolveu por dá mais um mergulho, antes de seguir até hotel. Ele queria resolver qualquer que fosse o problema que o maluco do Manolo, seu cozinheiro português, tinha arrumado agora. E então, aproveitar um pouco seu namorado antes de ir buscar o melhor amigo, Jenny, no aeroporto.

"Jenny, que diabos de nome é esse?" – Jared pensou consigo mesmo, antes de trocar de roupa e montar em Garrincha.

J2~J2~J2

Acontece que a manhã foi muito mais movimentada do que Jared esperava. Quando se dirigiu a cozinha, Jared deparou-se com Manoel aos gritos com seu ajudante, por causa de uma marca de camarão diferente da que o cozinheiro havia solicitado.

- Qual é, Manolo, essa marca é muito boa também. – Jared tentava dialogar com o cozinheiro.

- Tu sabes muito bem como sou exigente com meus pratos. E esse prato exige pitus brasileiros e não camarões argentinos! – Manoel voltou-se ao ajudante. – Esse incompetente não saberia dizer a diferença de siris para caranguejos. Pitus! Não camarões!

Jared suspirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Ok, ok! Parem com a gritaria. – E voltou-se para o jovem que se encontrava encolhido no canto da cozinha. – O que aconteceu para você ter trazido os camarões?

- Mil desculpas, senhor Padalecki, mas o que o chefe Manoel sempre pede estavam em falta e eu não sabia que havia diferença entre os dois, quero dizer... olhando parecem iguais.

- Imbecil! Isso daqui nunca foi um pitu! – Manoel gritou novamente.

- Chega, Manolo! – Jared voltou-se para o rapaz. – Alejandro, certo? Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai pegar essa encomenda e voltar para nossa distribuidora. Se o camarões...

- Pitus!

- Certo, se os _pitus_, tiverem chegado, você vai devolver os camarões e cobrir a diferença, caso não tenha chegado, a gente ver se substitui por outro produto que estejamos precisando.

- Como o que, senhor? – Alejandro perguntou, fazendo Jared suspirar.

- Não disse, é um imbecil. – Manoel falou, balançando a cabeça.

- Ok, melhor eu ir resolver isso. – E voltou-se ao cozinheiro. – E você Manolo, vem comigo.

- Tu tens razão, melhor dessa forma mesma. Agora, eu quero o garoto longe da minha cozinha.

- Eu não posso perder esse emprego, senhor. – O garoto começou a implorar com a respiração agitada. – Por favor, senhor.

- Ninguém está sendo demitido, Alejandro. – Jared parou pensando um pouco. – Você sabe lidar com animais? – O garoto balançou prontamente a cabeça e Jared ignorou o comentário de Manoel sobre o garoto não saber a diferença entre pitus e camarões. – Pois bem, procure por Beaver e peça para que o recoloque no grupo do estábulo.

- Obrigado, senhor, muito obrigado. – Alejandro agradeceu e desapareceu, como se estivesse com medo que Jared mudasse de ideia.

- Tu eis bom por demais para um chefe, JT. – Manoel comentou quando os dois saiam da cozinha.

- E você é um chefe pra lá cheio de frescura, Manolo. Agora, deixa eu passar no meu escritório antes que sigamos.

J2~J2~J2

NOVA YORK

Jensen após sua terceira caneca de café e uma refeição, envolvendo torradas e ovos mexidos, estava acordado o bastante para notar o tamanho da bagagem de Misha.

- Eh... Misha? – Jensen esperou que o moreno lhe desse atenção. – Eu sei que estamos de férias por duas semanas, mas não acha que, pra alguém que vai morar em LA, você precisaria mais do que uma malinha?

- Oh, não, Jensen. – Misha sorriu. – Eu doei meus demais pertences.

- Todos os demais? Como assim? O que aconteceu com Frodo? – Jensen olhava para o amigo com os olhos arregalados.

- Doei também. – Misha

- Você doou seu gato? Oh, céus... eu realmente lhe chamei pra ser meu assistente?

- Jensen, gatos são animais independentes e ligados ao território. Além do mais, ele e Vicky já formaram um laço forte.

- Vicky? Vicky sua professora de yoga? Você doou seu gato a ela? Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que ela era uma louca!

- Não, Jensen, eu falei que ela era totalmente louca e flexível. – Misha ficou com um olhar sonhador por um segundo. – E eu doei a ela meu apartamento e demais pertences também.

- Você é maluco. – Jensen deu de ombros.

- Jensen, não podemos ser tão apegados as coisas materiais. Além do mais, etapa nova, bens novos. Dessa forma, não haverá energias cruzadas.

- Certo. – Jensen falou pausadamente. – Sabe de uma coisa, fique a vontade que eu vou tomar um banho.

E Jensen saiu antes que Misha respondesse algo, se bem que Jensen duvidava que ele fosse. Após seu banho, Jensen continuou no seu quarto, terminando de encaixotar as demais coisas, fazendo as últimas ligações para acertar que a empresa de mudança entregasse seus demais pertences no apartamento de Chris, que estava desocupado na Califórnia.

Quando saiu do quarto e entrou na sala, Jensen teve que piscar os olhos algumas vezes para ter certeza que não estava vendo coisas. Mas, depois que teve certeza que o que via era real, Jensen não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada.

Misha estava sentado no chão e o que parecia ser todo conteúdo em sua mala estava espalhando em sua volta. Havia roupas, fotos, incensos, lenços...

- Deus, Misha! Que bagunça é esse? – Jensen tentava alcançar o sofá sem pisar em nada espalhado pelo chão.

- Não consigo achar minha meia da sorte. – Misha respondeu sem tirar os olhos da bagunça.

- Meia da sorte? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, aquela que estava usando quando consegui esse emprego e viajei de avião pela primeira vez. – Misha, então, se voltou para Jensen. – Cara, eu não posso pegar um avião sem ela. Da última vez, eu e uma garota seguimos até o avião e... wow, pense na turbulência, Jensen! O que Cristal conseguiu fazer...

- Ok, ok... informação demais. – Jensen sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha para o amigo. – Cristal?

- Ela é uma irmã da natureza. – Misha respondeu sério.

- Por que isso não me surpreende. – Jensen sorriu e segurou a almofada que Misha jogou em sua direção.

- Achei! – Misha gritou segurando uma meia cinza triunfantemente.

- Argh... há quanto tempo você não lava essa meia? – Jensen tinha uma expressão de nojo.

- Você tá brincando? Lavar e correr o risco de acabar com toda a sorte.

- Ok, fique longe de mim. – Jensen jogou uma camisa em Misha e se levantou. –Bem, eu acho que vou pegar minhas coisas, afinal já está na hora de seguimos ao aeroporto.

Uma hora depois os dois estavam no aeroporto fazendo o check-in e acomodando-se no avião.

J2~J2~J2

Tbc...

N/A: Desculpem pela demora, mas a história demorou um pouco pra sair do jeito que eu queria. Obrigada pelas reviews


	7. Chapter 7

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

DATA: **NOV****EMBRO DE 2010**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE II ~J2

CAPÍTULO 7

CALIFORNIA

Jared terminou passando a manhã toda com Manoel, resolvendo os problemas com os camarões e quando finalmente voltou ao resort, já era mais de 13h00. Pelo menos, Manoel tinha conseguido seus queridos pitus brasileiros.

Quando entrou no seu escritório, Jared tinha a intenção de guarda os recibos e seguir a procurar de Chris para que passassem o resto do tempo juntos até terem que partir para o aeroporto, mas terminou sendo encurralado por Beaver.

Jim Beaver era o gerente geral do resort e braço direito de Jared. A velha raposa era grande amiga de seu pai e estava sempre lhe apoiando e aconselhando sobre as formas como gerenciar todo o lugar.

- Por favor, Jim, agora não. – Jared reclamou ao amigo. – Eu passei a amanhã toda com o Manolo, falando no meu ouvido sobre a qualidade de cada ingrediente e a importância de escolher os ingredientes adequados para os pratos.

- Me desculpe, garoto, mas quem disse que administrar tudo isso seria fácil? – Jim sorriu simpaticamente e se sentou em frente a Jared.

- Presumo que queria fazer o fechamento do mês? – O mais jovem perguntou, endireitando-se na mesa.

- Não só isso, seu pai quer todo um controle dos gastos com o casamento de Chad e Danneel. Você sabe que ele só não se manifestou contra por ser amigo da família Murray. É melhor fazermos logo isso. Você mais do que ninguém conhece seu velho e se não fizermos isso, ele estará aqui amanhã ao invés da semana da cerimônia.

- Droga, pior que é. – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Acho que ele e o pai do Chad só não se tornaram sócios nos negócios porque não conseguiram, senão os Padaleckis Hotéis e Murray Informáticas seriam uma só.

- Não sei se a economia reagiria com essa união. – Beaver sorriu, mas dava para ver como ele estava apreciando a ideia.

- Mas, pensando direitinho, Chris não gostaria se meu pai chegasse mais cedo.

- O velho ainda não aprova Christian? – Jim perguntou cautelosamente.

- Nah! Não é como ele demonstrasse expressamente que não aprova meu namoro com Chris, mas dá para ver que ele não está contente também.

- É só uma questão de tempo, JT. – Jim tentou animar o jovem a sua frente. – Você sabe como o velho demora para amolecer.

- É...

- Então, vamos cair de cara nas papeladas e cálculos? – Jared apreciou a mudança de assunto e sorriu para o amigo.

- Deixa eu ligar para o Chad, ele vai ter que acompanhar Chris no aeroporto. O amigo de Chris chega daqui há uma hora e não tem como terminarmos isso a tempo.

- Ok.

J2~J2~J2

Chad e Chris trocaram um rápido menear de cabeça quando se encontraram no píer e entraram na SUV do loiro. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por parte do caminho, até Chad desistir e ligar o rádio.

- Isso aew! – Chad gritou quando escutou Lady Gaga tocar na rádio.

Chris lançou um breve olhar para o lado e esticou o braço mudando a radio para uma estação de rock country.

- Ei! O carro é meu, caipira! – Chad voltou o rádio pra estação anterior.

- É, mas seu gosto musical é terrível. – Chris mudou novamente de estação. – Cara, sério? Lady Gaga? Tem certeza que você não é o gay aqui?

- Lady Gaga está na moda, o carro é meu e definitivamente não sou eu que levo por trás aqui! – Chad mudou a estação e Chris não fez nenhuma tentativa em tentar mexer no rádio, quando viu que estava começando outra música.

- Deus, você é infantil! – Chris respondeu e depois sorriu malandramente. – Além do mais quem disse que sou eu que levo por trás?

- Não? Quer dizer... – Chad balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. – Ow! Eu realmente não preciso saber desse aspecto da vida do meu melhor amigo, cara!

- Só estava esclarecendo uma questão, Chad. – Chris ainda sorria, sem perceber Chad o olhando de relance.

- Da próxima vez, deixe-me continuar errado. – Chad voltou o olhar para estrada.

- Como quiser. – Chris deu de ombros.

- Então... esse seu amigo?

- Que, que tem o Jenny? – Chris voltou sua atenção ao loiro.

- Cara, Jenny? – Chad perdeu o fôlego rindo.

- Deixa ele pegar você tirando onda assim dele, Chad. – Chris avisou com um sorrindo.

- Tou morrendo de medo do grande Jenny. – Chad tirou as mãos do volante, fingindo estar a tremer de medo.

- Bem, vamos ver logo. – Chris comentou quando avistou o aeroporto.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen tentou evitar ao máximo o sorriso vitorioso de Misha. Pra falar a verdade, o loiro não conseguia ainda acreditar que o amigo tinha passado metade da viagem conversando com uma garota pra terminar os dois seguindo até o banheiro. Quando Misha tinha retornado a sua poltrona, o sorriso era enorme e este só se virou pra Jensen e sussurrou "a meia". Jensen ergueu a sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça

No momento, os dois estavam se dirigindo a esteira para pegar suas bagagens e seguir para o resort. E Jensen não via a hora de rever Chris. Na verdade, ele estava curioso em conhecer o jovem que tinha conquistado o coração de seu amigo e feito Chris atracar seu navio em um porto fixo.

- Vamos lá, Misha. – Jensen já tinha uma mala pendura no ombro e ajeitava a outra. – Chris com certeza já está nos esperando.

- Eu ainda não encontrei minha mala. – Misha respondeu na maior calma.

- Pronto, era só o que faltava sua mala ter sido extraviada. – Jensen respirou fundo. – Você devia ter deixado uma das meias nela.

- Eu nunca pensei nisso. – Misha estava realmente considerando. – Mas, uma mala extraviada é uma experiência que nunca vive.

- E você vai me dizer que gostaria? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Jensen, cada experiência traz coisas novas a nossas vi...

- Ali está ela! – Jensen interrompeu o discurso, sussurrando para si um graças a Deus. – Agora, vamos, vamos.

- Como sempre mandão! – Misha seguia atrás de Jensen. – Jensen, você precisa se livrar um pouco dessa tensão.

- Vá se acostumando, sou seu chefe, agora, - Jensen sorriu.

- Jenny!

Jensen escutou o gritou e fechou os olhos, fazendo careta, mas não conseguiu evitar o enorme sorriso. – Chris!

Logo, ambos estavam num forte abraço. – Nossa, meu amigo, que saudade! Como você está? Não se meteu em nenhuma confusão, não é?

- Como sempre, um protetor excessivo. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinho. – Jensen se afastou ainda sorrindo.

- Tão bem que continua com seu traseiro solitário. – Nesse momento, houve um "ham ram" e Chris percebeu Misha atrás de Jensen e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ou não?

- Não, não! – Jensen se apressou em responder. – Chris, esse é um amigo meu, Misha Collins. Ele vai trabalhar comigo aqui em Los Angeles.

- Ah... o esquisito? – Chris perguntou sussurrando, fazendo Jensen rolar os olhos.

- O único e próprio. – Misha se introduziu, oferecendo a mão para Chris.

- Então, você é o Jenny?

- E você é o famoso JT? – Jensen perguntou, olhando Chad de cima a baixo. – Porque se for, melhor já estabelecemos algumas regras. Jenny é definitivamente um não.

- Deus, não! – Chris lançou um olhar avaliador a Chad. – Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho bom gosto.

Jensen começou a rir. – Algumas vezes, Chris. Então.

- Chad, o noivo. – Chad se apresentou.

- Chad Murray? – Jensen olhou novamente para Chad.

- Sim, algum problema? – Chad falou na defensiva.

- Nenhum, uma vez que você será meu futuro chefe. Jensen Ackles.

- Então, Jenny? – Chad sorriu, tirando onda de sua posição, fazendo Jensen rolar os olhos uma segunda vez.

- Como eu ia falando, Jensen, o cara é um idiota. Só o JT pra agüentá-lo. – Chris olhou para Jensen e sorriu sem graças. – Mas, ocorreu um imprevisto e ele não pode vir ao aeroporto.

- O Jay me tem em consideração muito mais que você. – Ouvi Chad chamar por "Jay", trouxe certo reconhecimento em Jensen, mas esse balançou a cabeça, afastando a sensação.

- Oh, Chad, meu caro, acredite que você é uma das primeiras pessoas que ele esquece quando eu uso essa boquinha aqui. – Chris fez um movimento que achou sensual com a boca.

Jensen fez careta e deu um murro leve em Chris, Chad só arregalou os olhos e encarou o moreno. Misha foi o único a rir. E assim, os quatro seguiram até a 4x4 a fim de chegar ao píer e seguir até o resort.

J2~J2~J2

A reunião com Jim não demorou tanto quanto Jared esperava, mas quando terminaram Chris já havia pego a lancha para costa, a fim de pegarem o tal "Jenny". Jared não podia negar que estava curioso por conhecer esse famoso amigo de seu namorado.

Separado todas as papeladas, Jared olhou ao redor do seu escritório, pensando no que faria para passar ao tempo. Ele poderia ir atrás de Megan, mas isso significaria ter que agüentar a companhia da Danneel. Sério, última opção a ser escolhida.

Pensou em voltar a cachoeira, mas tinha medo de demorar muito tempo lá. Foi, então, que pensou em ir até seu chalé e se distrair com Harley. Ele não tinha brincado com o cão naquele dia, já que tinha escolhido por andar de cavalo. Então, Jared seguiu até seu chalé, onde, diante da animação do cachorro, decidiu por dá uma volta com o animal.

- Ei, Jared! – Uma jovem loira lhe cumprimentou, aproximando-se.

- Harley! Bom garoto. – A outra morena foi direto fazer carinho em Harley. – Tudo bom, Jared?

- Tudo bom, sim, Alisson. Erica. – Jared sorriu, desde que se lembrava essas duas passavam suas férias no resort. – Vão ficar para o casamento?

- Até parece que, com o perdão da palavra, – Alisson começou a responder. – a caça níquel ia deixar de nos convidar. Nossa família é dona da maior emissora de televisão da cidade.

- Não perdoou. – Jared falou serio, fazendo as meninas ficarem nervosas, mas ele sussurrou e sorriu. – Eu mais que aprovo.

- Porra, Jared, que nos matar de susto. – Erica deu um leve murro no ombro de Jared, fazendo esse gargalhar.

- Desculpe, meninas, mas vocês precisavam ver suas caras.

- Sua sorte é que a gente lhe adora. – Alisson tentou fazer cara feia sem sucesso.

- Cadê o gostoso do seu namorado? – Erica perguntou, olhando em volta. – Não que ele supere o gostosão do elevador... Quê? – Erica parou e olhou para Alisson que lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Vocês duas realmente precisam a aprender a pensar antes de falar. – Jared balançou a cabeça, mas o sorriso tinha diminuído. – Chris foi até o aeroporto com Chad, um amigo dele está chegando e eles devem está voltando a qualquer momento.

- Amigo, Jared? – Alisson se aproximou de Jared animado.

- Sinto muito, meninas, mas até onde eu sei, ele joga no meu time.

- Deus, Ali, pelo jeito nossa única solução por aqui é criar pênis. – Erica reclamou exasperadamente.

Jared riu. – Meninas, não sejam exageradas. Até porque... – Jared fez uma pausa, olhando em volta. – Um passarinho me contou que vocês tiveram muita diversão final de semana passada.

As jovens se entreolharam. – Ainda bem que já somos de maior, não é mesmo?

- Definitivamente. – Jared concordou, sorrindo.

- Bem... a gente vai indo, Jared. – Eric começou a puxar Alisson. – Tchau.

Logo as duas tinham se afastados, mas Jared riu quando escutou Alisson perguntar a Erica se ela achava que Jared tinha contado aos seus pais. Jared olhou para o relógio e xingou, Chris já devia ter voltado. Correndo, chamou Harley e seguiu até a suíte para prender o cachorro antes de procurar por Chris.

J2~J2~J2

Chris guiu Jensen e Misha até a recepção e solicitou a Taylor alguém que levasse as malas até a suíte que tinha sido reservada para os dois.

- Ei, Taylor?

- Pois não, Christian? – Chris arqueou a sobrancelha. – Diga logo, Chris.

- Assim é bem melhor. – Chris sorriu. – Onde está...

- O senhor Padalecki? – Taylor arqueou uma sobrancelha como esperando Chris contrariá-la, o que não aconteceu. – Eu vi ele seguindo pro chalé.

- Ótimo! Obrigada, querida. – O elogio só arrancou um rolar de olhos da atendente. – Vamos Jensen, que quero lhe apresentar a ele.

- E eu não vejo a hora de conhecer esse famoso JT. – Jensen deu um murrinho no ombro de Chris.

- Vamos, então, o chalé não é longe. – Chris saiu na frente.

- Eu vou passar essa, preciso energizar o quarto. – Misha falou, olhando em volta.

- Precisa o quê? – Chris parou, encarando Misha como se este tivesse uma segunda cabeça.

- Não pergunte, Chris. – Jensen, porém, intercedeu primeiro.

- Tudo bem, então. – Chris voltou até onde Misha estava para lhe entregar as chaves e apontar a direção dos elevadores.

Jensen já estava a entrada do saguão quando Chris começou a ir em sua direção. Porém, quando se voltou para sair do hotel, deu de cara com um muro de músculos, bastante familiar. Jensen fechou os olhos e segurou na roupa do homem a sua frente para não cair, quando escutou aquela voz que não conseguia esquecer.

- Des... você?

Aquela voz trouxe um tremor em Jensen e foi contra vontade que este abriu os olhos, mas estes só confirmaram quem Jensen já sabia está na sua frente. Todavia, o que aconteceu em seguida o deixou tonto.

- Jenny, você o encontrou. – Chris tinha o alcançado e estava do lado de Jared, sem notar como tanto Jared como Jensen estavam estáticos. – Jenny, JT. JT, Jenny.

Jared manteve o olhar ilegível em Jensen. – Você é o Jenny?

J2~J2~J2

Tbc...

N/A: Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem pela demora, mas, no momento, estou viajando, então, tá meio complicado atualizar a fic. E desculpem mais uma vez por parar a fic aí, mas é sempre bom ter cliffhanger de vez em quando, não é mesmo? =p

N/A²: Obrigada pelas reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

DATA: **NOV****EMBRO DE 2010**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE II ~J2

CAPÍTULO 8

Os dois ficaram se olhando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, mas Jensen percebeu quando a surpresa em Jared mudou para tensão e o olhar deste endureceu.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Jared cumprimentou levemente com a cabeça. – Mas, no momento, eu estou um pouco ocupado.

No segundo seguinte, Jared já tinha se distanciado o suficiente para fazer Chris correr atrás dele.

- Ei, JT! – Chris o segurou pelo braço. – Wow! O que é isso cara? Não acha que está sendo um pouco grosso com Jensen?

Jared lançou mais um olhar na direção de Jensen que continuava a lhe olhar ainda espantado, antes de voltar sua atenção para Chris, respirando fundo.

- Me desculpe, ok? – Jared o puxou pelo braço e deu um beijo em sua testa. – Mas, a manhã foi longa e eu estou me sentindo cansado. Além do mais, aposto que seu amigo está cansado também. Deixe ele se acomodar e depois eu prometo que me desculpo com ele, está bem?

Chris permaneceu com os braços cruzados e o olhar ressentido, fazendo com que Jared suspirasse e dirigisse até Jensen.

- Ei, me desculpe se fui meio grosso. – Jared disse sem jeito, lutando com todas as suas forças contra a vontade de correr dali, o mais longe de Jensen possível. – Mas, os amigos de Chris são sempre benvidos em qualquer de nossos hotéis.

- Nã... não, tudo bem. – Jensen disse sem jeito, olhando para Jared como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. – Eu não sabia que você era o dono do resort.

- Eu jurava que tinha lhe contado. – Chris comentou, parecendo mais calmo.

- Na verdade, meu pai é o dono, mas eu administro esse aqui. – Jared olhou em volta, procurando uma saída. – E, eu sinto muito mesmo, mas com o casamento se aproximando isso aqui está uma loucura. – Voltou-se, então, para Chris. – Chris, tenho certeza que você e Jensen aqui tem muito o que pôr em dia, eu me reúno com vocês durante o jantar, está bem?

- Jared, mas... – Chris começou a reclamar.

- Tudo bem, Chris, não deve ser fácil administrar um hotel desses. – Jensen virou-se para Jared, o qual sustentou o olhar.

Forçando-se a quebrar o contato visual, Jared concordou com a cabeça e virou, seguindo em direção ao seu escritório, gritando sobre o ombro. – Os encontro mais tarde.

Jared só faltou praticamente correr até o seu escritório, esbarrando no caminho em Chad, que tinha xingado, mas seguido o amigo até a pequena sala.

- Jared, o que diabos aconteceu? – Chad tentou chamar atenção do amigo, mas esse andava de um lado para o outro murmurando algo. – Jay!

O grito fez Jared voltar sua atenção para o amigo. – Ele tá aqui.

- Ele quem? – Chad estava confuso.

- Jensen! – Jared gritou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

- Dã... eu sei, fui eu quem foi buscar o amiguinho do seu cantor caipira no aeroporto, esqueceu? – Chad sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e jogou as pernas sobre a mesa.

- Não, Chad, você não entendeu. – Jared olhava fixamente para o amigo. – Jenny é Jensen, meu Jensen.

Chad começou a balançar a cabeça quando seus olhos arregalaram e ele virou-se para ter uma melhor visão de Jared. – Seu Jensen, tipo o carinha de um ano atrás? – Jared só mordeu os lábios e confirmou com a cabeça. – Filho de uma mãe! Ele ainda tem coragem de dá às caras por aqui depois da sacanagem que ele fez com você?

- Eu... eu não acho que ele esperava me encontrar aqui. – Jared sussurrou, passando a mão sobre o rosto. – Deus! O que eu faço agora?

- Como assim o que você faz? – Chad olhou incrédulo para Jared. – Você manda ele catar um belo de um coquinho, Jay.

- Ele é o melhor amigo do Chris, Chad. – Jared sentou pesadamente em sua cadeira. – Eu não posso mandar ele embora, não sem explicar o porquê para o Chris.

- Então, explique.

- Oh, claro. – A voz de Jared continuou carregada de sarcasmo. – Ei, Chris, sabe aqueles 3 meses que recusei suas investidas, bem foi porque eu estava esperando o idiota e filho de uma mãe do seu amigo que me fudeu e foi embora no outro dia sem um tchau. Agora, eu quero que ele vá embora, porque sua presença ainda mexe comigo. – Jared fechou os olhos. – É, eu vejo isso indo muito bem.

- Cara, você não precisa fazer assim... – Chad voltou os olhos arregalados para Jared. – Como assim ainda mexe com você? Jay, o cara foi o maior cafajeste contigo.

- Droga, Chad, eu sei, ok? Eu sei, mas... – Jared passou a mão nos cabelos os embaralhando mais ainda. – Quando eu olhei nos olhos dele. Droga!

- Jared, você vai me prometer que não vai facilitar para esse "Jenny". – Chad inclinou, aproximando da mesa. – Porra, se você quiser eu o demito agora mesmo.

- Demitir? – Jared estava confuso.

- O imbecil trabalha para uma de nossas firmas, pelo que ele falou, está vindo da filial de Nova York para a central aqui em Cali. – Chad, então, ficou bem sério. – O que vai ser, Jay? É só uma ligação.

- Deus, não! – Jared balançou a cabeça, espantado. – Eu não quero que você faça isso por mim, ok? Deixe o emprego dele fora disso tudo.

- Tudo bem, Jay, você é quem sabe. – Chad encostou-se na cadeira. – O que você vai fazer?

- Eu não sei, Chad. – Jared pressionou os olhos. – No momento, eu vou tomar um remédio para minha dor de cabeça e evitar Chris e Jensen o máximo possível.

Jared se levantou e Chad acompanhou o amigo até o chalé.

J2~J2~J2

JENSEN

Jensen continuou olhando na direção que Jared havia sumido, como se estivesse paralisado. Ele nem percebia que sua respiração tinha agitado e que Chris estava falando com ele. Sua mente estava paralisada na visão de Jared em sua frente.

- Ei, Jenny, me desculpe. Eu realmente não sei no que deu nele, ele não é assim. – Chris parou, percebendo como Jensen estava com a respiração agitada. – Jensen, você está se sentido bem? Jenny?

A mão em seu ombro o fez sobressaltar e ele voltou-se para um Chris preocupado.

- O que você falou?

- Jenny, você está bem? – Chris olhava atentamente para Jensen. – Você está passando mal, alguma coisa?

Jensen respirou fundo e piscou algumas vezes. – Não é nada, Chris, deve ser só o cansaço da viagem.

Chris ainda olhava duvidoso. – Tem certeza? Se você não estiver se sentido bem, temos um médico aqui que pode dá uma olhada em você.

- Não precisa, Chris. – Jensen sorriu, tentando diminui a preocupação do amigo. – Eu estou bem. – Sentindo que o amigo ainda duvidava, Jensen deu um leve empurrão em seu ombro. – Qual é? Já cansou da minha presença? Vamos lá, cowboy, me pague uma bebida enquanto pomos a conversa em dia.

Chris mordeu os lábios em hesitação, mas então sorriu e guiou Jensen em direção ao bar. – Só a primeira rodada, meu amigo, a segunda é completamente por sua conta.

No bar, Jensen mal prestava atenção em Chris, enquanto esse falava de suas turnês em eventos, bares e outros hotéis. O pensamento Jensen estava mesmo em Jared, em como ele continuava alto, bonito, mais musculoso que dá última vez, de um jeito que Jensen totalmente aprovava. Mas, Jensen pensava principalmente em como seu coração tinha acelerado ao se deparar com o moreno. E foi o nome de Jared que fez Jensen voltar sua atenção a conversa.

- Mas ficar perto de Jared tem suas compensações. – Chris sorriu. – Apesar das mordomias não terem aumentado.

O sorriso de Chris, ao falar de Jared, foi como um balde de água fria em Jensen, trazendo este para a realidade. Realidade esta em que Jared era namorado de Chris, seu melhor amigo. Como que diabos isso tinha acontecido?

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, cara. – Chris continuava sem notar a mudança em Jensen. – Afinal, as mordomias são muito boas, se lembra, Jenny?

Jensen limou a garganta para desfazer o nó que tinha surgido. – Claro que eu me lembro, você não parava de falar em se tornar fixo por causa delas. – Jensen terminou, forçando um sorriso.

- Verdade. – Chris riu e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. – Mas, acredite, o que o que Jared oferece as bandas, muitos lugares não oferecem nem a metade.

Jensen travou uma batalha interna, mas no final, ele tinha que saber. – Foi assim que você conheceu o Jared? Quando ele estava lhe contratando?

- Não, os contratos são firmados com o Jim, ele é o braço direito de Jared. – Chris tomou mais um gole de seu wiskey e balançou a cabeça sorrindo sem graça. – Eu conheci Jared no dia no que o seu Romeu lhe deu o chute na bunda.

Jensen fingiu não ter sentido o peito apertar e limpou o nó da garganta antes de continuar. – Então... vocês estão juntos desde que se conheceram?

- Oh, não, não, meu amigo. – Chris sorria abertamente agora. – Não foi tão fácil assim, eu tive que marcar território por 3 meses antes de consegui que ele se quer aceitasse tomar uma cerveja juntos.

Jensen forçou o sorriso e o tom casual. – Por quê? Problemas com namorado no pedaço?

Chris olhou para o amigo e tomou outro gole da sua bebida. – Sabe? No começo, eu até pensei que tinha um namorado envolvido. – Então, Chris se aproximou sussurrando. – Mas, depois de umas perguntas, eu descobrir que ele se envolveu com um idiota que foi embora sem mais nem menos. O filho da mãe nem para dizer que queria só curtir.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e tentou não prestar atenção da forma descompassada que seu coração batia. – Tem certeza que nunca teve namorado envolvido?

- Nah, mas o bolo do idiota deixou JT meio arrisco. – Chris abriu um sorriso antes de continuar. – Mas, acredite valeu totalmente a pena, JT é incrível. Eu só tenho que agradecer àquele grande idiota, seja ele quem for. – Chris levantou sua cerveja, fazendo um brinde. – Ao grande idiota.

- É... ao idiota. – Jensen sussurrou, concordando que não havia outro nome melhor para descrever como ele estava se sentindo.

J2~J2~J2

JARED

Jared acordou com um corpo quente ao seu lado. Ele havia se dirigido mais cedo para seu chalé, tomado duas pílulas para enxaqueca e expulsado Chad de lá, a fim de descansar um pouco antes de enfrentar Jenny, ou melhor, Jensen.

No momento, entretanto, os carinhos que estava recebendo na nuca estava conseguindo acalmar Jared e logo o moreno estava entregando-se aos carinhosos beijos. Virando-se para tomar aqueles lábios no seu, Jared deixou sua mente viajar e imaginar olhos verdes, acompanhados por aqueles lábios.

- Hum... JT.

O apelido carinhoso vez Jared abrir os olhos surpresos e interromper os beijos. – Chris?

- Quê? – Chris perguntou, tentando retomar os contatos. – Não é como se você esperasse outra pessoa não é mesmo?

- Quê? Não, não! Claro que não! – Jared respondeu sobressaltado.

- Deus, JT! Eu estava brincando. – Chris olhava preocupado para Jared. – Alguma coisa errada? Primeiro você destrata Jensen, agora você está todo assustado. Baby?

- Não é nada, Chris! – Jared deu um beijo carinhoso em Chris. – Eu só estou cansado.

- Tem certeza?

Jared observou Chris por um instante e sorriu. – Tenho sim. Em verdade, só você me abraçando assim já me faz me sentir melhor.

Chris sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É? E se eu fizer mais um pouco, como você vai se sentir?

Jared levantou o pescoço, dando espaço para Chris. – Um... acredito que definitivamente melhor.

- Bem... – Chris falava entre carinhos. – Como o bom namorado que sou, eu vou fazer esse esforço por você.

- Deus, como eu fui tão sortudo em terminar com você? – Jared sorriu, dando um beijo mais profundo em Chris.

- Sabe que eu me pergunto a mesma coisa? – Chris gargalhou com o murro leve que levou.

A respiração dos dois acalmou por um instante e os dois permaneceram abraçados por um tempo.

- JT. – Chris quebrou o silêncio. – Tem certeza que você vai está melhor para mais tarde?

- Claro, agora mesmo eu estou me sentido bem melhor. – Jared sorriu sinceramente.

- Ótimo, porque eu tenho certeza que você e o Jenny vão se dá muito bem. – Chris se sustentou no cotovelo, olhando para Jared.

- Humm... vamos não falar no seu Jenny agora. – Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu estou com outras coisas em mente.

- É? – Jared com concordou com a cabeça. – Algo me diz que eu vou adorar essas coisas.

- Acredito que sim. – Jared respondeu, antes de tomar os lábios de Chris no seu, afinal, a última coisa que ele queria agora era pensar em Jensen, mesmo que essa parecesse ser uma batalha em vão.

J2~J2~J2

Jared tomou banho, tentando expulsar os pensamentos de Jensen. Ele não iria deixar a aparição do loiro atrapalhar seu relacionamento com Chris, muito menos depois do que Jensen tinha feito. E assim decidido, Jared desligou o chuveiro, se enxugou e entrou no quarto, sem se preocupar em se cobrir com toalha.

Um assobio o fez sorrir e vira-se em direção a cama, onde Chris ainda encontrava-se deitado. – Você retornou dos mortos?

- Depois do que você fez comigo, JT. Gastou toda minha energia. – Chris balançou a cabeça sorrindo. – Mas, tá ai um visão pela qual vale a pena voltar dos mortos.

Jared rolou os olhos, mas sorria. – Melhor você se levantar e tomar um banho. Estava pensando em você e a banda tocarem essa noite, o que acham?

- Ótima ideia. – Chris disse se levanto, mas dirigindo-se até Jared. – Quem sabe eu não convenço Jenny subir no palco?

- Claro, porque não? – Jared engoliu o nó da garganta e deu um selinho em Chris. – Agora, vá tomar banho que eu vou pedir para organizarem o salão.

Jared saiu do quarto e seguiu diretamente ao seu escritório, rezendo para não encontrar com Jensen no caminho.

J2~J2~J2

Tbc...

N/A: Pessoal, meus dias estão cada vez mais corridos, mas não se preocupem que a fic não vai ficar parada, ok? Espero que continuem gostando e acompanhando.

N/A²: Obrigada pelas reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

DATA: **NOV****EMBRO DE 2010**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE II ~J2

CAPÍTULO 09

JENSEN

Jensen sentia a cabeça meio leve, em razão da quantidade de álcool bebida em pouco tempo com o estômago vazio, mas conseguiu seguir até seu quarto sem grandes problemas, apesar de sua cabeça está dando voltas.

Dentro da suíte, Jensen jogou-se no sofá. – Tou fudido.

- Mas, já? – Misha que estava a um canto da sala, fazendo yoga, perguntou. – Não que esteja recriminando.

- Não, Misha, não é... – Jensen, todavia foi interrompido pelo moreno.

- Eu particularmente acho que você estava precisando, afinal você sempre fica inquieto após algum tempo na seca. – Misha continuava calmamente. – E se eu bem me lembro você não deu mais nenhuma dentro desde que Mike o trocou...

- Misha! – Jensen cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Deus, eu tou muito bêbado pra tentar descobrir como você sabe disso!

Misha só sorriu da cena do amigo. – Ok, então, Jensen. Qual o nome dele?

- Jared. – Jensen respondeu sem pensar.

- Hum... – Misha contemplou por uns segundos. – Jared. É um nome alegre, com boas energias. Acho que ele pode ser bom pra você.

Jensen soltou um grunhindo. – Deus, eu odeio minha vida!

- O que foi? Pensei que você estava feliz em fazer essa viagem e rever seu amigo.

- E estou, é só... – Jensen se levantou meio sem equilíbrio. – Sabe de uma coisa, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, vou ao quarto, me matar primeiro.

- Só não faça muita sujeira! Tome pílulas. – Misha gritou enquanto Jensen entrava no quarto.

- Eu te odeio. – Misha escutou antes da porta fechar, então, levantou-se e saiu do quarto, resolvendo fazer uma turnê pelo resort.

J2~J2~J2

JARED

Entrando no saguão do hotel, Jared soltou uma respiração desanimada quando percebeu quem vinha em sua direção.

- E o dia continua cada vez melhor. – Sussurrou pra si mesmo, antes de se dirigi a Danneel que tinha acabado de parar na sua frente. – Olá, Danneel.

- Você quer me dizer o que está fazendo? – Danneel tinha os braços cruzados e encarava Jared.

- No momento, escutando a sua maravilhosa voz. – Jared respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

- Danneel, _querida_, por favor. – Chad estava ao lado de Danneel e olhava para o amigo como se pedindo desculpas. – Não é nada de mais.

- Nada de mais? – Danneel voltou-se para Chad. – O casamento está batendo na porta e ele está preparando uma festa com aquele namorado caipira dele!

- Então, é sobre isso que se trata? – Jared perguntou cansado.

- Isso? – Danneel voltou seu olhar enraivecido a Jared. – O salão devia estar sendo reservado e preparado pro meu casamento.

- Querida...

- Cala a boca, Chad. – Danneel cortou o loiro sem delongas. – Você é um incompetente. Pelo visto, terei que falar com o seu pai.

- O pai do Chad não pode fazer nada. – Jared, agora, tinha perdido a paciência. – Pra falar a verdade se não fosse pelo Sr. Murray esse casamento nem existiria.

- Como você... – Danneel deu um passo em direção a Jared.

- Eu falo com você como eu bem quiser. – Jared fez uso de sua altura. – E como eu tenho plena autonomia sobre a direção desse resort, digo-lhe que vai haver festa hoje à noite. E quanto ao casamento... – Jared voltou-se para o amigo. – bem, eu ainda não perdi esperanças que o Chad vai mandar você e o pai dele pra puta que o pariu. Agora com sua licença.

Jared deixou Danneel e Chad sem mais palavras e seguiu em direção a seu escritório até mudar de ideia e se dirigi até o bar.

O bartender ficou surpreso em ver Jared àquela hora no bar hotel, surpresa essa que só aumentou quando o moreno pediu um wisky duplo com gelo.

- Tudo bem, Jared?

- Sim, claro. - Jared respondeu com forçado entusiasmo. – Por que não estaria, Aldis?

O jovem só fez erguer uma sobrancelha e olhar de Jared e para o corpo na mão deste.

- Quê? Eu não posso vir ao bar do meu maldito hotel e pedi uma bebida? – Jared perguntou na defensiva.

Aldis levantou as mãos e se afastou, ajeitando umas coisas no balcão. – Não está mais aqui que falou, chefe.

- Não, Aldis. – Jared respirou fundo. – Me desculpas. Mas, é, o dia não está sendo um dos melhores.

Nesse instante, um hospede entrou no bar e sentou-se ao lado de Jared no balcão.

- Por favor, uma água tônica.

- Em um minuto, senhor. – Aldis virou-se para providenciar a bebida.

- Não me lembro de você por aqui. Se hospedando pela primeira vez? – Jared virou-se para o homem ao seu lado. – Desculpe-me a intromissão. Eu sou Jared Padalecki, anfitrião do hotel.

- Nada a se desculpar. – O moreno aceitou a mão de Jared com um sorriso. – Me chamo Misha e, respondendo sua pergunta, sim, primeira vez aqui e devo dizer que o lugar é deslumbrante.

- Bom, seja benvido, então. – Jared meneou com a cabeça e pegou seu copo, bebendo o resto do wisky,

- Me desculpe. – Misha olhava para Jared com certo interesse. – Mas, você me disse que seu nome era Jared?

- JT, vai querer outra dose? – Aldis tinha acabado de voltar com a água tônica de Misha. – Senhor, desculpe pela demora.

- Sem problema. – Misha respondeu, aceitando a bebida.

Jared sorriu para os dois. – Sim, Jared Padalecki, ou, como os amigos insistem, - O moreno apontou para Aldis. – JT. E não, Aldis, eu só queria essa dose mesmo.

Misha arregalou os olhos e sussurrou. – Puta que pariu!

- Desculpe? – Jared não entendia a reação do homem ao seu lado.

- Oh... desculpe-me, Jared. – Misha parecia está saindo de seu estupor. – Você é o namorado de Chris?

- Sim, você conhece Chris? – Jared voltou a sorrir.

- Na verdade, eu sou amigo de Jensen, ele é quem é amigo de Chris. – Misha respondeu, que observando bem Jared percebeu o moreno ficar, de repente, tenso.

- Oh... – Jared tentou engoli o nó que se formou em sua garganta. – Bem, então, você será mais que benvido na festa que estou organizando com Chris para hoje à noite. Agora, se você dois me dão licença.

Misha ficou observando Jared sair do bar como se temesse pela própria vida e virou-se para o bartender. – Sabe, Aldis. É Aldis, certo? – O que o outro confirmou. – Eu acho que vou trocar minha água tônica por algo mais forte. Algo me diz que vou precisar nessa viagem.

J2~J2~J2

CHRIS

Chris seguiu até o hotel pensativo. Ele ainda não tinha entendia porque Jared tinha se comportado daquele jeito, mas seu namorado parecia ter voltado ao seu comportamento normal. O próprio Chris fez questão de levantar o astral de Jared esta tarde.

E agora, Chris sorria com a expectativa da pequena festa que eles iam organizar para esta noite. E ele faria de tudo para que Jensen aproveitasse e se divertisse, pois Chris realmente estava com saudade do amigo.

O moreno parou perto da entrada do saguão principal do hotel, observando a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. Chad e Danneel estavam mais uma vez a discutir, ou melhor, Danneel estava a discutir com Chad que só ouvia calado.

Respirando fundo, Chris percorreu os últimos passos, colocando-se entre Chad e Danneel.

- Eu se fosse você calava essa boca, Danneel. – Chris falou calmamente.

- Me desculpe? – Danneel, se possível, ficou mais vermelha de raiva. – Se eu fosse você, cowboy, não me intrometeria...

- Pois o cowboy aqui já se intrometeu e se a vaca não parar de mugir, ele vai pegá-la pelo rabo e jogá-la naquela piscina. – Chris não poupou tempo em responder.

- Eu tenho certeza que você é burro. – Danneell manteve-se perto de Chris, enquanto Chad observava a cena ainda chocado com a presença inesperada do moreno. – Mas, duvido que seja homem suficiente para tanto. O desculpe, homem não, viado.

- Danneel, não... – Mas, seja o que for que Chad fosse falar, não adiantaria mais, pois Chris havia jogado Danneel pelo ombro como se fosse um saco de batata qualquer e já se dirigia até a piscina. – Chris! Não faça isso.

- Fazer o quê? – Chris continuou, ignorando os gritos e insultos de Danneel.

- Sério, cara, solte a Danneel. – Chad alcançou o moreno quando este chegou à piscina.

- Está certo disso? – Chris sorriu maliciosamente quando o loiro assentiu sem perceber a intenção daquele. – O prazer é todo meu.

O pequeno grupo de pessoas, entre funcionários e alguns hóspedes, que havia se juntando para observar a comoção começou a rir. Danneel, agora toda ensopada, xingava todo pulmão, recusando a ajuda que Chad ofereceu para sair da piscina.

- Você, cowboyzinho, vai me pagar cara por isso. – Danneel, então, sumiu em direção ao hotel, mancando por só está calçando um de seus sapatos de grife, o outro esquecido na piscina.

Ainda rindo, o resto do pessoal começou a ir embora. Chris só observava tudo com os braços cruzados e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, até que alguém o empurrou, fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio.

- Ei! – Chris reclamou, dando um passo para trás.

- O que você pensa que estar fazendo? – Chad deu mais um empurrão em Chris. – Você se diverte complicando ainda mais minha vida?

Porém, dessa vez, Chris estava atento e segurou os pulsos do loiro. – Se você não percebeu, eu estava lhe ajudando, seu idiota ingrato. Era isso que estava fazendo.

- Ajudando? – Chad riu, balançando a cabeça. – Pois, fique sabendo que não sou uma donzela em perigo que precisa da sua ajuda. Eu sei me cuida. – Chad tentou em vão empurrar Chris novamente, mas o moreno o segurava firma.

- Ah! Claro! Sabe tanto que deixa aquela megera da sua noiva lhe trata como um verme! – Chris tentava controlar sua raiva. – Deus! Você nem a ama, por que não a manda ela catar coquinho?

- Quem é você para dizer quem eu amo? – Chad estava quase gritando. – Você não me conhece. Você não é meu amigo.

- Todo mundo pode ver que você não ama. E o que eu sei é que você deve estar desesperado para aceitar casar com aquela bruxa. – Chris, então, sorriu maliciosamente. Ele não sabia explicava, mas Chad conseguia tirar ele do sério como ninguém. – Que foi? Não é homem o suficiente para ir atrás de quem realmente você quer? Tá com medo de ser rejeitado ou do que o papai vai diz...

Num movimento rápido e que pegou Chris de surpresa, Chad conseguiu se soltar. Depois disso, Chris só se deu conta que havia uma boca colada a sua. Seus pensamentos pararam e, por um momento, ele só estava ciente daquela boca, que se seguiu de um língua pedindo passagem. Como se perdido em outra dimensão, outro momento, Chris viu-se correspondendo, até que seus pensamentos voltaram a funcionar e ele perceber quem estava beijando. Chad. Ele estava beijando Chad e com esse último pensamento, Chris interrompeu o momento.

- Mas que merda! – Chris xingou, puxando por ar.

Chad parou um instante atordoado e Chris pode ver em seus olhos quando o que finalmente percebeu o que havia feito. Olhando em volta e andando de costas, o loiro começou a se afastou o cantor.

- Porra! – Chad xingou quando esbarrou numa cadeira às suas costas, mas logo se levantou e praticamente correu em direção ao hotel. – Merda! Me desculpa... eu não...

- Chad, espera! – Chris ainda tentou impedir que o loiro fosse embora, mas este já tinha alcançado o saguão de entrada, deixando Chris sozinho sem entender o que tinha acontecido, ou melhor, o que ele estava sentindo.

J2~J2~J2

JARED

Jared conseguiu passar o resto da tarde providenciando a comemoração sem se encontrar com Jensen, Chad, Danneel e Chris. E por mais que estivesse satisfeito com isso, ele não pode evitar estranhar que Chris não o tivesse procurado. Porém, ele afastou o pensamento, decidindo que seu namorado deveria estar aproveitando seu tempo com Jensen, o que só o fazia ficar ainda mais contente por ter conseguido esta tarde de folga dos seus problemas pessoais.

Verificando se os últimos detalhes para a noite estavam em ordem, Jared suspirou fundo e se preparou para sair do seu escritório e encarar o mundo. Todavia, ele não esperava dá de cara logo com Jensen.

O loiro que parecia estar seguindo até o salão de festa parou ao som da porta abrindo e parou observando Jared. Os dois ficaram assim encarando-se por o que pareceu horas até que Jensen quebrou o silêncio meio sem jeito.

- Ei... eu estava... é, o salão. – Terminou apontando para a entrada do salão de festa e respirando fundo. – Eu estou indo pro salão.

Jared ficou alguns segundos calado com a expressão ilegível até concorda com a cabeça e se virar pra seguir na direção oposta.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e, tomando uma decisão, deu um passo em direção ao moreno. – Jared, espere!

- Pois não? – Jared falou num tom profissional e distante que Jensen nunca tinha escutado vir do mais novo.

- Olha, eu sei que o clima entre nós não é um dos melhores, mas – Jensen tentava manter a voz firme. – acho que devemos conversar e chegar a um entendimento. Pelo menos, por Chris.

Jared soltou um riso forçado e nervoso. – Bom saber que você se preocupa pelo menos com o Chris.

- Jared...

- Não, Jensen, eu vou dizer como vai ser. – Jared voltou-se completamente para o loiro. – Obviamente a situação só é incomoda para mim, afinal eu fui o idiota que pensou ser mais de uma mera transa, então...

- Não é verdade. – Jensen interrompeu quase sussurrando. – Eu posso explicar o que aconteceu.

- Bem, você não achou importante há um ano, agora não importa mais. – Jared respondeu, mantendo-se firme. – Então, fazemos o seguinte: quando Chris estiver por perto, sejamos civis um com outro, mas do contrário, finja que não me conhece, pois eu claramente nunca o conheci, pelo menos, não como pensava. Agora, se me dá licença.

Jared bloqueio o máximo a expressão pálida e machucada de Jensen e voltou a entrar em seu escritório, pois não conseguiria agüentar até o chalé. Tanto que foi só o tempo de fechar a porta para o mesmo desabasse, tremendo quando deixou suas emoções livres.

"Por que ainda dói tanto?", Jared pensava, sentindo o aperto no peito. "Vamos lá, Jared, não deixe ele te machucar mais uma vez. Você fez o que era certo". Mas, por mais que repetisse isso a si mesmo, a expressão machucada de Jensen voltava a sua memória. Enquanto, sua cabeça afirmava que havia feito certo, seu coração teimava em dizer que não. Estava claro, para Jared, que o que havia sentido por Jensen continuava forte.

J2~J2~J2

Tbc...

N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas está difícil parar e escrever, quem sabe agora com o carnaval eu consiga. Vamos torcer. No demais, gostaram? Posso continuar?

N/A²: Obrigada pelas reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE II ~J2

CAPÍTULO 10

JENSEN

Jensen encontrava-se parado, como em estado de choque, com o olhar perdido na porta fechada a sua frente. As palavras de Jared ecoavam em sua mente, mas era o olhar de desespero que Jensen tinha captado antes da porta fecha que o mantinha ali parado.

- Jensen? Jensen?

Como se finalmente percebendo onde estava, Jensen piscou e percebeu um Misha preocupado ao seu lado.

- Ei, Jensen? Tudo bem? – Misha observava o amigo com atenção.

Balançando a cabeça, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta e voltou para o amigo com um sorriso claramente forçado.

- É, estou sim. – Jensen, então, voltou-se em direção ao salão de festa.

- Claro e eu só a chapeuzinho vermelho. - Misha pegou seu chapéu, que era realmente vermelho, e fez uma saudação pro amigo, mas quando se ergueu voltou sua atenção para a porta que Jensen estava encarado. – Então...

- Então? – Jensen manteve os passos apressados mesmo após entrar no salão.

- Você vai me dizer qual é o seu lance com Jared, também conhecido como namorado do seu melhor amigo, que se chama Chris, e está organizando essa festa pra você? - Misha o questionou em um só fôlego.

Jensen seguiu até o balcão do bar, tentou arquear a sobrancelha como se Misha estivesse mais uma vez falando coisas sem sentido, mas pelo o olhar que o amigo o lançava, não estava tendo sucesso. Pediu uma cerveja e voltou a se virar para o amigo.

- Tá assim tão óbvio? - Jensen abaixou seu olhar culpado, como se a cerveja em sua mão fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Você sempre foi fácil de ler. – Misha sorriu com simpatia. – Ele já foi mais difícil, acho que só consegui perceber algo porque ele não esperava seu nome entrar na conversa.

- Vocês conversaram sobre mim? - Jensen perguntou, tentando acalmar seu coração que de repente começou a bater acelerado.

- Não exatamente. – Misha suspirou fundo com a reação do amigo. Jensen realmente estava de quatro pelo moreno e, pelo jeito, o sentimento não era novo. – Ele estava me dando as boas vindas até que eu citei que era seu amigo. Então, ele ficou tenso, pediu licença e se retirou.

- Hu... - Jensen abaixou o olhar mais uma vez.

- Merda, Jensen, em que confusão você se meteu dessa vez, meu amigo? – Misha volta a olhar preocupado.

- Pelo jeito das grandes, Misha. Das grandes. – E tomando um gole da sua cerveja, Jensen deu as costas pro amigo e saiu em direção ao mesmo lago que tinha visitado da última vez.

JARED

Jared demorou uns 15 minutos para se recompor, e ainda assim não sentia muita vontade de sair de seu escritório, seu pequeno refugio. Todavia, uma leve batida na porta não lhe deu muita escolha.

- JT, você está ai?

Reconhecendo a voz da irmã, Jared soltou uma respiração de alívio. – Estou, Megan, só uns instante.

Levando os últimos segundo para ajeitar sua roupa e colocar um sorriso no rosto, Jared abriu a porta.

- Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou, observando bem a irmã.

- O quê? Eu não posso querer desfrutar um pouco da companhia do meu irmão sem ter acontecido algo para isso? – Megan falou, tentando sua expressão mais inocente, o que não convenceu Jared, que, por sua vez, arqueou um sobrancelha. – Ok, tá certo, _pode_ ter acontecido algo.

Diante do silêncio repentino, Jared sorriu, percebendo que a irmã parecia envergonhada. – Sabe, Megan, eu ainda não desenvolvi a habilidade de ler mentes.

O comentário lhe rendeu um leve tapa do ombro, mas também um leve riso de Megan.

- Eu acho que conheci alguém hoje.

- Alguém, tipo de sexo masculino? – Jared agora sorria.

- Talvez? - Megan sorriu de volta para o irmão.

- Talvez? - Jared tentou esconder o sorriso. – Você por acaso não veio aqui me dizer que se descobriu lésbica e que ela será o homem da relação? Não que eu tenha algo contra, mas...

- Jared! Estou falando sério! - Megan dirigiu-se até o sofá e desabando nele.

- Desculpe-me, Megan, mas você não está fazendo muito sentido. – Jared sentou ao lado da irmã.

- É que ele é... diferente, sabe? - Megan sorriu. - Excêntrico até, mas Danneel acha que ele só que se aproveitar de mim e que eu deveria procurar alguém mel...

- Espera, Danneel falou o quê? – Jared, então, pensou melhor e resolveu não começar mais um briga com a irmã. – Esquece, eu quero saber o que você achou dele.

- Pra falar a verdade, só trocamos nomes. Ele estava na aula de yoga e JT, você tinha que ver como ele é flexível.

- Muita informação, Megan, principalmente a respeito de um provável namorado da minha irmãzinha. – Jared fez um cafuné em Megan que riu. – Mas, eu ainda não entendi o que você quer que eu faça, pois você é que precisa conhecê-lo e ver se rola alguma coisa que valha a pena.

- Eu sei é que... bem, como você costuma conhecer todos os hóspedes, eu pensei em perguntar sua opinião sobre ele. – Megan mordeu os lábios meia indecisa.

Jared rolou os olhos e fingiu irritação. – Ok, qual é nome dele?

- Espero que você já tenha tido tempo de conhecê-lo. Misha. Misha é nome dele.

O sorriso imediatamente desapareceu do rosto de Jared, porque ele teve a oportunidade de conhecer esse tal de Misha e o que ele se lembrava perfeitamente era que Misha era amigo de Jensen.

- JT? – Megan perguntou preocupada com a mudança de humor do irmão. – Jared, o que foi? Ele é péssima escolha? Um idiota? Um assassino?

- O quê? Não! Não, Megan. Deus! - Jared tentou sorrir, apesar de meio aturdido com a imagem de Jensen que tinha lhe assaltado os pensamentos.

- Então, o que foi? Pelo jeito você o conhece, não é mesmo? - Megan o olhava atentamente.

- Sim, Megan, eu o conheci hoje de manhã. E não, ele não é um assassino, pelo contrário, me pareceu ser bastante legal.

- Sério? - Megan voltava a se a anima. - Mas, então, porque você ficou, sei lá, chateado de repente?

- Não é nada, é que ele é amigo do Jensen, o amigo do Chris, isso me fez lembrar das coisas que eu ainda tenho que pôr em ordem para hoje a noite. - Jared tentou um sorriso mais convincente.

Megan parou uns segundos, observando o irmão com atenção até se dá por satisfeita e sorrir. - Ok, já que você diz. Mas, então você acha que o Misha é beleza?

- Eu acho que vale a pena você tentar conhecê-lo e formar sua própria decisão sobre ele. - Jared deu um beijo na cabeça da irmã.

Megan, toda sorrisos, retribuiu o beijo e se levantou, ainda sorrindo e puxando o irmão. - Então, vamos seu preguiçoso que a noite promete.

Deixando-se puxar, Jared saiu do escritório acompanhando a irmã. - É a noite realmente promete.

J2~J2~J2

Jared seguiu até o seu quarto, onde encontrou Chris sentado na cama e com a expressão longe. Afastando Jensen de seus pensamentos e concentrando-se no homem a sua frente, Jared sorriu e, com passos leves, aproximou-se o suficiente para pode se jogar sobre Chris deitando-o na cama.

- Será que esse olhar perdido era de saudade? - Jared sussurrou para Chris. - Porque se for, baby, nós podemos resolver isso agora mesmo.

- Jared. - Chris soou surpreso, mas com um movimento, pôs-se por cima de Jared. - Oh, JT, eu adoraria trabalhar nesse problema com você, mas não vai dar. - Chris deu um rápido beijo em Jared e se levantou. - Eu preciso ir até o salão e passar o som.

- Mas, Chris, tenho certeza que mais uns 10 minutos não farão diferença. - Jared mordeu os lábio e tirou a camisa. - Você não vai se arrepender.

- Desculpe-me, JT, mas não vai dar. - Terminando de calçar as botas Chris saiu do quarto sem um segundo olhar em direção a Jared. - Até mais tarde.

Jared piscou algumas vezes em direção a porta em que Chris tinha acabado de desaparecer. Ele não conseguia lembrar de uma única vez que Chris tenha o evitado como acabara de fazer. E não podia evitar de pensar que talvez seu namorado estivesse desconfiado.

"_Será que Jensen falou alguma coisa. Não, Jensen não faria isso, faria? Ou será que Chris cansou do nosso relacionamento e finalmente resolveu que não dar mais certo. Ele não faria que nem Jensen fez, faria?"_. Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos e terminou balançando a cabeça como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos. "_Não seja idiota, Jared, Chris nunca faria uma coisa dessa. Você só está procurando pelo em ovo. Deixe de procurar coisas onde não tem."_

E com esse pensamento, Jared resolveu tomar banho e se aprontar para a festa. Afinal, seja o que for que tivesse incomodando Chris já deverá ter passado até a hora da festa.

J2~J2~J2

CHRIS

Chris caminhava a passos apressados até o salão, mas era seus pensamentos que se encontravam em frenesi.

"_Droga! O que eu estava pensando em afastar Jared daquela forma? Eu preciso conversar com Chad, tenho certeza que logo que eu clarificar tudo isso com ele, as coisas vão voltar ao normal."_

Com a decisão tomada, Chris entrou no salão de festa, caminhando até o bar, onde Aldis encontrava-se.

- Ei, Aldis! - Chris cumprimentou o amigo com uma troca de jogo de mãos.

- E ai, Chris, animado pra festa de hoje? - Aldis voltou a limpar os copos do balcão. - Devo falar que esse seu amigo deve ser uma amigão pra você e o Jared organizarem essa festa de hoje.

- Qual é, negão, até parece que vai ser grande coisa. - Chris sorriu, mas voltou a pensar com culpa em Jared, pois o namorado realmente se dispôs a organizar essa pequena festa. - O Jenny só a desculpa que eu usei pro Jared concordar em disponibilizar o som e a bebida.

- Oh, cara, sempre esqueço que pra você qualquer coisa é desculpa para festa. - Aldis terminou, entregando uma cerveja a Chris.

- É por isso que eu te amo. Aldis. - Chris pegou a cerveja, tomando logo um grande gole. Enfim, tentando parecer normal, voltou para Aldis. - Cara, você sabe me dizer se o Chad deu as caras por aqui?

- Murray? - Aldis parou um momento pensando e, então, balançou a cabeça. - Nah, se bem que se formos pensar direitinho é capaz da Danneel não o deixarele aparecer por aqui hoje. Taylor falou que ela estava um fera mais cedo.

Chris grunhiu baixinho. - Como se ela não estivesse sempre reclamando de algo. - Dando mais uma olhada pelo salão, Chris decidiu dá uma volta atrás do loiro. - Ok, então, Aldis. Se você vê o Chad avise a ele... sabe, pensando melhor, me avise.

- Ok. - Aldis concordou achando o pedido estranho, mas resolvendo não comentá-lo.

Chris tomou o resto da cerveja, deixando a garrafa no balcão e saiu em direção ao lago. Ao contrário do que pensou, não demorou muito para encontrar Chad que estava conversando com um cara que Chris não conhecia, mas o dois pareciam estar bem a vontade.

Se pensar direito no sentimento de ciúmes que lhe apossou, Chris se aproximou dos dois, sem deixar de perceber que o sorriso de Chad havia sumido ao notar sua presença.

- Boa noite. - Chris falou ao chegar nos dois e começou a cumprimentá-los. - Chad. Você é?

- Misha. - Misha estendeu a mãe em cumprimento.

- Chris. - Respondeu por sua vez sem querer prolongar a conversa.

- Ow, você é o Chris? - Misha o olhava com atenção e uma coisa indecifrável no olhar que Chris preferiu não dá muito atenção. - Eu estou com Jensen. Trabalhamos juntos na companhia de Chad. Na verdade, estamos vindo da filial de Nova York para da Califórnia, mas você já deve saber disso.

- É, o Jensen me falou alguma coisa a respeito. - Chris comentou, mas continuava olhando para Chad. - É, será que você poderia nos dá licença?

Misha lançou um olhar para os dois homens parado em sua frente e não demorou para perceber que algo estranho estava rolando entre os dois. - Hum... claro, eu estava pensando em pegar outra cerveja mesmo. Se me dão licença.

Assim que Misha voltou a entrar no salão, Chad fez menção de se afastar de Chris, mas este o segurou pelo braço.

- O que você está fazendo? - Chad tentou soltar seu braço. - Me solte, Chris! Nós não temos nada a conversar.

- Ai é que você se engana. - Chris manteve o aperto no braço de Chad e o conduziu para um canto mais fora de visão. - Você não pode simplesmente me beijar e dizer que não temos nada para conversar.

- Olha, desculpe-me. É isso que você quer ouvir. - Chad manteve o olhar no do Chris. - E não se preocupe que não vai voltar a acontecer.

- E se eu quiser que volte a acontecer? - Chris parecia tão surpreso com o que tinha acabado de falar quanto Chad.

- Você está maluco? - Chad riu ironicamente e finalmente conseguiu soltar seu braço. - Estou pra me casa, você namora com o meu melhor amigo!

- Droga, eu sei! Mas, você não pode simplesmente me beijar, balançar comigo e simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu!

- E o que você quer que eu faça! - Chad balançava a cabeça incrédulo.

- Cancele o casamento. - Chris respondeu como se fosse a solução mais óbvia.

- Você é mais maluco do que eu pensei. - Chad passou uma mão pelo rosto e volto-se para Chris com um sorriso triste. - Eu não posso.

- Não pode ou não tem coragem? - Chris perguntou se aproximando de Chad e segurando o rosto do loiro em suas duas mãos. - Qual é Chad? Você está mesmo disposto a sacrificar sua felicidade por causa de seu pai e Danneel.

Chad fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, e deu um passo para trás. - Eu não posso, Chris. Não seria justo com os outros e, principalmente, com Jared. Não nesse momento.

- Chad. - Chris tentou segurar o loiro mais uma vez, mas Chad já havia se afastado e entrava no salão. - Droga!

A conversa não tinha ido como Chris tinha esperado, para falar a verdade, ele nunca tinha esperado ter pedido a Chad para cancelar o casamento, mas ele não saberia explicar o que lhe tinha acontecido e, agora, não sabia o que fazer quanto a Chad e quanto seu relacionamento com Jared. Se que ainda existia um. Respirando fundo, ele afastou os pensamentos e voltou a entrar no salão.

J2~J2~J2

JENSEN

Jensen tinha caminhado mais longe do que pretendia, mas, por mais que quisesse não conseguia afastar o que tinha voltado a sentir por Jared desde quando voltou a esbarra nele assim quando chegou ao hotel. Pensando no esbarrão, Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir e xingar ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que o destino estava pregando uma peça de mal gosto nele.

No final, o que conclui é que ele estava tentando se enganar. Ele nunca tinha deixado de se sentir assim por Jared. E isso era o que realmente o assustava, pois ele só havia passado um dia com o moreno há um ano. E que dia tinha sido aquele. O que só o fazia ficar com mais raiva ainda porque por causa de sua insegurança, ele havia perdido Jared. Se ele o tivesse confrontado. Mas, não adiava ficar pensando nos "se"s.

Assim, Jensen tinha decidido que ele iria abrir o jogo com Chris e explicar o que havia acontecido há um ano a Jared. Não seria justo com nenhum dos dois, deixar a situação como estava. Chris não merecia ser enganado numa falsa amizade entre ele e Jared. E Jared, bem, o moreno não merecia continuar pensando que só havia sido uma mera transa para o loiro. Não é como se ele esperasse ter uma chance com Jared, afinal este parecia estar numa boa com Chris. Jensen só queria fazer as coisas da maneira certa dessa vez.

Com essa decisão, Jensen voltou a caminhar em direção ao salão de festa ainda distraído em seus pensamentos. Quando estava chegando perto do começo do lago, um movimento chamou sua atenção.

Não foi preciso muito esforço para reconhecer Chris, que, por sua vez, estava puxando uma hora pessoa para meio que atrás de uma das árvores. Jensen tinha a leve impressão que se tratava do loiro que o havia ido buscá-lo no aeroporto. Chad, o noivo e seu chefe. Sem querer dá muito atenção para isso, Jensen continuou seu caminho, mas depois de algum minutos, percebeu que os dois deviam estar brigando, pela forma como Chris mantinha preso o braço do loiro que em vão tentava se soltar. Resolvendo, então, interferir em qualquer briga que fosse, Jensen começou a se aproximar dos dois, mas antes que chegasse muito perto, a cena tinha mudado e Jensen percebeu que Chris estava segurando o rosto de Chad com certa intimidade.

Jensen sentiu seu coração bater acelerado na iminente espera de Chris e Chad se beijarem. Mas, seja o que for que Jensen esperava acontecer, não era Chad se afastar deixando um Chris para trás. Os pensamento de Jensen estavam a mil, estaria Chris traindo Jared com o melhor amigo deste, amigo que estava preste a se casa?

Balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, Jensen resolveu não tomar nenhuma conclusão precipitada. Ele já havia provado a si mesmo que não era bom nisso. Além do mais, toda vez que Chris lhe falava de Jared, o amigo parecia está bastante apaixonado. Com isso, Jensen decidiu não tomar nenhuma conclusão até ter uma conversa com amigo.

Quando Jensen, voltou a olhar na direção que Chris estava, percebeu que este não mais se encontrava ali e resolveu deixar a conversa para primeira oportunidade que tivesse de conversar com o amigo as sós. Seguindo em direção ao salão, Jensen não percebeu que não havia sido o único a presenciar aquela cena.

J2~J2~J2

Entrando no salão, não demorou muito para Jensen encontrar Misha numa conversa animada com uma morena que ainda não tinha conhecido, Chris repassando o som com duas pessoas da banda e Chad sentado no bar sozinho, a não ser pelo bar man como companhia.

Depois de um minuto de indecisão, Jensen resolve segui até ao bar, acomodando-se ao lado de Chad e pedindo uma cerveja.

- Ei! - Jensen tenta iniciar uma conversa com o loiro.

- Oi. - Chad responde sem muita animação.

- Então, animado com os preparativos do casamento? - Jensen resolve partir por um tópico seguro, mas é totalmente pego de surpresa pela reação de Chad.

- Olha, amigo, eu não estou realmente de bom humor para fingir uma conversa amigável com você. Então, se me dá licença, gostaria de terminar minha cerveja em paz.

- Ei! Qual o seu problema?

- O meu problema é que eu sei a sacanagem que você aprontou ano passado. Pra falar a verdade se dependesse de mim você nem estaria mais aqui, mas o Jared... - Chad tinha se voltado completamente a Jensen e apontava um dedo para o loiro.

- Ah não! Você não a faz a menor ideia do que aconteceu ano passado e, quer saber, isso não é da sua conta. - Jensen afastou do dedo do seu peito com um tapa. - E além do mais quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

- O melhor amigo do cara que você ferrou! - Chad não perdeu tempo em responder.

- É grande amigo, pelo que eu vi! - Jensen retorquiu ironicamente, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

- O que você está insinua? - Chad aproximou-se ameaçadoramente de Jensen.

Porém, antes que Jensen pudesse falar alguma coisa um sombra caiu sobre e ele, e a voz de Jared soou as suas costas.

- Ei, alguma problema aqui, _Chad_! - Jared lançou um olhar significativo ao amigo.

- Nada que precise se preocupar, Jay, só estava dando as boa vindas ao seu garoto aqui. - Chad sorriu falsamente e ergueu a cerveja em cumprimento.

- Chad. - Jared mais uma vez chamou a atenção do loiro.

- Só brincando, não é mesmo, Jensen. - E com um cumprimento de cabeça, Chad levantou-se. - Sabe, acho que vou dar uma volta.

Assim que Chad se afastou, Jared sentou na cadeira agora desocupada e voltou-se para Jensen com um sorriso sem jeito. - Me desculpe. Por Chad e por mais cedo.

Jensen bebeu a imagem de Jared a sua frente, antes de se forçar a desviar o olhar. - Nada a desculpar, e quanto a mais cedo, provavelmente sou eu quem devo desculpas.

- Olha. - Jared parecia meio incerto. - Eu andei pensando e não vale a pena ficar remoendo o que aconteceu ano passado, principalmente sendo você o melhor amigo de Chris. Então, vamos tentar começar de novo, ok?

- Eu realmente gostaria de falar com você sobre o que aconteceu ano passado...

- Por favor. - Jared interrompeu Jensen.

Sentindo-se sem saída, Jensen fez a única possível e aceitou, o que fez Jared visivelmente relaxar e iniciar uma conversa mais descontraída com Jensen. Não que Jared ainda não estivesse reservado, mas Jensen apreciou a tentativa do moreno.

Durante a conversa, os dois foram se relaxando e logo estava rindo e conversando sobre assuntos seguros.

- Filha de uma mãe. - A presença inesperada de Misha sobressaltou os dois que haviam por um momento esquecido que estava no salão de festa.

Jensen olhou para o amigo que batia com a cabeça no balcão e riu. - O que foi, Misha? A meia da sorte não funciona em terra firma. - E voltando-se para Jared que arqueou uma sobrancelha completou. - Não pergunte.

- Antes fosse. - Misha levantou a cabeça, olhou para os dois por um momento com um sorriso faceiro, antes de volta a se lamentar. - Uma dose tripla de tequila, por favor.

- Ow, amigo, dose tripla? - Jared perguntou espantado. - Não acha que está exagerando.

- Não! - Misha respondeu, virando a primeira dose que era colocada a sua frente.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - Jensen também observava o amigo espantado. - Tenho certeza que não deve ser tão ruim assim.

- O que aconteceu é que eu estava no maior papo com um ninfa linda. Sério, Jensen, ela é a ninfa mais linda que eu já conheci e nós estávamos nos divertindo, nos conhecendo sabe. - Misha tinha um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

Jared aproximou-se de Jensen e sussurrou. - Ninfa? Esse seu amigo é maluco ou a tequila já está fazendo efeito?

- Provavelmente os dois. - Jensen respondeu sorrindo, sentido o coração bater mais forte com a aproximação de Jared, antes de volta-se para o amigo. - E o que aconteceu, ela percebeu que você é um sapo?

- Não! O que aconteceu é que apareceu um bruxa. - Jared não segurou o riso nessa parte. - E a bruxa afastou a ninfa de mim e provavelmente está poluindo a ninfa contra mim. - Misha terminou apontando na direção de duas jovens.

- Ei, aquela minha irmã! - Jared voltou a olhar para Misha. - Cara, ela sempre teve uma queda pelos malucos. Quero dizer, a bruxa a quem você estava se referindo é a Danneel, não é?

- E tem mais alguém que se enquadra na descrição. - Misha respondeu, tomando sua terceira dose. - Mais três!

- Não amigão, a festa só tá começando. - Jensen impediu que o bar man atendesse o pedido do Misha. - Além do mais, pode não ser tão ruim assim.

- Oh, Jensen, acredite, tratando-se de Danneel, é sempre ruim. - Jared, então, voltou-se para Misha e deu um leve tapa em seu ombro. - Mas, anime-se, eu sei que minha irmã nunca julga um livro pela capa. E se ela gostou de você, ninguém pode convencê-la do contrário. Acredite, eu tentei quanto à bruxa.

- Jenny!

Os três se sobressaltaram com o inesperado grito excitado e voltaram-se para ver um Chris bastante animado se aproximando do grupo.

- Jenny, ai está você! - Chris estava obviamente inebriado. - Vamos é hora do show.

- Ei, baby, quanto você já bebeu? - Jared perguntou tentando envolver seu braços ao redor do cantor.

- Não o suficiente. - Chris deu um beijo na bochecha de Jared e soltou-se de seus braço. - Vamos, Jensen, eu e você lá no palco relembrando os velhos tempos.

- Chris, você sabe que eu não gosto de cantar em palco. - Jensen sorria, mas percebeu a forma como Jared tentou disfarçar a expressão machucada quando Chris se afastou.

- Mentiroso! - Chris voltou-se para Jared. - Jenny aqui canta super bem, JT, você precisa ver.

- Hum... Claro! - Jared sorriu para Jensen. - Vamos lá, Jensen, eu gostaria de vê-lo cantando.

Chris, então, como se agora prestando atenção em Jared, voltou-se para o moreno. - JT, estou vendo que você está vestindo a camisa que lhe dei. - Chris acariciou rapidamente peito de Jared. - Eu sabia que você ia gosta. Vermelho sempre foi sua cor favorita.

O sorriso de Jared diminui com o final da frase de seu namorado. - Não, na verdade, não é.

- Não seja bobo, claro que é. Até parece que eu não saberia. - Chris balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Não sei, eu pensava que Jared aqui gostava de rosa. - Jensen comentou sem se conter, sentindo-se incentivado pela atitude distante de Chris para o moreno. - Mas, dependendo do humor verde.

Jared girou a cabeça tão rápido em direção a Jensen que sentiu o pescoço estalar, mas manteve o olhar preso nos verdes do loiro, mesmo quando Chris começou a zoar que seria impossível gostar de rosa.

- Vamos lá, Jenny, estamos perdendo tempo e a noite é só uma criança. - Chris, então, pegou Jensen pelo braça e o puxou até ao palco.

J2~J2~J2

JARED

Jared sentiu o coração parar por um instante, só para voltar a bater descompassadamente.

"_Jensen se lembrava, se lembrava quando meu próprio namorado... Oh Deu! O que eu estou fazendo? Mas, esses olhos... eu queria me perder neles"._

O movimento de Chris puxando Jensen em direção palco, tirou Jared de seus pensamentos confusos, mas o moreno continuou perseguindo Jensen com olhar até esse subir no palco e voltar a prender seu olhar no de Jared.

"_Deus, o que estou fazendo? Só amigos, eu decidi que tentaria ser só amigo com Jensen, mas..."_

Sem dá mais vazão aos seus pensamentos ou coração descompassado, Jared quebrou o contato com Jensen, virou-se e saiu do salão. Ele não estava disposto a lidar com o turbilhão de pensamentos que lhe assaltava no momento. Ou pra ser mais sincero, de reconhecer o que já sabia está sentido.

E em todo esse momento, Jared tinha esquecido completamente de Misha, que observava a cena com atenção, curiosidade e ar preocupado.

J2~J2~J2

**N/A:** Gente, mil desculpas pelo atraso em atualizar essa fic, mas as últimas semanas, o último mês, foi um corre-corre terrível pra mim com os preparativos da formatura, a formatura e algumas provas. Mas, eu pretendo recompensar o atraso, pois o plot de toda fic está pronto e só falta mesmo eu pôr mãos a obra e escrever. Espero que ainda tenha interesse na fic e que gostem do caminho que ela vem assumindo.

**N/A: **Reviews são sempre benvidas, ainda mais agora que eu preciso saber se vocês não desistiram da fic. Beijos e obrigada.

**N/A: **_Sol Padackles _ mil desculpas pelo atraso, juro que vou tentar adiantar essa fic. Lendo sua review eu me sinto até culpada.


	11. Chapter 11

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas mal entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE II ~J2

CAPÍTULO 11

JARED

Jared acordou lentamente com um sorriso e virou na cama, esperando encontrar o corpo quente de Chris encostado ao seu, porém deparou-se com a cama fria. O frio dos lençóis trouxe a Jared a lembrança dos últimos acontecimentos e fez o moreno perceber que seus sonhos não tinham se focado exatamente em seu atual namorado.

Soltando um profundo suspiro, Jared sentou-se na cama e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. Ele não sabia como sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo em menos de 24h. O reencontro com Jensen, que, por mais Jared tentasse negar, tinha trazido a torna sentimentos não tão bem esquecidos. E agora, Chris. O cantor estava agindo estranho para com Jared desde a tarde de ontem, o que o fazia sentir mais ainda rejeitado.

"_O que será que há de errado comigo?", _Jared não conseguia frear sua linha de pensamento. "_Primeiro, só fui bom o suficiente para uma transa com Jensen. Huh... talvez nem tenha sido bom suficiente para ele ter ido embora sem uma palavra. Agora, Chris também? O que será que está acontecendo? Será que se cansou?",_ Jared levantou-se abruptamente e entrou no banheiro adjunto ao quarto, dirigindo-se a pia e lavando o rosto. "_Engraçado como pensar em Chris acabando nosso namoro dói menos do que há um. Talvez seja por isso que ele esteja perdendo interesse. Eu sei que não venho me dando por completo para Chris, mas depois do que aconteceu com Jensen..."_

Todo momento, Jared esteve retirando a roupa e se encaminhando até o chuveiro, deixando a água fria molhar e escorrer pelo seu corpo, torcendo para que a água também lavasse sua insegurança e medo de entrega-se completamente numa relação mais uma vez.

"_Talvez meu príncipe encantado só exista em meus sonhos"_, Jared soltou mais um suspiro quando seus pensamentos voltaram para imagens de Jensen. Deixando-se levar pelos impulsos e as imagens de Jensen, Jared deixou sua mão descer pelo seu peito de forma suave, até alcançar seu órgão. E foi com as lembrança de Jensen todo molhado, dos lábios do loiro envolta de seu membro que Jared guiou suas estocadas. Dessa forma, não deveria ter surpreendido tanto ter sido o nome de Jensen que Jared chamou quando finalmente gozou.

- Droga! A quem eu estou tentando enganar?

Jared lavou-se com raiva, pegou a toalha estendida e saiu do banheiro. Ele precisava respirar e pensar direito no que estava sentido e no que ira fazer. Terminado de se vesti, Jared, assegurando-se que Chris não havia ligado ou se quer aparecido no quarto e deixado algum bilhete, caminhou até a escrivaninha ao canto do quarto e deixou um recado para o cantor. Eles definitivamente precisavam conversar. Assim, sem dá nenhum olhar para o quarto, Jared saiu, sabendo exatamente aonde ele queria ir no momento.

J2~J2~J2

JENSEN

Jensen acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça e um gosto amargo na boca. Ele definitivamente tinha bebido além da conta. E quando se lembrou porque havia bebido tanto, soltou um grunhido. Ele fechou os olhos e imagens da festa ontem a noite voltaram a sua mente. Ele conversando com Chad, ou tentando até que Jared apareceu. Jared.

Foi com um sorriso no rosto que Jensen se lembrou da conversa que teve com o moreno. Apesar de Jared não ter dado espaço para Jensen explicar o que tinha acontecido da última vez, o moreno tinha sido amigável com Jensen e os dois tinha tido um bom tempo junto, mesmo após Misha ter si juntado a eles. Então, Chris apareceu e Jensen lembrou-se como o amigo evitava maior contato com Jared e o olhar machucado do mais novo. Depois disso, Chris o tinha arrastado até o palco, de onde Jensen tinha observado Jared ir embora.

Após isso, sua lembrança da noite ficava um pouco rebuscada, lembrava de ter bebido várias doses de tequila, junto com Misha e Chris. Lembrava de ter cantado várias músicas, Chris até tinha cantado uma música ao noivo. Jensen parou um instante tentando se lembrar de algo importante.

"_Chad! Chad é noivo. Ele e Chris tinha discutido, mas... Droga! Será que Chris está traindo Jared? Eu vou precisar conversar com ele, porque se ele não se importa tanto com Jared, eu vou... O quê?", _Jensen balançou a cabeça e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. _"Ouch. Até parece que Jared vai me dá outra chance", _mas Jensen não conseguiu calar aquela voz que perguntava como ele podia ter certeza.

Jensen levantou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando os olhos imediatamente diante a claridade da sala.

- Bom dia, luz do dia! – Veia a voz animada de Misha.

- Arg... que hora são? – Jensen bloqueou a claridade com a mãe e se aproximou da mesa, onde lembrava ter deixado seus óculos escuros.

- São exatamente 8h25min. – Misha continuou no seu tom animado.

- Deus! Como você pode está em tão bom humor. Eu lembro de você ter bebido o mesmo que eu se não mais. – Jensen encarou o amigo, agora que seus olhos estava protegidos.

- Segredo meu. Um chá que leva canela, gengibre e água. Muita e muita água. – Misha sorriu. – Se quiser eu preparo pra você.

- Argh... obrigado, mas acho que prefiro ficar com minha ressaca – Jensen havia seguido até o frigobar e retirado uma garrafa de água. – Afinal que horas você acordou?

- Bem, devia ser umas 7h, o que eu considero uma vitória, considerando como seu amigo aqui não para de calar a boca, mesmo dormindo. – Misha apontou na direção do sofá, atraindo finalmente a atenção de Jensen para quem estava deitado ali.

- Chris? Mas, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? – Jensen observava Chris, tentando se lembrar como a noite havia terminado.

- Dormindo, pelo jeito. – Misha sorriu, mas rolou os olhos quando Jensen o encarou sério. – Ele estava muito bêbado para ir sozinho até o chalé e não parava de dizer "por que ele não me dá uma chance?". Eu pensei que ele estava se referindo a Jared e que eles haviam brigado, então, com a sua ajuda, o que pensando agora, não sei como foi possível, arrastamos o traseiro do seu amigo até o sofá.

"_Por que ele não me dá uma chance? Será que Chris estava se referindo a Jared ou a Chad?"_, Jensen lembrou-se do olhar rejeitado de Jared na noite passada. "_Talvez esse relacionamento não tenha futuro. Eu posso ter uma chance... Calma, Jensen! Não vá assumindo nada, você precisa ter certeza"_.

- Jensen. – Misha tentava atrair a atenção do loiro. – Jensen!

- O que você disse, Misha? – Jensen perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Perguntei o que você vai fazer agora? – Misha parecia meio indeciso em como prosseguir a conversa. – Eu digo, com tudo isso. Você, Chris e Jared. Porque eu tenho que dizer, por mais interessante que esses triângulos pareçam nas novelas, elas são um saco na vida real.

- Nem me fale, meu amigo. – Jensen suspirou e olhou para Chris dormindo no sofá. – Mas, sinceramente, no momento, eu ainda não decidi o que fazer.

Nessa hora, Chris que continuava dormindo se mexeu no sofá e murmurou. – Não... Chad.

Misha arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou de Chris para Jensen. – Isso ainda é um triangulo, não é?

- Estou começando a achar que é uma figura geométrica nova. – Jensen mordeu os lábios, pensativo.

- Oh... retiro o que eu disse. Isso está ficando bastante interessante. – Misha começou a rir e Jensen jogou uma almofada que estava ao alcance no amigo.

- Por que eu sou mesmo seu amigo? – Jensen perguntou dirigindo-se até o banheiro.

- Você me ama, Ackles. – Misha gritou para ser ouvido. – Bem, eu tenho uma ninfa para caçar, vejo mais tarde.

Jensen não se deu o trabalho de responde e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Ele realmente precisaria resolver essa situação o quanto antes. Até porque quanto mais tempo passava, mais certeza ele tinha que não estava disposto de abrir mão de Jared dessa vez.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen desceu até o primeiro andar e tomou um café rápido. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil e ele precisava tomar uma decisão sobre qual seria seu primeiro passo, principalmente em relação a Jared.

Resolvendo dar um volta, Jensen foi até ao estábulo e escolheu o mesmo cavalo de um ano atrás.

- Ei, amigão, tá lembrado de mim? - Jensen cumprimentou o animal, entregando uma maçã que tinha trazido consigo. - O que me diz de darmos uma volta? - O cavalo relinchou e empurrou a mão do loiro. - É, eu achei que você gostaria da ideia.

Jensen guiou o animal pelo primeiros minutos, afastando-se do tumulto em volta do hotel e, em seguida, deixou o cavalo livre para escolher o caminho, sem prestar a devida atenção para aonde estava indo.

Ele teria que ter uma conversa com Chris e, assim, tiraria de vez essa história a limpo dele com Chad. Todavia, o que lhe preocupava era como se aproximaria de Jared. Tudo bem que o moreno parecia mais receptivo, mas Jared ainda mantinha-se receoso perto dele.

Jensen só voltou a prestar atenção a sua volta quando escutou o som de água corrente e em queda. Ele olhou um pouco espantado por se encontrar na mesma cachoeira que Jared havia lhe trazido.

Desmontando, Jensen conduziu o cavalo pela guia e se aproximou da água, onde se aguaxou e molhou as mãos e o rosto, sorrindo, por fim, ao lembrar do que haviam feita nesse lugar. E só quando deu a volta e se aproximou de uma macieira, foi que percebeu um outro cavalo ali amarrado e, chegando mais perto, viu Jared dormindo a sombra da árvore, com pequenos raios, que atravessavam as folhas, banhando seu rosto. Mordendo o lábio inferior, num instante de indecisão, Jensen ajoelhou-se ao lado de Jared e esticou um braço para acariciar o rosto do moreno, mas o braço congelou no meio do caminho quando Jared abriu os olhos diretamente em Jensen.

J2~J2~J2

JARED

Jared tinha deixado seus pensamentos vagarem ao ponto de quase dormir, mas quando resolveu, finalmente, abrir os olhos e investigar o barulho que tinha escutado, não acreditou no que estava a sua frente. Será que Jared tinha conjurado o loiro só com os seus pensamentos. Porque era Jensen ali na sua frente.

- Mas o quê? - Jared levantou-se sobressaltado quando percebeu que o Jensen a sua frente era real. - O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Como se atreve?

Jensen assustou-se e cai sentado ainda olhando para Jared com os olhos arregalados. - Droga! Desculpe-me. Eu não. Não queria. Eu não sabia. Essa lugar. Merda! Jared. Eu. Não sei. Eu vou embora.

- Espere! - Jared observou Jensen tentar formar uma frase sem sucesso, mas quando o loiro começou a se levantar desajeitadamente para ir embora, Jared sentiu um vontade insana de impedi-lo de ir. - Não, não vá. Você só me assustou.

Jensen parou meio sentado e meio em pé ainda indeciso. - Você tem certeza? Eu não quero me impor.

Jared suspirou fundo tentando controlar seus sentimentos controversos, ele tanto queria Jensen perto como longe daquele lugar ao mesmo tempo. - É, pode ficar.

Jensen sentou, mas, diferente de antes, manteve-se distante de Jared. - Desculpe-me por ter-lhe acordado daquela forma.

- Tudo bem, eu não esperava encontrar com ninguém aqui. - Jared olhou de lado para Jensen. - Especialmente você.

- Se preferi ficar sozinho. - Jensen observou o moreno balançar negativamente a cabeça. - Pra falar a verdade eu nem sei como cheguei aqui, deixei o cavalo me guiar.

Jared virou-se em direção ao cavalo que Jensen tinha escolhido e sorriu. - Ele conhece bem o caminho até aqui.

Jensen percebendo que Jared tinha preferido não falar sobre o fato do cavalo ser o mesmo que ele tinha cavalgado antes, resolveu ficar calado.

O silêncio durou certa de 10 minutos, mas diferentemente do que ambos poderia achar não era um silêncio incomodo. Por fim, Jensen suspirou e fechou os olhos, começando uma conversa.

- Aqui continua lindo? - Jensen encostou a cabeça na árvore.

- Eu adoro vim aqui quando preciso de um tempo só pra mim. - Jared sorria, observando a cachoeira. - E o fato dos hóspedes não virem, torna-o ainda mais especial.

- Desculpe-me, pensei que não era uma área privada. - Jensen abriu os olhos e observava Jared.

- Não, não é privado, mas eu não divulgo esse lugar como um dos locais para passeio, então, ninguém nunca vem aqui além de mim mesmo. - Jared fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa que passava nos rosto. - É o nosso lugar.

Jensen sentiu um pequeno nó na garganda, o qual teve que engolir antes de continuar. - Chris deve adorar isso aqui. Ele sempre foi aventureiro.

- Chris? - Jared virou-se para Jensen confuso. - Não, eu nunca trouxe Chris aqui.

- Mas, eu pensei... você disse. - Jared só negou com a cabeça e Jensen lembrou com tristeza Jared ter dito que sua mãe o trazia aqui quando viva.

- Eu nunca me senti a vontade em compartilhá-lo com mais ninguém. - Jensen sentiu seu coração aquecer, mas logo em seguida o sentimento mudou para culpa. - Eu fique muito mais cuidadoso com quem eu o divido.

Jensen não pode deixar de perceber que, apesar de tudo, Jared tinha permitido que ele ficasse aqui e preferiu não tocar no fato de Chris não ter ganho essa confiança do homem ao seu lado.

- Ei, eu não vi a hora que você foi embora ontem. - Jensen resolveu tocar na festa mais pra mudar o rumo da conversa e não se importou de soltar essa pequena mentira.

- Eu estava cansado. - Jared virou-se para Jensen sorrindo. - Perdi muita coisa?

Jensen sorriu e percebendo que Jared tinha aceitado sua tentativa de levar a conversa para um rumo mais leve, começou a contar as resenhas que tinha acontecido ontem a noite com Chris, Misha e ele.

- Sério, fazia tempo que eu não ficava tão bêbado. - Jensen ria e nem percebia que agora estava com ombro encostado em Jared.

- Huh... - Jared comentou um instante pensativo.

- O que foi?

- Nada. - Jared deu de ombros, mas Jensen continuou a encará-lo. - É só que eu estava me perguntando onde Chris tinha passada a noite, eu fiquei preocupado com ele agindo estranho. - Jared, percebendo que Jensen ia questioná-lo sobre o que estava estranho, continuou antes que o loiro pudesse interver. - Mas, eu nunca estive tão contente em ter saído mais cedo de uma festa. - Jared riu solto da cara indignada de Jensen. - O quê? Pelo que você está me falando eu não perdi nada, poupando meus ouvidos da cantoria do Misha.

- Argh... não me lembre. - Jensen levou as duas mãos ao rosto. - Deus, aquele barman definitivamente colocou algo na minha bebida.

- Nah... vocês que subestimaram Aldis. Por mais inocente que a bebida parece, acredite-me, ela não é fraca no quesito álcool. - Jared sorriu faceiro para Jensen. - Pelo que você me disse, ninguém lhe obrigou a beber tequila.

Jared riu ainda mais quando Jensen grunhiu. - Deus! - Quando finalmente tirou as mãos do rosto, Jensen sorriu para Jared. - Mas, eu devo falar que você tem um pessoal bastante esquisito.

Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Aldis pode assustar um pouco, mas é gente fina.

- Oh, sim, o tal Aldis pode até ser, mas o que você me diz do seu cozinheiro com sotaque estranho?

- O Manolo? - Jared arregalou os olhos surpresos. - Oh Deus, me diga que ele não atacou ninguém, afirmando não estarem apreciando sua comida como ela merece?

Jensen riu. - Não, não foi nada tão dramático, mas ele e Misha passaram uma hora discutindo as diferenças entre camarão e outra coisa que eu não lembro o nome. Foi uma conversa bastante interessante.

Dessa vez foi Jared quem escondeu os rosto com a mãos, antes de sorrir pra Jensen meio tímido. - Ele é maluco mesmo, mas eu o admiro muito. Só cuidado para ele não lhe pegar para discutir como há formas certa pra se apreciar cada mordida.

Jensen sentiu, nesse momento, seus olhos serem atraídos para os lábios de Jared e, antes que percebesse, falou sem pensar. - Isso deve explicar seu fetiche com mordidas.

O silêncio que caiu, dessa vez, foi tenso. Jared desviou seu olhar para o pescoço de Jensen, onde o havia marcado, mas seu olhar travou nos verdes dos olhos do loiro. Parecia que uma corrente elétrica corria entre os dois, os aproximando. Logo, era a respiração de Jensen que Jared respirava e ele sentia seu coração bater acelerado a cada instante que os rosto se encostava.

De repente, um dos cavalos relinchou, assustando os dois que se afastaram. Passando uma mão no cabelo Jared não pode suprimir o pensamento, "_Típico" _e "_O que diabos estou fazendo?"_.

- Jared, me desc... - Jensen começou a falar, mas Jared não estava pronto para lidar com o que quase tinha acontecido, ou melhor, com o que ele queria que tivesse acontecido.

- Você está com fome? - Jared cortou o loiro abruptamente. - Deus, eu estou faminto, acordei cedo nem comi antes de sair.

Jared levantou-se e caminhou até seu cavalo, parando e olhando para Jensen. - Você não vem?

- Claro, eu lembrei que tenho algumas coisas para resolver. - Jensen aceitou a guia de seu cavalo que Jared lhe entregava. - Mas, preciso dizer que já estou comido. Quero dizer, já tomei meu café.

Jared sorriu e olhou Jensen dos pés a cabeça, antes de montar em seu cavalo, esperando o loiro fazer o mesmo para partir em direção ao hotel.

J2~J2~J2

Misha estava sentado numa mesa em companhia de Megan, com a qual conversa descontraidamente e de forma animada até que percebeu Jensen entrar o restaurante acompanhado de Jared. Ficou os observando juntos, como Jared colocou uma mão no ombro de Jensen e então dirigiu-se para a direção da cozinha.

- Ei, Misha? - Megan olhava o moreno com curiosidade. - O que foi? Algo de interessante. - Falou virando-se na direção que Misha estava com o olhar fixo.

- Nada não, Meg. - Misha tentou sorrir despreocupado.

- Ei, olha o meu irmão. - Megan abriu o sorriso. - E aquele não é o seu amigo, não é? Como é mesmo o nome dele...

- Jensen. É, aquele é o Jensen.

- Engraçado. - Megan parou, observando Jensen. - Acho que já o vi antes, só não consigo me lembrar onde. Vocês já estiveram aqui no hotel?

- Não, não, essa é a minha primeira vez aqui. - Misha respondeu, agradecendo os céus por Megan aceitar sua resposta sem inquerir mais sobre Jensen já ter estado no hotel.

- Vai ver ele só me lembra alguém. - Megan deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção a Misha. - Mas, o que você pretende fazer hoje? Sua flexibilidade na aula de yoga me impressionou bastante. - Megan riu meia tímida. - Ainda não consigo acreditar que você consegue fazer aquilo.

- Se quiser eu posso lhe mostrar mais alguns movimentos de yoga, o que me diz? - Misha deu uma piscadela.

- Digo que esse dia parece ser bastante prometedor. - Megan respondeu antes de voltar a atenção para seu café.

Nesse instante, Misha observou o noivo entrar no restaurante, seguido por Chris. Parecia que o moreno queria falar com o primeiro, mas esse o ignorava. Olhando para Megan, viu que esta continuava falando animadamente sobre o quanto havia se divertido ontem, mas um olhar em direção a Jensen, confirmou que o amigo também observava a cena a distância.

Chad e Chris pareceram trocar mais algumas palavras, antes do loiro sair em direção a mesa de Misha.

- Desculpe-me interrompê-los. - Chad falou ao alcançar a mesa o que Misha aceitou com um movimento de cabeça, observando de relance Jensen se aproximar de Chris. - Mas, Meggy, eu precisava falar com você.

Megan lançou um olhar mortal para Chad, mas se levantou. - Licença, Misha. - Megan, acompanhou Chad até um canto mais afastado da mesa que ocupava com Misha. - Muito obrigada, Chad. Meggy? E na frente do Misha? Eu não tenho mais 12, sabia?

Chad arqueou um sobrancelha e sorriu. - O que foi? Esse seu novo namoradinho? - Chad olhou rapidamente Misha. - Jay já sabe? Porque qualquer coisa acho que nós dois devemos conversar com ele antes.

- Não se atreva, Chad! - Megan cruzou os braços. - Eu não sou sua irmã e não preciso de você ou meu irmão assustando Misha. Além do mais, Jared já fez amizade com o Misha, então...

- Primeiro, você é como minha irmã mais nova. Segundo, - Chad parou e sorriu. - que raios de nome é esse, Misha? - Megan lhe deu a língua pelo segundo comentário. - Claro, muito maduro da sua parte.

- Fala logo o que você quer Chad. - Megan falou por fim, mas estava sorrindo também.

- Com pressa? - Megan soltou um grunhido. - Ok, ok, tá bom. Esperava demorar a chegar a parte desagradável.

- Parte desagradável? Tudo bem, Chad? - Megan ficou preocupada.

- Sim, eu preciso falar coma Danneel, você a viu? - Assim, que respondeu a jovem a sua frente esta lhe deu um murro no ombro. - Ouch! O que foi que eu fiz agora?

- Sério, eu não sei como a Danneel aceitou casar com um babaca como você Chad. - Megan balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

- Eu sei o que fez ela aceitar. - Chad respondeu com um expressão triste e séria. - Mas, você sabe onde ela está?

- Não, eu ainda não a vi hoje e sabe de uma coisa? - Megan mordeu os lábios incerta. - Ainda bem, porque só assim eu tenho tempo de aproveitar o dia com o Misha.

- Sério, Meg, você não devia escutar tanto o que a Danneel fala. - Chad continuou sério.

- Chad, ela é minha única amiga, claro que a opinião dela importa. - Megan olhava Chad como se fosse um lunático. - É só que não concordamos quanto ao Misha.

- Será que ela é sua única amiga porque ela lhe monopoliza e afasta as demais pessoas as sua volta? - Chad perguntou ironicamente.

- Você não conhece a Danneel, ela se importa realmente comigo. - Megan, então, voltou a se dirigi a mesa em que Misha estava sentado.

- Não, Meg, ela se importa com o seu dinheiro e status. - Chad sussurrou pra si mesmo.

Chad ficou parado um minuto pensando no que ia fazer. Ele precisava falar com a Danneel, teria que fazer isso antes que desistisse. Lançando um olhar em direção a Chris, que parecia estar discutindo com o amigo, Chad rezava para está fazendo a coisa certa.

Porém, quando Chad virou-se para sair do restaurante, este deu de cara com Danneel.

- Bom dia, amorzinho. - Danneel parecia estar em ótimo bom humor e envolveu seu braços em volta do pescoço de Chad.

- Para com isso Danneel. - Chad soltou-se da morena. - Precisamos conversar.

- Precisamos mesmo, os últimos preparativos do casamento precisam ser organizados com calma. - Danneel dirigiu-se até a mesa que dispunha as comidas.

- Danneel...

- Chad, meu bem, não se preocupe. - Danneel continuou fazendo seu prato. - Eu já falei com seu pai e ele está mais do que disposto do disponibilizar o dinheiro necessário. Na verdade, eu nunca vi meu futuro sogro tão ansioso pelo casamento.

- Do que você está falando, Danneel? - Chad, agora, estava apreensivo. O que Danneel tinha conversado com seu pai.

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo não fazer nada de extravagante. Afinal, nós dois sabemos como seu pai preza pela boa imagem dos Murrays. - Danneel sorriu em falsa cumplicidade.

- Danneel, pare com isso, ok? - Chad passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo. - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não me importo com o que você andou conversando com o meu pai. Eu estou cancelando o casamento.

Danneel calmamente posou o prato na mesa que havia escolhido para sentar. - Está certo disso, Chad? Pense no seu pai.

- Como se você se importasse com o meu pai. - Chad observava Danneel como se fosse uma cobra preparada para dá o bote. - Eu sei muito bem quanto meu pai prometeu lhe pagar pelo casamento de aparências e vocês dois podem ir pra merda.

- Já que você quer assim. - Danneel, sentou e começou a comer.

Chad viu-se desarmado pela reação de Danneel. - É só isso? Cadê todo o escândalo? Os gritos aos quatro ventos que Chad Murray na verdade é um homossexual?

- Oh, Chad, como você me subestima. Eu teria lhe chamado de viado, querido. - Danneel tomou um gole do seu chá e sorriu. - Mas, eu estou casanda. Sabe quanto trabalho está sendo organizar um casamento que ninguém além do seu pai está de acordo? Isso está me dando rugas. Além do mais, seu pai já me adiantou uma boa quantia. Acredite, eu posso viver sem você.

- Danneel, você é inacreditável. - Chad falou com desprezo.

- Oh, querido, vamos deixar pra anunciar o fim do casamento hoje a noite. Eu vou mandar o cozinheiro preparar um jantar, afinal, aposto que seus amigos e você terão muito o que comemorar. - Danneel, por fim, se levantou e seguiu em direção a Misha e Megan. - Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho uma amiga para salvar.

- Qual o seu problema com o Misha? - Chad ainda encontrava-se desonfiado.

- Com ele nada, meu problema é quando ele está perto dela. - Danneel sorriu. - Ele não está a altura dela.

- Você quer dizer que ele não é rico, não é mesmo?

- Suas palavras, meu querido, suas palavras. - Danneel parou só um instante olhando Chad com bastante atenção e com um sorriso que o loiro não conseguiu decifrar. - Até logo.

Chad observou que Misha percebeu a aproximação de Danneel e os dois trocaram um rápido olhar. - Ei, Danneel. - Chad observou ela se virar mais uma vez para ele, enquanto Misha, que havia falado algo para Megan, saia com a jovem em sua companhia do restaurante. - Eu ainda não acredito que você esteja aceitando isso tão bem.

- Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, não é mesmo? - Danneel virou-se parou quando viu a mesa, antes ocupada, agora vazia. - Mas para onde eles... Chad!

- Tenha um bom dia, Danneel. - Chad fez um breve cumprimento e também saiu do restaurante.

J2~J2~J2

MINUTOS ANTES

Jensen seguiu até Chris imediatamente após Chad ter deixado o moreno no meio do saguão do restaurante. Virando Chris pelos braços, Jensen encarou o amigo.

- O que diabos você está fazendo, Chris?

- O que diabos **você** está fazendo? - Chris soltou seu braço. - O que deu em você, Jenny?

- Qual o seu lance com o Chad? - Jensen pensou ter visto culpa no olhar do amigo por um breve instante. - Por Deus, Chris, eu pensei que estava apaixonado pelo Jared, mas acho que me deixei enganar, afinal, você é o famoso Chris Kane.

- É complicado, Jensen. - Chris encarou o chão.

- Então me explica. Por que você está traindo Jared com o melhor amigo dele que vai se casar próxima semana?

- Não tem nada acontecendo entre eu e Chad, Jensen. - Chris começou a andar em direção a saída do restaurante.

- Não tem nada acontecendo ainda, pelo que eu vi. - Jensen acompanhava o amigo. - Qual o seu problema, Chris? O que você está tentando fazer? Acabar com o noivado do Chad até aparecer alguém mais interessante e você fazer o mesmo que está fazendo com Jared?

No instante seguinte, Jensen se viu imprensado contra a parede e Chris segurando-o pela camisa. - Você é meu amigo, mas isso não me impede lhe quebrar a cara.

- Você nunca gostou que o povo jogasse a verdade na sua cara. - Jensen continuou, mesmo sabendo dos riscos, afinal, não seria a primeira vez que ele e Chris brigariam.

- Você não sabe de nada, Jensen. - Chris empurrou Jensen mais um vez contra a parede, antes de soltá-lo. - E pensa que eu não vi você e Jared chegando mais cedo, o modo como vocês se olhavam?

- Você que não sabe o que está fazendo e quem está jogando fora. - Jensen continuou encostado na parede.

- Claro, porque você sabe, não é mesmo? - Chris levou uma mão aos cabelos. - Você mal o conhece, Jensen.

- Conheço mais do que você. - Jensen ajeitou sua postura.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Chris olhava para o amigo confuso.

- Ei, Chris, ai está você. - A voz de Jared vindo da entrada do restaurante sobressaltou os dois, mas o moreno não pareceu notar nada e se aproximou de Chris para lhe dar um beijo, o que lhe foi negado. - Chris?

- Não estou no humor, JT. - Chris respondeu, mas olhava para Jensen.

- Ainda de ressaca? - Jared perguntou confuso, tentando esconder o ressentimento e olhando na mesma direção de Chris, percebeu Jensen. - Ei, Jensen, não lhe vi ai. - Sentindo o clima estranho entre os dois amigos, Jared olhou de um para outro. - Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. - Chris voltou-se para Jared. - Eu vou dar uma volta.

Jared apressou-se até Chris que já ia se afastando. - Mas, eu pensei em passarmos um tempo junto.

- Por que não passa com Jensen. - Chris apontou em direção do amigo. - Eu percebi o quanto vocês estão curtindo a companhia um do outro.

- Não seja injusto com ele, Chris. - Jensen falou de forma controlada, mas nos seus olhos havia raiva.

- Tanto faz, eu preciso ficar sozinho. - Chris deu as costas aos dois e pegou o elevador.

- Eu... o que... - Jared voltou olhar machucado a Jensen e saiu correndo em direção a cozinha.

- Jay, espera! - Jensen correu atrás, mas quando entrou na cozinha não via nenhum sinal do moreno. Além do mais, mesmo que quisesse continuar procurando, não conseguiu, uma vez que foi expulso da cozinha. - Droga! Merda, Chris.

J2~J2~J2

JARED

Jared correu pela cozinha, sem ligar se estava atraindo atenção de seus funcionários, e dirigiu-se a dispensa, sentando-se num canto mais escondido, como fez tanta vez quando pequeno.

"_Qual é o meu problema? O que foi que fiz errado dessa vez?"_, Jared perguntava-se, tremendo de raiva e frustação. _"Será que Chris descobriu sobre mim e Jensen? Mas... isso foi há um ano"_, Jared passou a mão pelo rosto. _"Talvez Jensen o tenha convencido que eu só valho uma transa. Não foi assim da outra vez?"_. Jared balançou a cabeça numa tentativa de pôr ordem em seus pensamentos. "_Não, isso não faz sentido. O jeito que Jensen vem agindo. Ele não faria isso."_, uma voz retorquiu que ele já havia se enganado quanto a Jensen antes, mas Jared resolveu ignorar. "_Talvez, Chris tenha percebido que ainda sinto alguma coisa por Jensen. É, deve ter sido, nada que conversando com Chris não resolvamos, pelo menos para salvar a amizade."_

_- _JT? - Uma voz sobressaltou Jared.

- Ei, Manolo. - Jared sorriu sem jeito. - Desculpa invadi sua cozinha desse jeito.

- Nada a desculpa, garoto. - Manolo sorriu e sentou ao lado de Jared. - Tu sempre gostastes de esconde-se aqui, desde quando eras um "puto".

Jared gargalhou com o amigo, sentindo-se acalmar. - Obrigado, Manolo. Acho que vou deixá-lo trabalhar em paz.

- Fico contente em ter ajudado-te, apesar de não saber como. - Manolo levantou-se e foi em direção a cozinha. – Agora deixa-me ir pra minha cozinha, senão, a Casa de Pasto ficará à toa.

- Manolo? - Jared, porém, o chamou. - Você acha que eu sou uma pessoa difícil de amar?

- Ah... - Manolo deu um sorriso entendedor. - Ninguém é impossível de amar, mas saber amar não é fácil.

Jared ficou observando a entrada agora vazia da dispensa, onde Manolo tinha estado, pensando o que realmente estava sentindo. E chegou a conclusão que não estava mais apaixonado por Chris, se é que uma vez esteve, mas ser rejeitado novamente de forma tão abrupta machucava.

J2~J2~J2

**N/A:** Espero que a Páscoa de todos tenha sido maravilhosa e com bastante chocolate. Eu queria ter postado esse capítulo antes e quem sabe até postar o próximo, mas sabe quando você sabe o que quer escrever e não consegue? Além do mais ele saiu maior do que eu esperava, tanto que transferir uma cena para o capítulo seguinte. Estou chegando ao fim da história, espero que estejam gostando.

**N/A: **Reviews são, como sempre, benvidas. Beijos e obrigada.

**N/A: **Sol Padackles, se preocupa não que eu tou chegando no fim da história. E quanto aos casais, sei lá, eu só consigo ver Misha e Megan como casal M&M ahsushua.


	12. Chapter 12

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas maus entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE II ~J2

CAPÍTULO 12

Jensen estava com raiva e frustrado. Com raiva de Chris por ter agido daquela forma com Jared e frustrado por não encontrar o rapaz, o qual tinha ficado bastante abalado com a atitude do músico.

- É isso! - Jensen falou consigo mesmo quando estava quase a entrada principal do hotel e dando meio volta dirigiu-se ao salão de festa. - Já que eu não consigo encontrar um, vou atrás do outro.

Entrando no salão, este encontrava-se aparentemente vazio, mas Jensen sabia que uma das velhas manias de Chris era sentar com seu violão na área atrás do palco. Então, chegando perto, Jensen surpreendeu-se, não por ter encontrado Chris lá, mas não tê-lo encontrado sozinho. Chad estava com ele, e pior, eles estavam se beijando.

Jensen ficou paralisado por um momento só observando os dois até a luz falhar, ou seriam seus olhos piscando? Acontece que quanto mais observar, mais sentia seu sangue ferver.

- Seu desgraçado! - Jensen estava entre os dois num segundo e empurrava Chris com força contra a parede. - Como você se atreva a tratar Jared daquela forma quando você é quem o está traindo?

- Dá um tempo, Jensen! - Chris tentou se soltar, mas Jensen não deu espaço. - Eu não menti que disse que não tava rolando nada entre nós dois

- Acho que não.

- O quê? Não vem você falar de traição, afinal você mesmo diz que conhece o Jared melhor do que eu e como isso seria possível se não tivesse rolado nada? - Chris encarava o amigo, mas estava incomodado.

- Porque realmente rolou algo entre nós dois. - Jensen falava baixo entre dentes cerrados. - Só que um ano atrás!

Chris arregalou os olhos surpreso. - O quê?

- Isso mesmo, Chris. - Jensen soltou o amigo e balançou a cabeça.

- Mas, como eu nunca fiquei sabendo? Você disse que não o conhecia! - Chris estava confuso.

- Porque eu não sabia que seu JT era o Jared que eu tinha conhecido aqui da última vez. - Jensen observou o amigo juntar os pontos.

- Romeu? - Jensen confirmou com balançar de cabeça. - Droga! Mas... mas você disse que ele lhe trocou pelo namorado.

- Quem diabos é Romeu? - Chad falou, finalmente saindo do seu transe de ter sido pego com Chris.

Jensen e Chris se sobressaltaram, mas Jensen não deu atenção ao loiro. - Foi um mal entendido, eu escutei alguém pedindo pra ele uma segunda chance e aí estraguei tudo.

- Espera ai. - Chad colocou-se no meu dos dois. - Você está dizendo que Romeu é o Jared e que você ferrou com ele porque pensou que eu era namorado do Jay?

- Você? - Jensen e Chris perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, fui eu quem pediu uma segunda chance a nossa amizade e uma ajuda pra reatar com a Danneel. - Chad deu nos ombros.

- Droga, como fui idiota. - Jensen murmurou para si mesmo.

- Porra, se tudo isso não está me dando dor de cabeça. - Chris massageou a cabeça.

- Espero que seja das pioras. - Jensen replicou, lançando um olhar de lado para Chris. - E espero que você acerte a coisa com Jared, porque se tem alguém traindo aqui, são vocês dois.

- Ei, eu cancelei o noivado. - Chad defendeu-se.

- Grande amigo, você é. - Jensen complementou ironicamente, lançando um olhar na direção de Chad, que teve a decência de parecer culpado. - Eu vou deixar os novos pombinhos às sós, mas Chris, limpe sua merda. - Jensen saiu sem dar chance a nenhuma dos dois falar algo mais.

Quando sozinhos, Chris e Chad trocaram olhares silenciosos, por fim, Chris suspirou e se aproximou do loiro, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Eu vou procurar o Jared e tentar consertar essa confusão, ok? - Chris procurou os olhos do loiro. - E desculpe-me por ter lhe beijado, mas eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que você cancelou o casamento que não pensei.

- Tudo bem. Vá e depois eu tenho que falar com ele também. - Chad deu mais um beijo em Chris, antes de soltá-lo e observá-lo sair, antes de sussurra pra si. - Espero que você entenda, Jay.

J2~J2~J2

Misha e Megan tinha saído do restaurante e uma das lanchas, mas nunca chegaram a dá a partida. Megan estava sentada no colo de Misha sussurrava coisas sem sentido no ouvido da morena, fazendo a rir.

- Do que você está falando? - Megan ria e balançava a cabeça.

- Dos cosmo, minha ninfa. - Misha falava seriamente.

- Deus, você realmente está falando sério? - Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que estou, afinal era meu destino encontrar você aqui. Eu sinto os cosmos a nosso redor. - Misha deu mais um beijo em Megan. - E a época não poderia ser melhor, eu tenho Vênus na casa nº9. - Misha olhou Megan parecer mais ainda confusa. - Vênus na casa de nº9. Significa viagem e romance.

Megan começou a rir abertamente. - Você é mais pirado do que eu pensei, mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu gosto. - Megan, então, aproximou-se do ouvido de Misha e sussurrou. - Mas o que você me diz quanto ao sexo?

Misha suprimiu um arrepio e puxou Megan para mais perto de si. - Bem, Netuno...

Mas, Megan não estava com vontade de falar mais sobre astrologia e cortou o moreno num beijo profundo de tirar o fôlego. - Sem mais conversa. - E se levantando, puxou Misha pelos braços na direção do quarto da lancha.

- Ninfas... sempre tão insaciáveis. - Misha sussurrou, mas sei seu sorriso era de quem não tinha nada contra a ideia de mudarem de lugar.

Só que antes de alcançarem as escada, Megan parou abruptamente, fazendo Misha trombar na garota.

- Danneel. - Megan cumprimentou a amiga desanimada. - Não esperava lhe encontrar tão cedo.

- Até que vim lhe encontrei, Megan. - Danneel sorriu e se aproximou sem cerimônia. - Por um instante pensei que estava se escondendo de mim.

- Não, não, imagina Danneel. - Megan continuou, ignorando o murmuro de Misha, chamando a outra de bruxa. - É só que eu e Misha decidimos dar um volta.

Danneel lançou um olhar reprovador a Misha. - É, estou vendo. - E voltou sua atenção para Megan. - O que me torna ainda mais contente de ter lhe encontrado antes que você se deixe envolver ainda mais por esse interesseiro.

- Desculpe-me? - Misha sentia sua paciência esgotar.

- Dan! - Megan olhou surpresa para a amiga. - Não fale assim dele, por favor. Você nem o conhece.

- Megan, querida. - Danneel entrou na lancha. - Eu sei mais do que você. Por favor, eu preciso falar com você as sós.

Megan olhou confusa para amiga e, sem seguida, indecisa para Misha. - Talvez, eu devesse falar com ela um momento.

- Não, Megan. - Misha manteve o tom sério, o que até lhe soava estranho. - A não ser que ela não seja sobre mim, eu quero saber o que ela tem para falar.

- Como se atreve? - Danneel fulminava Misha com o olhar.

Olhando para os dois, Megan concordou com o Misha. - Dan, eu concordo com o Misha, ele deve ter o direito de se defender.

Danneel pareceu pensar um pouco, mas no final sorriu. - Tudo bem, assim, ele poderá explicar de uma vez por que ele nunca lhe falou sobre a namorada que deixou em Nova York.

- Namorada? - Misha estava totalmente confuso.

- Sim, Megan. - Danneel continuou como se Misha não estivesse presente. - Eu liguei pra um colega meu em Nova York e ele descobriu que essa vigarista tem uma namorada chamada Vicky.

- Você mandou me investigar? - Misha não acreditava no que a mulher na sua frente era capaz.

- Misha? - Megan mordeu os lábios nervosa, mas esperava pela explicação do moreno, devia ter uma. - Por favor, é verdade?

- Qual é, Megan? Até parece que um trambiqueiro como ele lhe falaria a verdade. - Danneel tinha descido até o nível dos dois e se colocado ao lado de Megan.

- Você realmente é uma bruxa. - Misha se dirigiu a Danneel.

- Não, eu sou me preocupo com minha amiga. - Danneel colocou um braço em volta da Megan. - Você que é o interesseiro aqui.

- Misha, responde. - Megan deu um passo em direção ao homem a sua frente, mas parou.

- Eu realmente conheço uma Vicky, mas eu juro que ela é só uma amiga. - Misha rezava para que Megan acreditasse. - Ela foi minha professora de yôga.

- Claro, porque você deixou sua casa com todos os móveis dentro, inclusive o gato, para sua mera professora de yôga - Danneel continha a voz cheia de ironia. - Qual é, ninguém faz isso nem pra ex-namorada.

- É verdade? - Misha quase não ouviu o sussurro da Megan.

- Sim. - Misha fechou os olhos, sabendo como isso ia soar. - Eu deixei tudo meu pra ela, mas nós não temos nada, Megan. Foi só uma questão de evolução espiritual, desapego aos bens materiais.

- Megan, eu falei pra você não dá ouvido a cantada barata de ninfa. - Danneel colocou-se na frente da outra entre Megan e Misha. - Você vai mesmo acreditar nessa história de evolução espiritual?

- Megan, não acredite nela...

- Misha, vai embora, por favor. - Megan olhava para tudo menos para Misha.

- Isso não é verdade! - Misha tentou aproxima-se, mas Danneel pôs-se na frente.

- Você não a escutou? Sua máscara caiu, agora deixa-a em paz. - Danneel manteve-se firme a frente de Misha.

- Eu vou, mas isso não vai ficar assim. - Misha caminhou até o deque. - Mas, é a sua máscara que não vai demorar a cair.

Misha saiu da lancha e olhou mais uma vez em direção a Megan, que estava de costa, sendo consolada pela Danneel, a qual simplesmente sorriu satisfeita em sua direção, fazendo sua raiva aumentar ainda mais.

J2~J2~J2

Já passava da passava de meio-dia quanto Chris encontrou Jared em seu escritório. Para falar a verdade, o cantor não tinha passado a manhã procurando por Jared, mas depois de uma hora de busca sem sucesso, decidiu por dá um tempo a ele antes de conversarem.

Chris parou em frente a porta do escritório e deu uma leve batida, mas só após a voz de Jared responder que ele poderia entrar foi que Chris sentiu a necessidade de respirar fundo.

Quando entrou no pequeno escritório não pode deixar de comparar o que estava sentindo com o que tinha sentido há quase dois dias atrás quando tinha entrado ali pela última vez. Da mesma forma como antes, mantinha a cabeça abaixada, lendo alguns papeis, mas Chris sabia que era mais para comprar tempo de que pela importância do que tinha ali escrito.

- Ei, JT. - Chris manteve a voz suave e parou por um momento indeciso antes de sentar na cadeira em frente a Jared, o qual continuou dando sua atenção ao papel.

Chris sorriu tristemente. - É, eu acho que mereço esse tratamento. Mas, nós dois sabemos que precisamos conversar.

Finalmente, Jared virou-se para Chris, mas sua expressão era de cansaço. - Chris, vamos tornar isso o mais rápido e indolor possível, ok? - Chris concordou com a cabeça. - Ficou claro para mim que esse relacionamento não está mais dando certo para você, para nós dois. E eu só tenho a dizer que eu tentei realmente me entregar por completo, mas está óbvio que não foi o suficiente para você.

- Jared, não é bem assim, nós tivemos nosso momento. - Chris interveio, o que fez Jared sorrir.

- Verdade, Chris. Mas, desde que Jensen chegou e reacordou alguns sentimentos que eu não estou sendo honesto nem com você nem comigo. Devo supor que você já sabe sobre mim e Jensen, não é mesmo? - Jared observou Chris abaixar os olhos e confirmar silenciosamente. - Bom, seria, no mínimo esquisito, você descobrir agora.

Chris riu brevemente. - Realmente, mas eu gostaria muito de manter nossa amizade, Jared.

- Não tem porque não mantermos, Chris. - Jared sorriu e estendeu a mão para segurar a de Chris. - Eu quero que você continue tocando aqui, todo mundo adora sua banda. Além do mais, diferente do que possa ter parecido eu não lhe traí com Jensen ou qualquer outro. Então, se ambos respeitamos um ao outro nesse relacionamento, por que não poderíamos continuar amigos?

Chris engoliu em seco com as últimas palavras de Jared, porque ele tinha sim traído Jared. Tudo bem que o primeiro beijo que o loiro tinha lhe dado, melhor roubado, não contava, mas os outros hoje de manhã poderiam ser interpretados dessa forma. Bem, se Chris quisesse mesmo ter alguma chance de Jared entender o que tinha realmente acontecido e manter a amizade, ele teria que abrir o jogo agora, quanto mais cedo melhor.

- Bem, Jared. Tem outra coisa que eu preciso conversar com você. - Chris mordeu os lábios sem saber por onde começar. - Espero que você entenda...

- Jared. - Beaver entrou sem bater sobressaltando os dois homens dentro do escritório. - Oh, desculpe-me, eu devia ter batido, mas eu preciso muito falar com você Jared. Tem como?

Jared olhou para Chris, mas então sorriu para Jim. - Claro, eu e Chris já conversamos o mais importante.

- Jared, na verdade... - Chris começou, mas Jim o cortou novamente.

- Ainda bem, pois temos que tomar algumas decisões quanto uns últimos dados financeiros e com o jantar que a Danneel está preparando... - Jim parecia preocupado e chateado ao mesmo tempo com o último fato.

- Jantar? Eu não estava sabendo, se bem que se tratando de Danneel. - Jared balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para Chris. - Tudo bem se continuarmos essa conversa mais tarde durante o jantar?

Chris ainda pensou em insistir, mas desistiu, vendo que eles tinham decisões importantes para tomar. - Claro que sim. Até mais tarde, JT.

- Até, Chris. - Jared sorriu, observando Chris se retirar.

- Tudo bem entre vocês? - Jim perguntou, analisando bem Jared.

- Acho que agora está sim, Jim. Mas, vamos ao negócios.

Jim, então, começou a explicar alguns dados e cálculos, começando uma conversa longa, pois alguns dos dados Jared não fazia ideia de onde havia surgidos e queria uma explicação bastante detalhada, pois se ele estivesse entendendo bem, pequenas transferências e transações haviam sido feitas em nome do grupo Padalecki e no total a quantia era bem expressiva, apesar de longe de ser ameaçadora a corporação.

Jim, por fim, entregou um último relatório a Jared que o leu com calma, antes de voltar sua atenção ao amigo.

- Você está certo disso, Jim?

- Eu estou, conferi mais de uma vez. - Jim coçou a nuca.

- Ok, então, pode deixar que eu resolvo isso. - Jared organizou os relatórios e colocou-os numa pasta. - A gente se ver durante o jantar.

- Então até daqui a pouco, Jared. - Jim levantou-se e seguiu até a porta.

Depois que o amigo saiu, Jared soltou um longo suspiro, ele realmente não estava ansioso para sua próxima conversa.

J2~J2~J2

Megan e Danneel voltaram ao chalé, onde Megan jogou-se no sofá deprimida. Ela não acreditava que Misha tinha sido tão sacana com ela, tudo bem que grande parte do que ele falava não fazia sentido, mas era o jeito como ele a olhava que fazia seu coração disparar.

Olhando para Danneel andando de um lado para o outro, discutindo pela quinta vez com Manolo pelo telefone a respeito do jantar que estava planejando, Megan não podia deixar de ressenti a amiga. "_Será que a Danneel não podia ficar um pouco menos feliz por ter estado certa sobre o Misha?"_

- Não, não! - Danneel gritava ao telefone. - Eu já falei que a mesa de frios terá que ir para outro lugar, ali eu vou colocar um telão. Pois bem, então, torne possível. - Danneel desligou o telefone. - Incompetentes! Menos de 2h para o jantar e eles ainda não deixaram as coisas como eu pedi.

- Dan, você não acha que está exagerando demais para um simples jantar? - Megan dobrou os joelhos e abraçou as pernas. - Quero dizer, do jeito que você programando esse jantar parece que vai ser algo grande e eu não estou em clima para festa.

- Eu realmente tenho uma surpresa para você. E não, não adianta me perguntar. - Danneel sentou ao lado de Megan. - Além do mais você não devia ficar na fossa por causa daquele outro lá.

- É, eu sei, mas eu estava gostando realmente dele. - Megan encostou a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

- Então, mais um motivo para você aproveitar o jantar e se divertir. Eu vou lá ao salão ver como andam as coisas. - Danneel levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao corredor, quase esbarrando em Jared. - Ei, olha por anda gigante, quase fui atropelada.

- Bom ver você também, Danneel. - Jared lançou um sorriso forçado e voltou-se para Megan. - Meg, eu estou precisando falar com você.

Jared caminhou até o sofá, sentando ao lado da irmã, mas quando pegou a pasta para discuti o que ele e Jim tinham conversado, Jared notou a expressão da irmã.

- Ei, Meg, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Danneel descobriu que Misha tem uma namorada em Nova York. - Megan sussurrou e jogou-se nos braços de Jared.

- O que? Você tem certeza? - Megan concordou com a cabeça. - Eu não entendo, Meg, eu vi como ele olhava para você. O que ele falou a respeito?

- Ele falou que não era verdade. - Megan continuou com o rosto escondido no peito de Jared. - Mas, que outra razão ele teria para deixar todas as suas coisas para ela.

- Megan, eu não sei, mas acho que você deveria conversar direito com Misha e dá uma chance de explicar tudo devidamente. - Jared afastou a irmã e levantou seu rosto. - Além do mais, se for verdade, faria muito mais sentido ele trazer essa namorada para cá do que deixá-la em NY, mesmo com todas suas coisas, afinal ele e Jensen estão mudando-se para cá.

Megan parou um pouco pensando no que o irmão tinha dito e que fazia sentido. - Mas, a Danneel...

- Pode ter se enganado ou omitido algum detalhe. - Jared percebeu que a irmã ia começar a contrariá-lo e a interrompeu. - Você sabe que ela não estava gostando do seu relacionamento com o Misha.

- Ela não faria isso, JT. - Megan estava certa.

- Tudo bem. - Jared ergueu as mãos decidindo não discuti sobre Danneel por hora. - Mas, eu ainda acho que você devia escutar o que Misha tem a dizer sobre isso e se você quiser eu ainda pergunto ao Jensen sobre essa suposta namorada.

- Ok. - Megan, então, sorriu, sentindo-se mais confiante e deu um beijo no irmão. - Obrigada, mas o que você queria falar comigo?

Jared voltou sua atenção a pasta em sua mão, pensando em como abordaria o assunto com a irmã e respirou fundo.

- Eu estava numa reunião agora com o Jim, discutindo algumas finanças com ele. - Jared percebeu que a irmã o escutava atentamente. - Bem, acontece que descobrimento um furo de $500.000,00.

- Puta que pariu, Jared! - Megan estava totalmente alarmada e surpresa. - Isso é muito dinheiro, JT.

- Pois é, Meg. Tudo bem que não vai nos atrapalhar ao ponto de falimos, mas vamos ter que rever algumas despesas e investimentos para recuperar esse dinheiro. - Jared continuava olhando para pasta.

- Pelo menos uma boa notícia, mas... - Megan ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. - Jared, como foi que você ou o Jim, até mesmo o papai, não perceberam isso antes?

- Essa é a parte mais difícil para mim, Meg. - Jared, finalmente, encarou a irmã. - Nós não prestamos atenção porque esse dinheiro foi transferido com a sua senha de acesso.

- Minha? - Megan não sabia o que dizer. - Mas... eu sempre sigo as regras de segurança, mudo sempre a senha.

- Alguma chance de alguém além de você saber a senha? - Jared precisava descobri o que tinha acontecido, porque ele sabia que sua irmã não tinha nada a ganhar com isso.

- Não, eu nunca disse a ninguém a senha. - Megan franziu o seu cenho, mas o que estava pensando não era possível. - Quero dizer, a não ser para Danneel.

- Para Danneel? - Jared levantou-se e jogou a pasta no centro a sua frente. - Eu devia ter desconfiado.

- Mas, Jared, a Danneel não faria uma coisa dessa, ela é minha melhor amiga. - Megan também levantou-se, colocando-se a frente de Jared.

- Não, Megan, será que você não vê? - Jared segurou a irmã levemente pelos braços. - Ela é um víbora interesseira, que vem chantageou o pai de Chad para ele casar com ela.

- Não, eu não acredito. - Megan negava com a cabeça. - Além do mais, com o que ela estaria chantageando Chad.

- Com a ameaça de ir à imprensa e abri o jogo que Chad na verdade é gay. - Jared fechou os olhos por ter contado o segredo do amigo. - Megan, você sabe como o pai do Chad é e ele nunca aceitou a sexualidade do filho. O que é pior é que o Chad morre de medo pai.

- Ow... - Megan sentou no sofá. - Mas, o que ela tem a ganhar fingindo ser minha amiga?

- Isso se tornou obvio, não, Meg? - Jared sentou ao lado da irmã. - Não fica assim, Meg.

- Eu fui tão idiota. Ela deve ter rido tanto às minhas costas. - Megan levantou-se e seguiu em direção a porta. - Mas, ela vai me pagar e devolver cada centavo.

- Megan, espere! - Jared segurou a irmã pelos braços. - Não há nada que possamos fazer quanto ao dinheiro, ok? Ao que tudo consta, foi você que fez a transferência e mesmo que você prove que foi a Danneel, ela não lhe obrigou a dá sua senha.

Megan tinham lágrimas nos olhos quando voltou a abraçar o irmão. - Oh JT, me desculpe. Eu tão cega, todas as vezes que você me avisou sobre ela.

- Ei, não se preocupe, ok? - Jared acariciava as costas da irmã. - Você acreditava que ela era sua amiga e até eu não desconfiei que ela tinha um motivo por trás disso.

- Mas, os negócios... papai vai me matar.

- Não se preocupe, a parte mais afetada foi a que eu organizo e não as demais empresas. - Jared sorriu tristemente. - O máximo que pode acontecer é eu ter devolver o controle do resort ao papai.

- Não! - Megan olhava assustada para o irmão. - Você sabe que ele quer vender isso aqui e você ama esse lugar.

- Ei, não vamos nos precipitar, ok? - Jared sorriu para irmã. - Eu não disse que isso ia acontecer, disse. Veja, está quase na hora do jantar, vá se arrumar, que eu vou conversar com o Jim e depois com o Chad. A gente vai ver um jeito de lidar com a Danneel, ok?

- Mas...

- Nada de mais, até porque você tem que resolver sua situação com o Misha. - Jared sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto da irmã. - Não se preocupe.

Relutante, Megan fez como o irmão tinha solicitado, mas ela não ia deixar barato para Danneel, mesmo com Jared pedindo para ela não se meter.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen saiu do encontro com Chris e Chad e seguiu direto ao bar. Ele sabia que estava cedo, mas os acontecimentos do dia pediam uma cerveja. Foi assim que Jensen viu passar sua manhã, sentado no bar, bebericando um ou duas cervejas, enquanto conversava com Aldis e tentava afastar sua preocupação quanto a Jared. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Jensen se levantou e seguiu até sua suíte, uma vez que não estava com fome.

Na suíte, Jensen pegou uma maçã e jogou-se no sofá. Ele realmente contava com Chris esclarecendo a situação dele e Chad para Jared, dessa forma quem sabe ele teria uma chance com o moreno. Mas, primeiro ele teria que explicar o que aconteceu há um ano. E como ele tinha sido idiota, tudo isso podia ter sido evitado se ele tivesse falado com Jared. Porra, se ele tivesse entrado naquele salão para mandar Jared a puta que pariu. Quem sabe Chris e Chad tivessem até juntos agora.

_"Droga, Jensen, não adianta você ficar pensando nos "se".",_ Jensen pensou, enquanto observava o teto, mas um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando se lembrou de Jared dormindo essa manhã sob a macieira. Fechando os olhos, imaginou que Jared não tinha acordado assustado e sua mão tinha continuado o percurso, tocando o rosto do moreno. Jensen terminou dormindo imaginando seus lábios novamente nos lábios macios de Jared.

Jensen acordou sobressaltado com a porta da suíte sendo fechada. Levantando-se sobre os cotovelos, Jensen observou Chris entrar e desabar no outro sofá e jogar a cabeça para trás.

- A conversa foi tão boa assim? - Jensen comentou, percebendo o desanimo do amigo.

- Por incrível que parece, não, não foi ruim. - Chris continuou evitando o olhar de Jensen. - Jared terminou nosso namoro, pediu para continuarmos amigos e desculpou-se por nunca ter se entregado completamente a nossa relação, mas tinha gostado de mim e entendia que não tinha sido suficiente para mim, principalmente estando claro que o rolo entre vocês não tinha terminado.

- O quê? - Jensen sentou-se, encarando o amigo. - Você tá brincando que ele acha que a culpa é só dele pelo fim do relacionamento. - Chris lançou-lhe um olhar culpado. - Mas que droga, Chris! Por que diabos você não explicou seu lance com o Chad?

- Eu tentei, ok? - Chris endireitou-se no sofá.

- Estou vendo como você tentou. - Jensen bufou sem acreditar.

- Ei! Jared, simplesmente, começou a falar antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa e quando eu ia explicar, Beaver apareceu do nada e praticamente exigiu uma reunião com Jared, então, eu tive que sair com a promessa de que Jared falaria comigo durante o jantar.

- Tão conveniente. - Jensen respondeu ironicamente.

- Jensen! - Chris praticamente gritou em frustração com o amigo. - Eu realmente tentei.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu acredito, Mas, você ou o Chad precisam contar a ele o quanto antes, senão é capaz dele pegar vocês se beijando como aconteceu comigo e, acredite, eu não acho que ele não vai ficar tão feliz de descobrir assim.

- Eu sei. - Chris voltou a jogar a cabeça no encosto do sofá. - Chad também ficou de conversar com Jared durante o jantar, se possível antes. Mas, você já sabe como vai explicar ao Jared o que realmente aconteceu ano passado?

- Para falar a verdade. - Jensen sorriu para o amigo. - Não faço ideia, mas, já que você está em outra, eu não vou abrir mão dele dessa vez e ele vai me escutar nem que eu tenha que amarrá-lo.

- Pervertido. Eu gosto. - Chris riu quando recebeu uma almofada no rosto.

- Eu estou falando sério, palhaço. - Mas, Jensen também sorriu. - Da última vez que eu tentei, ele nem me deixou começar.

- Você realmente deixou uma grande impressão nele, Jenny. - Chris comentou, mas seu olhar era solidário a Jensen. - Mas, eu tenho certeza que você vai arranjar um jeito de esclarecer a situação.

- E depois vamos passar a noite fazendo sexo de reconciliação. - Jensen tirou onda do amigo que fez um careta.

- Ow, até algumas horas atrás ele era o meu namora, não precisa entrar em detalhes, ok?

- Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem, Jenny. - Chris sorriu para o amigo. - E eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente tava gostando do JT, ele não foi só um namorinho, mas com o Chad, sei lá, ele sempre me tirou do sério e quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez...

- Primeiro, não me chame de Jenny. - Os dois riram. - Segundo, desculpe-me, eu fui injusto com você. Eu mais do que ninguém deveria saber que você realmente gosta do Jared. Quanto ao Chad, bem... acho que eu não posso reclamar, não é mesmo?

Antes que Chris pudesse responder qualquer coisa, a porta abriu e um Misha desanimado entrou na suíte sem dizer uma palavra e sentou ao lado de Jensen, ficando no praticamente no meio dos dois amigos. Só depois quando se jogou no sofá foi que Misha olhou para Jensen e depois para Chris.

- Estou atrapalhando? - Jensen mal tinha aberto a boca para responde quando Misha continuou. - Azar o de vocês, meu dia tá um buraco negro de energias negativas pra eu ligar pra vocês.

- Ow, temos alguém de mau humor - Chris comentou a Jensen que silenciosamente o mandou calar boca.

- Misha, o que foi aconteceu? - Jensen voltou-se ao a moreno ao seu lado. - Pensei que você tinha saído com a Megan.

- E sai. - Misha respondeu sem querer complementar.

- E não foi legal? Você pisou na bola? - Chris tentou adivinhar o que tinha acontecido. - Ela tava com bafo?

- Chris? - Jensen gritou para o amigo que simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Não, não e não. - Misha respondeu.

- Então, amigão, você vai ter que desembuchar ou vamos ficar a noite toda aqui tentando adivinhar o que aconteceu. - Chris sentou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. - E acredite eu tenho uma imaginação fértil.

- Chris, quer calar a boca! - Jensen olhava incrédulo para amigo a sua frente.

- Só tentando ajudar. - Chris respondeu da forma mais inocente que conseguiu.

- Deixe eu lhe contar um segredo: não está conseguindo. - Jensen balançou a cabeça exasperado.

- Tava indo tudo tão bem. - A voz de Misha interrompeu a discussão que estava prestes a acontecer. - Minha ninfa é tão linda.

Chris lançou um olhar questionador para Jensen que respondeu num sussurro. - Megan. O que aconteceu então? - Jensen voltou sua atenção a Misha.

- A bruxa aconteceu. - Misha virou-se para Jensen e agarrou-o pela camisa. - Foi como se ela tivesse jogado um feitiço na minha ninfa e a envenenado com suas palavras falsas.

- Hu... Misha, por mais que eu lhe conheça, não estou entendo nada. - Chris encarava Misha como se ele fosse louco. - O que foi que a Danneel fez?

Misha soltou Jensen, deixando seus braços caírem e abaixou a cabeça. - Ela descobriu que eu deixei meu apartamento e demais coisas para a Vicky e fez a Megan acreditar que ela é minha namorada e meu único interesse com a Megan é o dinheiro dela.

- Cara, você faz tão mais sentido quando não viaja. - Chris ainda olhava espantado para Misha.

- Chris!

- O que? - Chris voltou-se para Jensen. - É verdade e se ele tentou se explicar para Megan daquele jeito não me surpreende que a Megan tenha acreditado na Danneel.

- Chris. Não. Está. Ajudando! - Jensen encarou o cantor antes de voltar sua atenção para Misha. - Você chegou explicar a situação para Megan.

- Tentei explicar que não tinha nada entre eu e Vicky, que era só uma ação de desapego a bens materiais, mas a Danneel fez isso parecer impossível de acreditar. - Misha ainda olhava derrotado para o tapete.

- Não, isso realmente é difícil de acreditar. - Chris interrompeu. - Você não podia ter dito que estava devendo a essa tal de Vicky?

- Christian! Cale a boca!

- Ok, calei, não falo mais nada. - Jensen encarou novamente o cantor que fez um movimento de trancar os lábios. - Misha, tenho certeza que a situação não é assim tão ruim. - Jensen voltou-se para Chris que levantou as mãos e continuou com a boca fechada.

Não, seu amigo tem razão a situação não está nada boa para mim. - Misha sorriu tristemente a Chris. - Além do mais, Megan não quer nem falar comigo.

- Ei, Misha. Fica frio, Jensen. - Chris complementou quando Jensen ia reclamar. - Se tem uma coisa que sei sobre a Megan é que ela é uma pessoa que gosta de ter sua própria opinião sobre as pessoas, fica tranqüilo que eu sei que ela vai lhe dá uma chance para se explicar.

- Obrigado, Chris.

- E qualquer coisa, eu posso conversar com ela e confirmar que você e a Vicky não tem mais nada juntos. - Jensen colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo.

- Obrigado, Jensen, mas eu tenho que resolver isso sozinho. - Misha levantou-se. - Melhor eu ir tomar um banho. Se eu quiser ter alguma chance de falar com minha ninfa sem a bruxa por perto vou ter aproveitar o jantar.

Chris e Jensen ficaram olhando Misha segui até um dos quartos e quando a porta fechou, Chris virou-se para Jensen e fez o sinal de maluco para o amigo que só balançou a cabeça não acreditando no outro.

- É verdade. - Chris sussurrou como uma criança teimosa.

J2 ~J2~J2

Misha estava trocando de roupa quando escutou uma batida na porta.

- Alguém abri ai que eu estou trocando de roupa! - Misha gritou do quarto, mas as batidas na porta não pararam. - Droga!

Misha terminou de vesti a calça e ainda descalço e com a camisa em mãos foi até saiu do quarto, chegando na hora que Chris abria a porta e dando de cara com Megan.

- Ow, você sempre abre a porta assim para suas visitas? - Megan deixou seu olhar desfilar pelo peito nu de Misha.

- Megan? Droga! - Misha vestiu a camisa sem jeito. - Desculpe, quero dizer, entre. - E notou pela primeira vez um Chris sorridente parado ao lado da porta. - Obrigado Chris.

- Não foi nada. - Chris deu de ombros e ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

Misha lançou um olhar incrédulo a Chris. - É... você não disse que tinha algo para fazer?

- Na verdade não. - Chris continuava sorrindo.

- Tem! - Um Jensen com cabelos molhados saiu do outro quarto. - Você ficou de mostrar a última música que você estava trabalhando. - Jensen praticamente puxou Chris pelo braço. - Até mais tarde.

- Vocês dois se comportem! - Misha e Megan ainda escutaram Chris gritando e Megan sorriu tímida.

- Desculpe-me por isso. - Misha fechou a porta e indicou o sofá para Megan.

- Não, Misha, me deixa falar primeiro. - Megan interrompeu o moreno, vendo que este ia falar algo. - Eu sinto muito pelo modo como eu agi mais cedo, mas pode imaginar como tudo aquilo deve ter soado.

- É, Chris me ajudou nesse ponto. - Misha preferiu sentar no outro sofá.

- Só me responda com sinceridade, ok? - Megan sentou mais na ponta do sofá, aproximando-se de Misha. - Você está namorando essa Vicky?

- Não, Megan. - Misha ajoelhou-se a frente de Megan e tomou-lhe a mão. - Eu não vou mentir e dizer que a gente já teve um rolo, mas só foi isso, sem compromisso.

Megan mordeu os lábios indecisa. - Então, por que você deixou seu apartamento e coisas para ela?

- Eu poderia dizer que devia a ela, mas a verdade é que ela é uma amiga e... - Misha sorriu sem graça. - Você já deve ter notado que sou um pouco excêntrico. Eu realmente doei minhas coisas por uma questão de elevação espiritual. Além do mais Castiel gostava mais dela do que de mim.

- Castiel?

- Meu gato. - Misha deu de ombros. - Apesar dela o ter subornado com Whiskas.

- Você deixou seu gato com ela e não quer que eu pense nela como, pelo menos, sua ex-namorada? - Megan olhou incrédula para Misha que confirmava avidamente com a cabeça. - Ok, retifico o que você disse. Você é extremamente excêntrico.

- Isso quer dizer que acredita em mim? - Misha colocou-se mais ereto.

- Olha nos meus olhos e me diz o que realmente você sente por mim. - Megan disse, tomando o rosto de Misha em suas mãos.

- Seu encanto me envolveu assim que coloquei os olhos em você, minha ninfa. - Megan sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha. - Traduzindo: eu lhe amo, Megan.

Megan aproximou-se e beijo Misha de forma, inicialmente, suave, mas que logo foi aprofundada. Quando se separaram Misha tinha um sorriso bobo e Megan virou-se para sussurrar no ouvido deste. - Eu entendi da primeira vez.

- Oh, casa comigo? - Misha sentia como se o coração fosse explodir. - Uma ninfa linda e que ainda me entende. Estou no paraíso.

- Ainda não, mas vamos chegar lá. - Megan deu um leve beijo em Misha antes de se levantar. - Vamos.

- Aonde? - Misha perguntou confuso.

- Ao jantar. - Megan tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - Tenho algumas contas a acertar com a Danneel

- Queime, bruxa, queime. - Megan olhou para Misha que simplesmente deu de ombros e os dois saíram do quarto rindo.

J2~J2~J2

Jared estava cansado, a última conversa com Jim tinha saído exatamente como ele esperavam, ou seja, eles não poderiam fazer nada para recuperar o dinheiro que a Danneel tinha transferido. E o que era pior era que ele teria agora que ir ao jantar organizado pela megera e sorrir.

Pegando o elevador Jared subiu até o primeiro andar e, quando a porta abriu, não teve nem tempo de piscar quando alguém esbarrou nele, fazendo encostar-se ao fundo do elevador. Olhando se tratar de Jensen, Jared sorriu.

- Nós realmente precisamos parar de nos encontrarmos assim. - Jared notou que Jensen ficou vermelho, mas parecia não perceber estar se apoiando em Jared.

- Desculpe-me. - Jensen ficou ainda mais vermelho quando percebeu o quão próximo de Jared e começou a se afastar.

Jared mordeu os lábios por um instante, pensando na porcaria de dia que teve e no que tinha a perder antes de se inclinar e dá um beijo em Jensen, o qual, sem pensar, fechou os olhos e correspondeu o beijo. Quando se separaram, Jared sorriu com a imagem de Jensen de olhos fechados e língua entre os lábios.

Finalmente, abrindo os olhos, Jensen piscou várias vezes e sorriu para Jared. - Não que esteja reclamando, longe disso, mas?

- Precisava melhorar meu dia. - Jared deu de ombros.

- Conseguiu? - Jensen mantinha os olhos presos nos de Jared.

Jared levantou a cabeça como se a pensar e sorriu para Jensen. - É, já foi alguma coisa.

Jensen fez cara de ofendido e quando ia replicar a porta do elevador abriu e Megan e Misha apareceram.

- JT! - Megan gritou, entrando no elevador e abraçando o irmão. - Obrigada, mano.

- Presumo que vocês esclareceram as coisas? - Jared sorriu para mim.

Megan concordou com a cabeça e sorriu para Misha, que olhava para Jensen com uma expressão irônica. Então, como se percebendo onde estavam, Megan voltou-se para o irmão. - JT, você tá indo para onde?

- Para o jantar. Vocês também, suponho.

- Estamos, mas... - Megan olhou para Jensen e Jared. - Estávamos no 5º andar e o elevador veio do primeiro.

- É que eu fui atropelado e impedido de sair. - Jared apontou para Jensen, ignorando o sorriso de Misha. - Você é que estava indo para outro lugar, não é Jensen?

A porta do elevador voltou a abrir no primeiro andar, Misha e Megan saíram acompanhado de Jared. Jensen, por sua vez, pareceu meio indeciso, querendo realmente segui o moreno.

- É, eu tenho que voltar até o quarto, esqueci de colocar minhas lentes. - Jensen, porém, continuou segurando a porta do elevador.

- Jensen. - Jared aproximou-se do loiro. - Você precisa soltar a porta e aperta no andar.

Jensen ficou mais uma vez vermelho. - É, claro, eu volto logo.

Jared virou-se, sorrindo, quando a porta do elevador finalmente fechou e deparou-se com um Misha sorridente e uma Megan confusa. - JT?

Jared simplesmente deu um beijo no rosto da irmã e seguiu para o restaurante. - Longa história, mana. - Ele realmente estava sentindo-se mais alegre e dane-se, ele queria arriscar mais uma vez com Jensen, só que antes eles teriam que colocar os pratos na mesa.

Entrando no restaurante, Chad veio até o seu encontro e parecia um pouco ansioso ou seria nervoso?

- Jay, eu estou realmente precisando falar com você. - Chad colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo.

- Tudo bem, Chad. - Jared respondeu, percebendo que o restaurante já encontrava-se cheio.

Porém, antes que Chad tivesse a oportunidade de falar qualquer coisa, Danneel que se encontrava sentada na mesa mais central, levantou-se e pediu atenção de todos.

- Obrigada a todos por terem comparecido hoje a noite. - Danneel ergueu uma mão em direção a Chad e o chamou para o seu lado, o que o loiro fez a contra gosto. - Bem, Chad e eu os convidamos para fazer um anúncio. - Virando-se para Chad complementou. - Oh, Chad, eu aproveitei para convidar os jornalistas que iriam fazer a cobertura do nosso casamento. Isso mesmo, meus amigos, iam porque Chad e eu estamos cancelando o casamento.

- Ai, Chad! - Alisson gritou de uma das mesas.

- Quando começa a comemoração? - Erica acompanhou a prima.

Danneel continuou ignorando os comentários. - E, bem, eu acho justo explicarmos o motivo. - Danneel olhou para Chad sorrindo. - Descobrimento que somos incompatíveis e que só estaríamos cometendo um erro nos casarmos.

- Danneel, o que diabos você está fazendo? - Chad tinha os dentes cerrados e um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Chad, querido, estou lhe dando sua carta de alforria. - Danneel comentou como se fosse a coisa mais lógica. - A questão aqui é que Chad vem há muito tempo se negando. Acontece que nossa incompatibilidade decorre de termos exatamente o mesmo gosto e, por isso, eu me refiro em homens.

Vários comentários começaram a percorrer entre as mesas e Chad estava quase certo que escutou um "Ah, não ele também", apesar de não saber se teria sido Erica ou Alisson. Para falar a verdade, Chad pouco se importava, ele estava paralisado.

- E para mostrar a todos como eu não guardo ressentimento. - Danneel voltou-se para onde a banda encontrava-se. - Chris, por favor, venha aqui. Venha!

A contragosto, Chris seguiu calmamente até ao lado de Chad.

- Eu nunca poderia negar um amor verdadeiro quando eu vejo um. - Danneel sorria para Chad e Chris. - E eu acredito que um amor desse é para ser compartilhado. - No telão, apareceu uma foto de Chad e Chris beijando-se mais cedo. - Eu só me pergunto há quanto tempo vocês vem se encontrando às escondidas.

Jared permaneceu parado onde Chad o havia deixando e olhava para o telão incrédulo. E Danneel, como se só agora tivesse notado ele ali parado, voltou-se para ele, sorrindo

- Ah, Jared. Tenho certeza que assim como eu, você não vai fazer confusão pelo fato do seu melhor amigo e namorado estarem lhe traindo, não é? Afinal, você sempre disse que queria que Chad fosse feliz.

Jared voltou seu olhar machucado e traído para Chris e Chad. - Há quanto tempo.

- Jared...

- Isso importa mesmo. - Danneel interrompeu Chad. - Mas, se você quer saber, por essa foto, eu diria que eles se amam há tempos. Qual é, Jared? Você não vai se impor a felicidade desses dois pombinhos, vai?

Jared olhou em volta a todos e percebeu que Danneel tinha planejado tudo isso, ela não queria só revelar que Chad era gay, mas queria humilhá-lo também. Limpando a garganta, Jared sorriu. - Claro que não, Danneel, por isso eu não pretendo atrapalhar a festa de ninguém. Com licença.

- Jared! - Megan e Chris chamaram ao mesmo tempo, mas Jared não deu atenção.

Apesar de sair calmamente do restaurante, Jared esbarrou em Jensen cujo sorriso desapareceu assim que viu que o moreno só lhe lançou um olhar e continuou seu caminho sem parar. Olhando para o interior do restaurante Jensen viu a foto de Chris e Chad se beijando no telão e entendeu o que devia ter acontecido. Jared sorriu tristemente para Jensen e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Jensen, me deixa passar. - Chris, que perdeu algum tempo sendo segurado por Chad para não bater na Danneel, parou em frente a Jensen, decidindo por seguir Jared.

- Não, Chris, não! - Jensen sorriu para o amigo. - Deixa que eu vou atrás dele.

- Mas, agora ele já pegou o elevador, você não sabe onde ele pode ter ido. - Chris apontava para o elevador, agora, fechado.

- Eu tenho uma ideia, confie em mim. - Jensen deu um aperto no ombro de Chris virou-se para pegar o elevador.

Chris encostou-se a porta do restaurante e bateu a cabeça, antes de voltou-se para entrar no restaurante. O que viu foi Chad segurando Danneel pelo braço, gritando o que diabos ela estava pensando, quando sem mais nem menos Megan caminhou até a mesma e lhe deu um murro. Chris parou surpreso porque não havia sido simplesmente um tapa, mas um murro e quando Danneel gritou e fez a menção de partir para Megan, este lhe deu outro murro acertando o nariz da megera, que saiu gritando diversos xingamentos.

Chad, Chris e Misha pararam em volta de Megan, olhando-a com admiração e surpresa.

- O quê? - Megan perguntou aos três e deu de ombros. - Cresci entre meninos, o que vocês esperavam?

- Eu lhe amo. - Misha quebrou o silêncio sorrindo para Megan que sorriu satisfeita.

- Ok, agora alguém me explicar tudo que aconteceu aqui e porque eu vi Jensen indo atrás do meu irmão?

Os três homens respiraram fundo e se entreolharam, como se decidindo como começar e quem iria explicar.

J2~J2~J2

**N/A:** Olha aqui mais um novo capítulo saído do forno. Eu achei que esse capítulo não terminava nunca, mas espero que vocês gostem do rumo que a história finalmente está são, como sempre, benvidas. Beijos e obrigada.

**N/A: **Sol Padackles quer me enrolar? Como assim a primeira parte teve 8 capítulos? Foram 4 só e olha que seguindo sua lógica você ai está saindo na vantagem. Rsrsrs... Agora, tadinho do cavalo, gente. =p

**N/A: **Nathalia Padalecki, muito obrigada mesmo. Agora, você tá se aliando a Sol, é? Sinto muito por está terminando a fic, mas eu estou ajeitando as coisas entre os meninos e saiba que existe fandom Chris/Jared. Confesso que não consigo visualizar muito esse casal, mas já li algumas fic muito bonitinhas dos dois.


	13. Chapter 13

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas maus entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

J2~ PARTE II ~J2

CAPÍTLO 13

Após assegurar Chris que encontraria Jared, Jensen resolveu pegar a escada a ter que esperar pelo elevador, mas chegando ao saguão principal ficou um pouco decepcionado de não encontrar Jared ainda ali. Resolvendo não perder tempo seguiu direto aos estábulos, porque só sabia de um lugar onde Jared poderia ter ido, a cachoeira. Todavia, durante todo o caminho, Jensen ficou atento a qualquer pessoa que parecesse com o moreno.

Chegando aos estábulos, Jensen foi direto ao seu amigo, parando um instante para lhe fazer um carinho.

- Ei, amigão! – Jensen acariciava o focinho do animal. – Desculpa, mas dessa vez eu não trouxe maçã comigo, mas prometo que lhe trago uma sacola cheia se você estiver disposto a um passeio rápido o que me diz?

- Se pretende ir para a cachoeira melhor repensar, a iluminação é péssima à noite, mesmo numa noite estrelada.

Jensen não esperava uma resposta por isso se sobressaltou quando escutou alguém falar. Ou melhor, quando escutou a voz de Jared, que, só agora percebia, estava em um dos estábulos vazio, deitado em cima de uma pilha de palha com a cabeça em cima dos braços cruzados, olhando para o teto com uma expressão cansada.

Jensen aproximou-se e sentou ao lado de Jared. – Eu ia lhe procurar.

Jared balançou a cabeça. – É, por que não aproveitar também e zombar mais um pouco do burro do Jared, afinal, essa não seria sua primeira vez.

- Ei! – Jensen virou-se para encarar melhor Jared. – Não seja idiota, eu só estou querendo ajudar e o que aconteceu ano passado não foi como você imagina.

- É? – Jared sentou-se de frente para Jensen. – Então, me ajude a atender o que aconteceu, porque até onde eu sei, eu conheci um cara numa festa por quem me deixei apaixonar, só que eu cometi o erro de sonhar demais e me abrir pra ele. Pelo jeito me abri demais até, porque só foi você consegui o que queria que você foi embora sem mais nem menos. Nem um adeus ou explicação, nada!

- Eu sei que, pelo seu ponto de vista, eu não estou nada bem na fita. – Jensen ignorou a reação de Jared, porque o moreno não estava indo embora, então, isso era um bom sinal, não é mesmo? – Olha, eu também me apaixonei por você. Não, Jared, eu estou falando sério.

- Belo jeito que você tem para demonstrar isso. – Jared mantinha os braços cruzados e evitava os olhos de Jensen.

- Eu sei, ok? Meus últimos relacionamentos não foram um passeio no parque e isso me deixou meio inseguro, eu confesso. – Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto. – Acontece que naquela tarde quando íamos nos encontrar no salão de festa, eu escutei você conversando com alguém e parecia que vocês eram bem íntimos, então, é eu surtei e fui embora pensando que estaria evitando dessa forma você ter que me dá um fora por ter voltado com seu namorado.

Jared encarou Jensen confuso e meio incrédulo. – Namorado?

Jensen suspirou e concordo com a cabeça. – Chad.

Jared arregalou os olhos e começou a gargalhar, se bem que se ele fosse honesto, estava rindo para evitar o choro. – Eu e Chad? Essa é boa. Nunca e, bem, acho que você não precisa se preocupar porque parece que agora nem amigos somos.

- Olha, eu sinto muito ter pulado para conclusões. Você nem imagina. – Jensen estendeu a mão para segurar a de Jared e sorriu quando este não a puxou de volta. – Eu nunca te esqueci e desde que eu cheguei aqui e descobri o idiota que eu fui, cara, eu nunca me odeie tanto. E mesmo quando descobri que você estava namorando Chris, eu continuei tentando achar um jeito de explicar o que tinha acontecido e que eu nunca quis lhe machucar.

- É, mas machucou, Jensen. – Jared retirou sua mão da de Jensen relutante. – Pelo menos, você não precisa se preocupar mais com Chris e Chad.

- Jared, quanto a isso...

- Sabe o que machuca mais, Jensen? – Jared o interrompeu. – É que eu não sentir nada por eles estarem namorando ou ficando ou sei lá o quê, e sim pelo fato deles terem ido pelas minhas costas e me deixarem virar uma peça nos jogos da Danneel. Porra! Eu considerava o Chad meu melhor amigo.

- Jared, o que eles fizeram foi errado, mas o Chris tentou lhe contar hoje à tarde.

Jared riu de si mesmo e parou, voltando-se para Jensen. – Você sabia? Deus, você sabia?

- Eu... peguei os dois se beijando. – Jensen estava começando a ficar desesperado, pois essa conversa não parecia estar caminhando nada bem. – Mas, eu exigi que eles abrissem o jogo com você.

- Claro, por que o coitado e idiota do Jared aqui precisava de você me defendendo. – Jared tinha se encostado à divisória do estábulo e abraçado os joelhos.

Jensen respirou fundo, tentando controlar a frustração e raiva, e se levantou. – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vim aqui querendo esclarecer o que tinha ocorrido entra a gente e lhe fazer sentir melhor, mas se você quer dar uma de criança mimada e coitadinha, muito bem. Dane-se! Eu vou embora!

- Não vá. – O sussurro de Jared quase passou despercebido, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Jensen parar. – Eu estou com medo, ok? Eu nunca senti nada parecido ao que você me fez sentir, mas eu estou com medo de que quando eu acorda amanhã, você não vá estar aqui. Por favor.

Jensen reaproximou-se de Jared, ajoelhando-se a frente do moreno e pegando o rosto deste em suas mãos. – Eu também, Jay. O que senti com você, não consegui apagar durante todo esse ano. Você pensa realmente que agora que eu tenho a chance de tê-lo de volta, eu vou abrir mão assim tão fácil?

- Eu não sei, Jensen. – Jared mordeu os lábios sustentando o olhar do loiro. – E isso me assusta.

Jensen inclinou-se e tomou os lábios do moreno nos seus, aprofundando quando este lhe deu passagem e tentando, assim, transmitir tudo o que estava sentido. Ele também estava com medo, mas principalmente confiante de que essa segunda chance não tinha sido por acaso.

- O que acha da gente voltar para o hotel e tentar conversar com Chad e Chris? – Jensen acariciou o rosto do moreno.

Jared balançou a cabeça, dizendo não. – Será que a gente pode ficar aqui? Quero dizer, você ficaria aqui comigo? Eu realmente não quero encarar o mundo agora.

- Não tem outro lugar que eu queira estar senão for com você. – Jensen falou, enquanto se encostava à parede e aconchegava Jared em seu peito.

- Você tirou essa frase de que romance infantil? – Jared ria baixinho, mas abraçava Jensen de volta.

- Cala boca, eu estou tentando ser romântico. – Jensen reclamou, mas sorria.

- Desculpa. – Jared mordeu o lábio, segurando o riso diante do bico que Jensen forçava.

Os dois sorriram e caíram num silêncio confortável. Jensen mantinha-se acariciando os cabelos de Jared enquanto pensava em como tinha acontecido desde o encontro deles ano passo até hoje à noite com toda a confusão.

- Você quer conversar sobre hoje à noite? – Jensen perguntou calmamente.

- Não? – Jared respondeu inseguro e suspirou. – Não há muito que falar sobre Chris e Chad se é isso que você tá perguntando. Eu estou magoado? Estou, mas, por mais que isso me surpreenda, não é pelo fato do Chris ter me traído.

- Isso lhe surpreende tanto assim? – Jensen falava ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que o moreno se arrepiasse.

- É, um pouco. – Jared fechou os olhos e respirou o perfume que era Jensen. – Nunca senti algo tão intenso por Chris, não como sinto por você. – Jared sorriu quando Jensen apertou o abraço. – Mas, eu estive namorando ele há 6 meses, como eu não percebi antes que não havia aquele quê a mais entre a gente? Que era só sexo e companheirismo?

- Não sei, Jay. – Jensen encostou o queixo na cabeça de Jared. – Talvez, depois de eu ter ido embora daquele jeito, você precisasse se sentir desejado e agarrou-se no que Chris estava oferecendo quando achou que não estava seguro.

- Talvez sim ou não. – Jared afastou e olhou bem para Jensen, dando-lhe um breve beijo e voltando a se aconchegar. – Mas, vamos acabar com essa psicologia toda e aproveitar o agora.

- Humm. – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu malicioso. – E o que você tem em mente?

Jared sorriu de volta para Jensen. – Pervertido.

- Ei, eu só fiz uma pergunta e muito da inocente. – Jensen ergueu as duas mãos e fingiu inocência. – Sua mente que viajou para lugares estranhos.

- Essa cara não cai muito bem em você, Jen.

- É? E que cara cairia bem? – Jared não respondeu, virando-se e colocando uma mão por baixo da camisa de Jensen cuja respiração arfou. – Jared.

- Essa fica bem melhor. – Jared aproximou seu rosto do de Jensen e mordeu seus lábios.

- Nós estamos nos estábulos, seu maluco. – Jensen recriminava Jared, mas não fazia nada para pará-lo.

- Preocupado com a audiência, _Jenny? – _Jared tirou onda com o apelido e aproximou-se para sussurrar no ouvido do loiro. – Não se preocupe, eles não vão contar pra ninguém.

- Você se acha engraça... oh droga! – Jensen fechou os olhos na sensação da mão de Jared em seu órgão e arqueou o corpo.

- Eu sou hilário. – Jared ria da reação desejada.

Jensen abriu os olhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha para Jared, ao mesmo tempo, que uma de suas mãos fazia o caminho pelo corpo do mais novo, até agarrar a ereção deste, que também xingou e gemeu, fazendo o loiro ri satisfeito.

- Não tão engraçado agora, huh? – Jensen perguntou com a respiração descompassada.

Jared não respondeu, ao invés, voltou a tomar a boca de Jensen na sua. Nenhum dos dois tentou conversa e os movimentos entre os dois eram desastrados e com certo desespero como se quisessem esquecer e consertar tudo que tinha acontecido entre eles, como estivessem se reencontrando.

Jensen gozou primeiro, mas não demorou muito para Jared o acompanhar. Após mais um beijo, nenhum dos dois tentou aprofundar o que tinha feito e Jared se acomodou novamente no peito de Jensen.

- A gente vai mesmo dormi aqui, em cima de uma pilha de palha? – Jensen perguntou depois de algum tempo, mas com a voz já sonolenta. – Cara, minhas costas vão me matar amanhã.

- Não quero sair daqui nem tenho forças. – Jared apertou ainda mais Jensen em seus braços.

- Ei! – Jensen levantou o rosto de Jared e deu um leve beijo. – Isso não é um sonho, eu não estou indo para canto nenhum.

- Eu não deixaria se você quisesse. – Jared sorriu, mas as palavras de Jensen diminuíam o medo em seu peito.

Os dois ficaram deitados e abraçados juntos até adormecerem, ambos com um sorriso no rosto.

J2~J2~J2

Jared acordou primeiro, sentindo-se confortável e seguro com os braços de alguém a sua volta. E quando se lembrou de quem eram esses braços, Jared sorriu, porém o sorriu morreu nos seus braços quando tudo que havia acontecido no dia anterior veio-lhe a mente.

Saindo com cuidado dos braços de Jensen, o moreno se ergueu e sentou de costas para o outro. Por mais que quisesse, ele não poderia ficar escondendo-se nos braços de Jensen. Ele tinha que conversar com Chad e Chris, resolver como ficaria sua amizade com o outro loiro e descobri o que poderia ser feito quanto a Danneel, porque é certo que a essa altura seu pai já deve está sabendo o que aconteceu e juntando o escândalo de ontem com o dinheiro que foi desviado, Jared temia que seu pai não desse nem a chance dele equilibrar as finanças do resort, o lugar que sua mãe tanto amava.

- Ei. – A voz rouca e sonolenta de Jensen o retirou de seus pensamentos. – Urgh... eu falei que minhas costas iam estar me matando.

Jared meio que sorriu e depois voltou a ficar sério, o que fez Jensen olhar para ele preocupado.

- Jay, alguma problema? – Jensen mordeu os lábios inseguro. – Você não está arrependido de ontem à noite, não né?

Jared voltou-se para Jensen sobressaltado. – Quê? Não, eu não... você?

Jensen riu. – Não, eu também não, mas você me deixou preocupado por um momento.

- Desculpe. – Jared visivelmente relaxou e encostou-se em Jensen. – Eu tava pensando em tudo que aconteceu ontem e as decisões que terei que fazer. Conversar com Chris e Chad. Tomar as últimas decisões antes que o resort seja vendido...

- Ow, Jared! Você realmente acha que o escândalo de ontem vai prejudicar dessa forma o resort? – Jensen estava surpreso com essa última parte e se tinha uma coisa que ele tinha certeza, era como Jared amava tudo isso.

- Vai atrapalhar sim. – Jared respirou fundo sentindo-se derrotado. – Em situações normais, não seria preciso vender, mas Danneel fez muito mais do que um escândalo, Jensen, ela enganou a Megan e utilizando-se da conta da minha irmã transferiu $500.000,00.

- Puta que pariu! Ow, isso é muito dinheiro. – Jensen mesmo não saberia o que fazer com tanto de dinheiro, não de cara.

- Pra falar a verdade? Isso não afeta essencialmente a corporação Padalecki, mas diretamente o resort. – Jared sorriu tristemente para Jensen. – Meu pai não quer muito contato com resort, por lembrar muito minha mãe, mas, como ele sabe o quanto eu amo isso aqui, ele me deixou administrar, ao invés de vender como ele queria. Eu esperava consegui suprir essa perde sem ter que devolver pro meu pai, mas com o escândalo de ontem isso não vai ser possível.

- E você acha que seu pai vai vender? – Jensen podia sentir a tristeza e decepção nos olhos do moreno.

- Certeza.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer legalmente para reaver esse dinheiro e acionar Danneel? – Jensen tentava pensar em qualquer maneira de ajudar Jared.

- Não. – Jared riu sem acha graça. – Passei o resto da tarde conversando com Jim, mas como Megan deu voluntariamente sua senha e conta pra Danneel e não tem nenhum registro de que foi efetivamente a megera que fez a transferência não há nada que possamos fazer.

- Jay? – Jensen tinha tido uma ideia, maluca, mas tinha. – Você por acaso não sabe para que conta a Danneel transferiu o dinheiro, sabe?

Jared franziu o cenho sem entender o que Jensen queria com essa pergunta, mas resolveu responder mesmo assim. – É, eu sei, foi pra uma conta na Suíça. Por quê?

- Isso! Vamos precisamos falar com o Misha. – Jensen falou, ao mesmo tempo, que se levantava.

- Misha? Jensen o que o Misha tem haver com isso? – Jared continuou sentando, observando Jensen sem entender nada.

- Eu lhe conto tudo quando o encontrarmos, vamos! – Jensen ergueu Jared, mas ao primeiro passo fez uma careta e ajeitou a calça. – Pensando bem, vamos trocar de roupa primeiro.

Jared não pode evitar, mas rir. Jensen parecia tão esperançoso e empolgado que ele começava a sentir um melhora no seu humor. Eles saíram dos estábulos e após um momento de hesitação, resolveram segui até o chalé, o qual por sorte estava vazio. Megan devia estar com Misha, Jared pensou.

Entrando em seu quarto, Jared olhou para Jensen meio sem graça, pegou um par de roupa e toalha para emprestar ao loiro.

- É... o banheiro social é a segunda porta a direita. – Jared levou uma mão até a nuca antes de tirar a blusa. – Eu... vou tomar banho aqui mesmo.

Jensen parecia também um pouco indeciso, mas olhava o peitoral de Jared como se com sede. – Seu banheiro não é grande o bastante pra dois? Quero dizer...

Jared parou, ergueu uma sobrancelha pro loiro e sorriu. – Pensei que você estava com pressa em encontrar com seu amigo.

- Cinco minutos a mais não vai fazer tão diferença. – Jensen sorriu maliciosamente. – A não ser que você prefira tomar banho sozin...

Jared puxou Jensen pelo braço e o arrastou para o banheiro, onde ambos certificaram-se de não se esquecer de nenhuma parte do outro. E meia hora depois seguiram até a suíte de Jensen no hotel.

No caminho, Taylor parou Jared e conversaram rapidamente. A recepcionista queria certifica-se que o moreno estava bem e informar que Danneel tinha ido embora naquela manhã logo cedo. Saiu xingando e aos gritos, uma vez que nenhum funcionário se prontificou em ajudá-la com as malas. Jared sorriu e agradeceu a Taylor, sentindo-se orgulhoso e tocado pela fidelidade e confiança de seus funcionários. E a forma como Jensen olhava para ele cheio de amor e admiração também contribuíram para o sorriso no seu rosto.

- Vamos, Jared. – Jensen tomou a mão do moreno e o puxou na direção dos elevadores. – Acredite, até hoje à noite você vai ter recuperado seu dinheiro.

- O que você pretende fazer e como tem tanta certeza? – Jared realmente não fazia ideia do que Jensen tinha em mente.

- Você confia em mim?

- Jensen...

- Jared, você confia em mim? – Jensen repetiu a pergunta com mais firmeza e, apesar do sorriso, Jared podia ver o nervosismo em seus olhos.

Pode ter parecido que Jared demorou um tempo para responder, mas foi porque ele foi pego de surpresa pela única resposta que lhe vinha em mente. E olhando nos olhos verdes de Jensen, Jared respondeu. – Sim.

O sorriso de Jensen alargou e ele visivelmente relaxou e quando o elevador abriu, o loiro puxou Jared e apertou o botão do seu andar. – Só mais um minuto e eu lhe explico.

Jensen praticamente arrastou Jared até sua suíte, abrindo a porta e gritando por Misha.

- Deus, será que ninguém pode dormi em paz? – Misha saiu do quarto vestindo somente sua cueca samba canção.

- Cara, está muito cedo pra eu ver partes do seu corpo além do seu rosto. – Jensen levou uma mão aos olhos.

- Oh, Ackles, você ama meu corpo que eu sei. – Misha, todavia, fazia o caminho de volta ao quarto. – Além do mais, foi você que entrou como se o hotel tivesse pegando fogo.

- Misha, quem é? – Nessa hora Megan saiu do quarto vestindo somente uma camisa larga de Misha.

- Megan? – Jared que tinha rido o tempo todo, ergueu uma sobrancelha pra irmã e tinha uma expressão surpresa.

- JT! – Megan correu até o irmão quando o notou, abraçando-o, antes de se afastar e lhe dá um murro no ombro. – Onde diabos você estava? Passou a noite toda preocupada com você!

Jared riu e lançou um olhar duvidoso para irmã. – Tenho certeza que você passou a noite acordada, mas duvido que era pensando em mim.

Megan corou e abaixou o olhar, antes de voltar sua atenção para Jensen e sorrir para Jared. – Tou vendo que não fui a única. – E apontado com a cabeça na direção de Jensen complementou. – Eu conheço essas roupas.

Jared riu, enquanto Jensen ficou vermelho parecendo um tomate. Quando voltou sua atenção para Megan, Jared percebeu que sua irmã ainda lhe olhava preocupada.

- Eu estou bem, juro. – Jared puxou Megan para outro abraço.

- Ok. – Misha fez notar sua presença, agora vestido com uma camisa. – O que você queria tanto falar comigo, Jensen?

- Eu preciso que você faça sua mágica. – Jensen respondeu prontamente, o que fez Misha arregalar os olhos surpreso e Megan e Jared confusos. – Olha, eu não sei se a Megan lhe contou, mas Danneel transferiu $50.000,00 do hotel para uma conta na Suíça e preciso que você pegue de volta.

- Ok. – Foi a única resposta de Misha.

- Jared, preciso que você me dê os dados da conta para onde a Danneel transferiu o dinheiro. – Jensen virou-se para um Jared estupefado.

- Ow, como assim ok? Misha o que você vai fazer? – Jared olhava de Jensen para Misha.

- Vou hackear a conta da Danneel e transferir o dinheiro de volta. – Misha respondeu simplesmente.

- Hackear? Simples assim? – Jared riu exasperado.

- Ei, o sistema Suíço é um dos mais complicados, eu vou levar pelo menos 2h. – Misha complementou como se isso tornasse tudo mais sério. – Se Megan me ajudar a descobrir a senha talvez 1h?

- WOw... – Megan sorria abertamente. – Meu namorado consegue hackear a segurança Suíça? Demais! O que posso fazer para ajudar?

- Espere ai? – Jared sentia-se tonto e Jensen o olhava preocupado. – Isso é mesmo possível? Não vai dá para rastrear o dinheiro de volta até a gente?

- Eu vou ter que hackear e copiar o sistema primeiro para fazer as tentativas de descobrir as senhas, mas depois disso é fácil. Quer dizer, é uma chance em uma, mas desde que eu descubra as senhas... – Misha, que já tinha um notebook em sua frente na mesa, puxou Megan para sentar no seu colo. – Danneel não vai poder fazer nada se não quiser primeiro entrar em detalhes de como o dinheiro da sua empresa foi parar na conta dela.

Jensen virou-se para Jared sorrindo. – Demais, não?

Jared sorriu sem acreditar e depois parou. – Espera, se ele é o hacker porque você é o chefe?

- Sério, Jared? Você está realmente pensando sobre isso agora? – Quando Jared só deu de ombros, Jensen sorriu e balançou a cabeça. – Alguém tem de ficar de olho nele, não é mesmo? Além do mais, meu setor é de segurança e ele nunca conseguiu invadir meu computador, não completamente. – Jensen respondeu orgulhoso.

- Ainda. – Veio o sussurro de Misha.

- Vai sonhando. – Jensen aproximou-se de Jared e deu-lhe um beijo.

Nesse instante, a porta da suíte abriu, Chris e Chad entraram e todo mundo ficou calado, sentindo a nítida mudança de clima. Jared podia sentir o olhar de todos em cima dele, mas, por sua vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois a sua frente, enquanto tentava definir o que estava sentido.

- Jay... – Chad foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, mas parou assim quando Jared balançou a cabeça.

- Não aqui, Chad. – Jared afastou de Jensen, seguindo até a porta.

- Jared? – Jensen queria dar espaço para Jared, mas não queria o deixar sozinho.

- Tudo bem, Jen. – Jared sorriu, antes de volta-se para os dois ao seu lado e indicou com a para que o seguissem.

No corredor, Jared aproveitando a camareira do andar e solicitou que abrisse uma das suítes desocupadas, onde poderia conversar em particular com Chris e Chad. Quando Jared fechou a porta da suíte, Chad novamente fez menção de falar, mas o moreno o interrompeu.

- Ainda não. – E virando-se para Chris continuou. – Queria primeiro esclarecer nossa situação, Chris.

- Jared. – Chris estava meio inseguro, principalmente sentindo quanto Chad estava nervoso e preocupado. – Primeiro, eu queria lhe pedir desculpas, eu tentei lhe contar antes de ser interrompido pelo Jim ontem a tarde.

- Mas, por que você só tentou me contar ontem? – Jared, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiu sentir-se traído por Chris e considerando seu lance com Jensen, não podia achar que era pra melhor. Ele só queria entender.

- Por que ontem foi quando realmente começou entre mim e o Chad, antes disso, eu não sei, nenhum dos dois queria reconhecer o que tava acontecendo eu acho. – Chris coçou a nuca nervoso.

- E as fotos? – Jared cruzou os braços e olhava atentamente para Chris, ignorando Chad.

- Foi a segunda vez que a gente se beijou quando eu comecei a entender o que estava acontecendo. – Chis sorriu nervoso. – A primeira vez eu e Chad estávamos brigando e aconteceu de repente, nós dois meio que surtamos.

- Ok. – Jared concordou calmamente com cabeça.

- Ok? Só isso? – Chad não agüentou e interrompeu.

Jared olhou para o loiro, sem dizer nada, antes de voltar sua atenção a Chris. – Acho que nós dois estávamos nos enganando, Chris. Nos acomodamos, sei lá. – Jared deu um leve sorriso. – Eu nunca estive apaixonando por você e vice versa. Agora, eu entendo o porquê de tanta implicância com Chad. Sempre houve um tensão sexual entre vocês que eu não queria ver.

- Você está realmente de boa?

- Não posso culpá-lo sozinho por uma relação pela qual eu nunca me entreguei por completo desde o início. – Jared soltou um suspiro. – Não digo que conseguirei ser seu amigo, Chris, porque nunca fomos, não antes de qualquer tipo de lance entre a gente, mas eu gosto de você e gostaria que você continuasse tocando aqui no hotel.

- Obrigado, Jared. – Chris sorriu. – Eu também gosto de você, mas não vai dar para continuar tocando aqui no hotel, não como regular pelo menos. Estou retomando minha turnê.

Jared ficou surpreso por alguns instantes. – Fico feliz em saber disso. Espero que tenha sorte.

- Jared... – Chad sussurrou o nome do amigo, como se implorando para que Jared o poupasse de sua angustia.

- Chris? Será que pode me deixar a sós com Chad? – Jared ainda evitava olhar para o loiro.

- Claro. – Chris se aproximou de Jared e, após um momento de hesitação, apertou-lhe a mão. – A gente se ver.

- Boa sorte, Chris. – Jared desejou ao cantor e esperou até escutar o som da porta fechando para voltar sua atenção a Chad. – Eu pensei que vocês iam ficar juntos agora.

- Eu vou com ele. – Chad sussurrava como se Jared fosse salta pra cima dela a qualquer instante, mas este só ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Com o escândalo, meu pai está uma fera e me afastou dos negócios. Aparentemente me deserdou também, mas minha mãe já está revertendo a situação. Enquanto isso...

Jared concordou com a cabeça. Conhecendo o pai de Chad, não era para se esperar, mas também decidiu por não manifestar qualquer opinião, deixando silêncio tenso pairar por uns instantes.

- Jared, por favor, fala alguma coisa, me xinga, me bate, qualquer coisa. – Chad não agüentava esse clima que nunca existiu entre eles.

- Você me traiu, Chad. – Jared, por fim, disse e Chad empalideceu. – Em toda essa confusão, eu não me senti traído por Chris, mas por você, que devia ser meu melhor amigo.

- Mas, eu sou, Jay. – Podia-se sentir o desespero em seu tom. – Você é meu irmão e eu te amo, cara.

- Huh, me desculpe se está difícil de acreditar. – Jared caminhou até o sofá e sentou nele, mantendo o olhar para seus pés. – Você devia ter me contado.

- Eu tentei, tentei, Jared. Juro. – Chad fez menção de sentar ao lado de Jared, mas parou no caminho. – Antes do jantar de ontem, eu ia lhe falar, mas a Dan...

- Ontem? Ontem, Chad? – Jared balançou a cabeças e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Chad, você devia ter me contado há dias, semanas atrás. Diabos, meses atrás se fosse o caso.

- Você fala como se fosse fácil chegar pro seu melhor amigo e dizer que está apaixonado pelo namorado deste. – Chad sussurrou, achando o tapete do quarto bastante interessante.

- Ok, pode até ser, mas mesmo assim eu esperava que você tivesse me contado. – Jared mordeu o lábio, pensativo por um instante. – Eu lhe confiava tudo Chad, e, até quando eu lhe disse que Jensen estava de volta e que ainda estava sentido algo por ele, mas do que eu jamais senti pelo Chris, você não confiou em mim, Chad. E isso é o que machuca, você não confiou em mim.

Chad finalmente arranjou força para se aproximar de Jared e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Jay, por favor, me dê mais uma chance. Sua amizade é muito importante para mim.

- Ela é pra mim também, Chad. Só não sei se as coisas vão ser as mesmas entre a gente. – Jared levantou-se e seguiu até a porta. – Me dê um tempo, ok? Eu não estou desistindo de nossa amizade, eu só não sei se vou confiar em você como antes.

- Ok. – Chad concordou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Acho que é melhor isso do que nada, não é mesmo.

- Quem sabe você ir nessa turnê não seja bom para nós dois? – Jared perguntou inseguro. – Eu realmente preciso descobrir o que eu estou sentindo quanto a você.

Chad concordou com a cabeça, até mesmo porque a emoção não lhe deixaria falar. Ele temia ter ganhado um amor só pra perder o amigo e por sua própria tolice e covardia. Mas, a coragem nunca foi seu forte e essa era segunda vez que ele machucava Jared por causa de seus segredos. Primeira vez, quando omitiu ao amigo que era gay ou que estava saindo James, Megan ex, há um ano. E aqui estava ele cometendo novamente o mesmo erro.

Com um meio sorriso para Chad, que falhou ser encorajador, Jared alcançou a porta e saiu. – A gente se fala, Chad.

J2~J2~J2

Jared entrou na suíte de Jensen ainda com o cenho fechado e pensativo. Não era como se ele quisesse se vingar de Chad, mas ele tinha sido honesto com o amigo quando disse que não sabia se conseguiria confiar nele novamente. Ele realmente esperava que sim, mas precisava de um tempo para descobrir com certeza.

- Ei, tudo bem? – Jensen apareceu na sua frente, o segurando pelos quadris. – Como foi?

- Mais ou menos? – Jared deu de ombros e encostou sua cabeça na da Jensen. – Chris vai começar uma turnê e Chad o vai acompanhar. Sinceramente, eu não sei se as coisas entre mim e Chad vão ser mais as mesmas.

- Não fique assim, dê tempo ao tempo, ok? – Jensen tomou os lábios de Jared e pode sentir o moreno nitidamente relaxar em seus braços.

- Ei, pombinhos? – Misha gritou com os olhos ainda tela do notebook. – Esse pop-up de vocês está atrapalhando minha conexão aqui!

- Misha, deixa eles. É tão fofo os dois juntos. – Megan comentou, sorrindo para o irmão e namorado.

Jared grunhiu e riu por Jensen ficar vermelho com tanta facilidade. – E como anda o progresso aqui?

Megan deu de ombros e Misha continuou calado, trabalhando no computador. Depois do que pareceu ser dois minutos, Misha olhos para Megan. – De 0 a 10 quais as chances de essa ser realmente a senha da bruxa?

- Uns 7,5? – Megan estava nervosa e não tinha certeza se realmente chegou a conhecer alguma coisa da Danneel.

- É, ainda e probabilidade positiva. – Misha comentou e voltou para o computador onde digitou mais algumas coisas e então fechou os olhos, apertando enter. – Alguém se arrisca a olhar para tela?

Megan olhou por cima do ombro de Misha. – Huh... zero é bom ou ruim?

Misha abriu os olhos, olhou para tela e em seguinte para Jensen. – Bem...

- Seu filho da mãe! – Jensen gritou sorrindo. – Ele conseguiu, Jay!

Jared parecia está em choque sem acreditar, isso só acontecia em filmes e não na vida real.

- Jay? – Jensen virou-se para o moreno ainda sorrindo.

- Wow... eu... porra! – Jared virou-se para Jensen e tomou ele no braço, erguendo e o rodando, antes de beijá-lo.

Misha começou a rir. – Eu sabia que o Jensen era a garota da relação.

Mas, Jensen não parou o beijo e só deu o dedo para o amigo.

- Espere. – Megan falou ainda olhando para tela do notebook. – Mas... a conta está vazia.

- Eu sei. – Misha respondeu, sorrindo todo orgulhoso.

- Mas, a Danneel tinham muito mais do que os $50.000,00 que ela roubou da gente. – Megan voltou-se para Misha confusa, mas sorrindo. – O que você fez com o resto do dinheiro dela?

- Ah isso..

Jensen só então parou de beijar Jared e voltou-se para o amigo. – Misha?

- Digamos que a bruxa saiu doando o dinheiro dela para várias instituições... – Misha falou com o olhar voltando para o notebook.

- Você não? – Megan sorriu e abraçou Misha. – Deus, eu te amo! Quais instituições?

- Oh, várias, mas a minha preferida foi a ONG em defesa e preservação das cobras peçonhentas. Eu não podia deixar de ajudar a família dela afinal.

Todos riram e Jared balançou a cabeça sem acreditar. – Isso parece surreal.

- Pois acredite, você não vai perder o resort. – Jensen sorria nos braços de Jared.

- Espere! – Megan gritou, mas olhava para Misha. – Se você conseguiu hackear um banco da Suíça, deve ser fichinha entrar nos blogs, sites e revistas da alta sociedade não é?

- Huh... é por quê? – Misha não entendia onde a morena estava querendo.

- Meg, não. – Jared falou firme com a irmã. – Conseguimos o dinheiro de volta já basta.

- JT! Ela merece muito mais. – Megan, entretanto, percebeu que o irmão não ia volta atrás. – Que tal só uns sites de fofoca? Só pra balançar um pouco a imagem dela? Por favor? Vai ser tipo uma brincadeira.

- Promete que nada sério? – Jared observou a irmã concordar e fazer o sinal de escoteira. – Tudo bem, então.

Megan gritou satisfeita e voltou-se para Misha. – Você, meu amor, pode tratar de colocar seus dedos para funcionar.

Jensen encostou-se a Jared e sussurrou para o moreno. – Do que isso se trata?

- Danneel sempre quis fazer parte da alta sociedade e Megan quer atrapalhar um pouco a imagem dela. – Jared sorriu para Jensen.

- Huh... – Jensen voltou a olhar para Misha e Megan, que se comportavam como crianças diante de um videogame, e balançou a cabeça. – Vamos...

Jared arqueou a sobrancelha. – Para onde?

- Comemorar o que mais? E eu por acaso sei o lugar perfeito para isso. – Jensen tinha um sorriso nada inocente.

- É mesmo? Preciso levar alguma roupa de banho? – Jared sussurrou de volta para Jensen.

- Oh, acredite-me, você não vai precisar de roupa. – Jensen deu mais um beijo em Jared.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Megan agora era quem gritava. – Estamos tentando trabalhar aqui, saiam daqui e vão logo transar!

- Sim senhora! – Jared sorriu e pegou Jensen pela mão puxando para fora da suíte. – Mas antes, vamos passar no Manolo e pegar algo pra comer.

- Eu sei muito bem o que eu quero. – Jensen olhava com os olhos escuros de tesão.

Jared riu jogando a cabeça para atrás e praticamente arrastou Jensen pelo elevador, onde agarrou Jared e sussurrou para Jensen. – Eu deixo você escolher a sobremesa.

Jensen arrepiou-se, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, o elevador abriu e Alisson e Erica aparecerão na entrada.

- Eu sabia! – Erica gritou e estendeu a mão para prima. – Você me deve $10,00. Eu não disse que ele era o cara da outra vez.

- Droga! – Alisson abriu a bolsa e pegou o dinheiro, antes de voltar-se sorrindo para os homens a sua frente. – Oi, Jared

Jensen sorria, apesar de corado, e Jared riu diante da cena a sua frente. – Bom dia, meninas. – Jared aproximou-se da entrada do elevador. – Fico feliz de ter tirado a dúvida de vocês, mas o elevador já está cheio. – E com isso ele apertou o botão, fechando a porta.

- Essas duas são sempre assim? – Jensen perguntou ainda mortificado.

- Pior, mas... onde nós paramos? – Jared voltou a puxar Jensen para si.

- Na escolha da sobremesa. – Jensen respondeu, mas sorriu sem malícia, prendendo seus olhos nos de Jared – Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

E sem perder tempo, os dois pararam rápido na cozinha, ignorando os gritos de Manolo sobre o jantar de ontem ter sido completamente desperdiçado e seguiram até a cachoeira. Afinal, eles tinham um ano para compensar.

J2~J2~J2

**N/A:** Demorou um pouco mais, mas saiu. Espero que gostem, até porque esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. Sorry, mas o próximo é realmente o último. Mas, eu estou com outra ideia pra fic, então, que sabe a gente não se encontra novamente por aqui?

**N/A: **Nathalia Padalecki, desculpe, mas não foi possível atualizar antes. E eu sei que não é justo, mas não é sempre assim? O príncipe e a princesa ficam juntos e a história acaba? Haushuas. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, espero continuar fazendo jus a suas expectativas Beijos.

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos os demais que me deixaram reviews, elas são sempre benvidas. Beijos


	14. Chapter 14

"**UPSIDE DOWN****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: **_Jensen e Jared encontram-se em uma festa e, sério, parece ser amor a primeiro esbarrão, mas maus entendimentos os levam a seguir caminhos diferentes. Um ano depois, eles voltam a se encontrar. Todavia, tudo está de cabeça para baixo, Jared tem um novo namorado, um que Jensen nunca pensou em machucar. Mas, ele conseguirá abrir mão de Jared uma segunda vez? _**Padackles/AU**

**N/A: **Essa história encontra-se dividida entre duas partes, onde a primeira se reserva a descrever a interação entre Jensen e Jared quando se conhecem, enquanto a segunda, um ano depois quando voltam a se encontrar.

**EPÍLOGO**

**Um ano depois**

O salão de festas do resort estava todo enfeitado com rosas brancas e rosas chá, bem como um impecável tapete vermelho da entrada até onde havia sido levantado um pequeno altar. Nesse encontrava-se um juiz cerimonial e Misha e Jensen, ambos de smoking e nervosos.

- Por Deus, Jensen, pare com isso você está me deixando nervoso! – Misha reclamou entre o sorriso que dava aos convidados.

- Não coloque a culpa em mim, eu sei que você também está ansioso. – Jensen retrucou e diminui a velocidade com que bateia um pé no chão.

- É, talvez, mas você está me deixando mais nervoso com esse seu tique. – Misha olhava para o amigo de lado. – Logo, Jared vai chegar, agora se acalme, eu sempre soube que esperar a noiva era uma eternidade. Faça como eu, tente um pouco de yoga, concentre-se na sua respiração e... – Jensen lançou um olhar de "cala a boca Misha" e o amigo deu de ombros. – Funciona para mim, ok?

- Por que eles têm que demorar tanto? – Jensen lançou mais um olhar em direção a porta. – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Como quê? A noiva desistindo de casar? Não vai acontecer, meu amigo, tenho certeza. – Misha sorriu confiante.

- Para de brincar, Misha. – Jensen parou e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, mas ele realmente não gostava de ficar sem Jared ali na frente de todo mundo.

J2~J2~J2

Enquanto isso em uma das suítes, Jared andava de um lado para o outro no quarto também nervoso, parando rapidamente só para se olhar no espelho e tentar ajeitar o cabelo, o que estava até arrumado, graças a uma boa quantidade de gel.

- Jesus, Jared! Você está parecendo uma noiva nesse nervosismo e preocupação com a aparência. – Chad ria de Jared.

- Fácil para você falar, mas não é você que vai ter que caminhar até o altar dentro de alguns minutos. – Jared virou-se e caminhou até a janela.

- Graças a Deus e se depender de mim, eu nunca mais corro esse risco. – Chad tentou sorrir satisfeito, mas fez mais uma careta do que qualquer outra coisa.

Jared suspirou, olhando para o amigo. Demorou 6 meses para eles reaverem a amizade que tinham, mas eles conseguiram após muitos telefonemas durante os seis primeiros meses que Chad acompanhou Chris na turnê. Engraçado que quando Jared finalmente decidiu que sentia falta do amigo foi quando amigo apareceu em sua porta, pedindo abrigo por ter acabado com Chris.

Desde então, os Chad e Chris vivem terminando e voltando. Se perguntarem a Jared, ele dirá que não sabe como eles conseguem, mas a relação entre os dois sempre foi diferente. E agora, eles novamente estavam brigados pelo jeito.

- Brigaram de novo? – Jared perguntou num tom cansado.

- Não venha você também com esse ar todo superior, Jared. – Chad falava como uma criança teimosa. – Ele é o culpado dessa vez.

- Tanto faz, eu não dou nem um dia para vocês voltarem. – Jared disse balançando a cabeça.

- Pois, acredite, dessa vez terminamos mesmo. – Chad levantou-se do sofá e foi até o frigobar pegar uma cerveja. – Eu quero dizer, por que me dá o trabalho, tudo que ele faz é me tirar do sério.

Jared rolou os olhos e preferiu não responder ao amigo, quando a porta do quarto se abriu e virou-se pronto para comentar algo, mas parou.

- Megan... você está linda. – Jared sorria como um irmão mais velho todo bobo.

A morena, por sua vez, era toda sorrisos e deu uma volta para que os dois pudessem apreciar seu vestido cor de perola, parando e seguindo até o irmão.

- Então... o que acham? – Jared podia ver sob o sorriso da irmão o nervosismo. – Acham que o Misha vai gostar?

- Ele seria um idiota senão, você está belíssima. – Jared pegou as mãos da irmã.

- É, Megan... e se ele achar o contrário, pode deixar que eu mesmo quebro a cara dele. – Chad completou e Megan riu.

- Chad, obrigado, mas eu prefiro que Misha não apareça nas fotos do nosso casamento com o olho roxo.

Jared sorriu e chamou a atenção da irmã. – Ele vai lhe achar encantadora, tenho certeza.

Megan concordou com a cabeça e segurou as lágrimas, então, sorriu. – Bem, que tal começarmos esse casamento de uma vez antes que eu borre toda a minha maquiagem?

Jared só ofereceu seu braço a Megan e os três seguiram até o salão, onde Chad entrou primeiro para anunciar que a noiva iria entrar.

Quando a música começou a tocar, Jared olhou para a irmã e sorriu. – Pronta?

Megan concordou com a cabeça e, em seguida, fez pressão na mão de Jared, chamando-lhe atenção. – Jared, obrigada por entrar comigo e me apoiar quando o papai acha que eu estou cometendo o erro da minha vida.

- Ei. – Jared enxugou a lágrima que escapou. – Misha pode ser maluco, mas ele lhe ama e isso basta para mim. Pelo menos, ele não se recusou a participar. E sinceramente? Eu não sei como ele gostou do Jensen.

Megan sorriu. – JT, Jensen é gerente-chefe da central das empresas Murrays e não só gosta de golfe como é capaz de conversar por horas com o papai sobre esse esporte sem graça sem soar maluco. Como você pode não saber?

Jared arrepiou-se. – Não me lembre dessas conversas é pura tortura.

- Ei, eu sei que o papo está bom, mas eu já mandei lhe anunciar, Megan. – Chad reapareceu, recriminando-os. – Sério, Megan, daqui a pouco o Misha vai pensar que você desistiu.

- Não vai acontecer. – Megan deu o sinal para que Chad voltasse ao salão e sorriu para o irmão. – Podíamos estar tendo um casamento duplo hoje.

- Megan... – Jared reclamou antes de colocar o sorriso para entrarem.

- Só dizendo... – Megan comentou mais uma vez e os dois entraram.

Todos do salão levantaram, não eram muitos os convidados, já que Misha e Megan haviam optado por uma pequena festa, somente com alguns amigos e funcionários do hotel. Alisson e Erica estavam lá, mas, dessa vez, com seis respectivos acompanhantes, Aaron e Justin, que haviam conhecido numa de suas estádia no resort. Jim encontrava-se na primeira fileira, sorrindo orgulhoso, ao lado do pai de Megan e Jared, que também sorriu quando viu como a filha estava linda. Chris cantava e tocava seu violão para eles e Chad, Jared tinha percebido, tinha ido se sentar do lado oposto onde Chris encontrava-se e ao lado de uma das novas amigas de Megan, Sophia.

Mas, atenção de Jared e Megan estava no altar, era lá que estavam em pé e sorrindo Jensen, o padrinho, e Misha, o noivo, respectivamente. Jared só pareceu sair do seu transe quando chegou ao pé do altar e Misha veio até ele para tomar Megan ao seu lado.

- Jared. – Misha o cumprimentou brevemente e voltou-se para Megan. – Onde está minha ninfa? Por que diante de mim eu só vejo uma deusa.

Megan tinha os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas. – Você está perfeito também.

Jared sorriu para os dois, olhou de relance para Jensen e voltou-se para Misha. – Cuide bem dessa jóia rara, ok?

Misha aceitou a mão de Megan. – Com todo meu arsenal.

Jared afastou-se do casal tomando o lado da noiva e oposto a Jensen, mas mantiveram o olhar preso num do outro sem prestar atenção na cerimônia. Tanto que Misha teve que chamar por Jensen duas vezes para que esse entregasse as alianças, o que vez os convidados rirem e Jensen corar.

Quando a cerimônia finalmente terminou e o juiz autorizou Misha beijar a noiva, todos se levantaram e aplaudiram, seguindo os recém-casados com o tradicional banho de arroz até o lado de fora do salão, onde havia sido armada uma tenda ao lado do lago com o Buffet e a banda.

Estando todos acomodados, Jensen levantou-se para fazer o anúncio do padrinho.

- Boa tarde a todos e obrigado pela presença nesse dia tão especial. – Jensen ergueu a taça de champanhe na direção de Misha e Megan. – Hoje Misha e Megan tomaram um passo muito importante em sua vida e tornaram-se oficialmente o casal M&M. – Chad gritou e alguns riram. – Mas, primeiramente, eu tenho que pedi desculpas a você, Megan, mas não consegui impedir que Misha usasse sua velha e tão usada meia da sorte. Tenho pena de você mais tarde. – Misha gritou "Mas é da sorte!" diante dos risos e caretas, mas Megan simplesmente riu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – É uma honra está aqui hoje, como padrinho, e desejar-lhes parabéns e sorte daqui em diante. E eu lhe garanto, Megan, que basta dá os remédios de Misha diariamente, conforme o médico prescreveu.

- Ei! Eu não gosto mais da ideia de você como padrinho. – Misha gritou, sorrindo. – Jared, por favor, tome o microfone do seu namorado!

Jared levantou-se sorrindo e abraçou Jensen pelas costas, falando sobre o ombro do namorado. – Misha, tenho certeza que Megan aprecia os avisos.

- Oh, isso é um complô. – Misha reclamou levantou as mãos.

- Não me importa, eu ainda lhe amo. – Megan puxou Misha pela gravata e deu um beijo demorado no marido.

Chad assobiou animado e Jensen riu. – Ok, pombinhos, vamos respeitar a censura. – Megan e Misha separaram, mas mantinho o olhar preso um no outro até Jensen continuar. – Sério, agora. Parabéns e que venham muitos anos de casamento e felicidade.

- E sexo! – Chad gritou.

- Cala boca, Chad. – Jared e Jensen responderam ao mesmo tempo e riram, dando um rápido selinho, antes de voltarem suas taças na direção de Misha e Megan. – Um brinde aos recém-casados.

Chris começou a tocar com sua banda e os noivos levantaram-se para terem sua dança. A partir da segunda, os demais seguiram o exemplo, acompanhando a iniciativa de Jensen e Jared. Logo quase todos estavam dançando, Taylor e Aldis, Alisson e Aaron, Erica e Justin, Jim e Rosa, Chad e Sophia entre outros.

- Eu te amo. – Jared sussurrou no ouvido e Jensen, enquanto dançavam.

Jensen desencostou sua cabeça do ombro de Jared, para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você está radiante hoje. Megan tem que tomar cuidado ou você é capaz de roubar-lhe os holofotes.

- Não, acho que você já tratou disso. – Jared inclinou-se e beijou Jensen. – Deus, você estava radiante naquele olhar, eu só tinha olhos para você.

- Quando estou com você é como se eu esquecesse de todo o resto. – Jensen sorriu e baixou a cabeça, corando. – Eu ainda não acredito que não escutei a hora que era para entregar as alianças.

Jared sorriu e, com uma mão, levantou o rosto de Jensen. – Você fica ainda mais lindo corado, suas sardas parecem mais vibrantes.

- Jay... – Jensen reclamou, sentindo o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho.

Os dois estavam no meio de um beijo quando escutaram Chris parar de repente no meio de uma música.

- É isso, já chega! – Chris jogou o microfone para outro integrante da banda e saiu marchando até o Chad encontrava-se dançando com Sophia. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Chad parou de dançar, mas manteve uma mão na cintura de morena, e então arqueou uma sobrancelha para Chris. – Eu estava dançando se você não percebeu. Agora, se nos dá licença.

- Não, eu não dou. – Chris segurou o braço de Chad, impedindo-o de volta-se para Sophia.

- Droga! – Jared xingou quando viu o que estava acontecendo e saindo do abraço de Jensen seguiu até os dois amigos, acompanhado por Jensen. – Caras, por favor, nada de confusão.

- Chris, qual é? Essa é a festa de casamento de Misha e Megan. – Jensen tentou a razão com o amigo.

- A culpa é dele que fica dando em cima dessa daí. – Chris olhou ameaçadoramente para Soph, que reagiu ofendida.

- Pela amor de Deus, Chris. – Chad soltou seu braço. – O nome dela é Soph e ela é uma amiga.

- Estou vendo o tipo de amiga. – Chris respondeu, mas voltado para Chad.

- Vocês dois, por favor. – Jared observava que a cena começava a chamar atenção de algumas pessoas.

- Inacreditável! – Chad balançou a cabeça e virou-se para a morena. – Eu sinto muito mesmo, Soph, por esse imbecil.

Quando Chad inclinou-se e deu um beijo no rosto da morena, Jensen teve que praticamente segurar Chris. Em seguida, Chad olhou com raiva para o cantor e se afastou, sem dizer uma palavra, saindo da tenda.

- Chris, não! Deixe-o. – Jensen falou para o amigo, tentando segurá-lo.

- Me solta, Jensen! – Chris, então, soltou-se e foi atrás do loiro.

Jensen tentou segui o amigo, mas Jared o segurou e balançou com a cabeça. – Deixe-os.

- Mas, Jay...

- É Chris e Chad, Jen, eles vão resolver isso. – Jared tomou a mão de Jensen e o puxou pro meio da festa. – Vamos. A gente fica de olhos do bar e, se for preciso, a gente intervém.

Jensen olhou em direção aos dois e concordou. Chris, a essa altura, já havia alcançado Chad e o segurava novamente pelo braço.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo dando em cima daquela... – Chris começou a brigar, mas parou diante do olhar do loiro. – garota.

- Bem, isso não é da sua conta, Chris. – Chad soltou mais uma vez seu braço. – Lembra, nós não estamos mais namorando.

- E de quem é a culpa? – Chris levou uma mão ao cabelo.

- Você que não para um instante em dá em cima do fantástico Steve. – Chad apontou em direção da banda. – Sempre de conversinha e sorrisinhos com ele ou falando constantemente como o novo membro da sua banda é fantástico. Pois bem, fique com ele!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Chad, Steve é hetero! – Chris tentou fazer Chad entender pela milésima vez.

- E eu sou bi! Pois bem, você pode ficar romantizando sobre ele tranqüilo, que eu vou procurar alguém que queira ficar comigo e não o maravilhosos Steve. – Chad responde com os braços cruzados.

- Porra! Você me tira do sério com sua criancice! – Chris se aproximou de Chad. – Não tem nada entre eu e Steve.

- Não é o que parece pra mim e me ofender não via me fazer mudar de ideia, Chris. – Chad, porém, não recuou diante a aproximação de Chris.

- Mas, você está sendo infantil, ciumento e um grande idiota! – Chris continuou se aproximando, enquanto Chad descruzou os braços e fechou as mãos em punhos.

- Chris, eu estou avisando! Pare de me ofender.

- Ou o quê? – Chris bem próximo a Chad. – Será que você não percebe que a você que amo, seu grande idiota?

Chad ia começar a reclamar mais uma vez quando parou. – Ama?

Chris grunhiu e balançou a cabeça, antes de tomar os lábios de Chad no seu, num beijo descoordenado e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo. Durante o beijo, Chad levou as mãos aos longos cabelos de Chris e os puxava com força e cuidado para não machucar ao mesmo tempo. E quando finalmente se separaram a respiração estava agitada e descompassada. Chris mordeu os lábios inchados de Chad e este o puxou pelos cabelos.

- Porra, você me tira do sério! – Chris deu selinho em Chad. – Mas, eu lhe amo!

- Você me promete que não há nada entre você e o Steve? – Chad precisava ter certeza.

Chris rolou os olhos, mas sorria quando respondeu. – Ele é um grande amigo, Chad, só isso.

- Ok. – Chad finalmente sorria.

Chris, por sua vez, ficou sério. – Agora e aquela _Sophia_?

- Eu já falei, ela é uma amiga. – Chad respondeu mais desviou o olhar.

- Pareceu bem mais que uma amiga, Chad. Tem certeza disso? – Chris olhava Chad firmemente e esse corou e sussurrou algo. – Eu não entendi.

- Eu _talvez_ a tenha pedido pra me ajudar e fazer ciúmes a você. – Chad confessou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah seu filho de uma mãe. – Chris apertou o abraço em volta do loiro. – Você vai me pagar por isso.

- Com prazer. – Chad respondeu entre mais um beijo. – Além do mais, funcionou, não foi?

- Você é impossível. – Chris balançou a cabeça.

- Mas, você me ama. – O loiro sorriu todo satisfeito.

- Amo sim. – Chris afastou-se de Chad, mas segurou sua mão. – Agora, que tal voltarmos? Ou banda deixará de ser minha para ser do _maravilhoso _Steve.

Chad rolou os olhos, ignorou a risada de Chris, e o puxou em direção da festa, onde acompanhou o namorado até os instrumentos, fazendo questão de dá um demorado beijo em Chris na frente de Steve só para se certificar que o outro sabia a quem o cantor pertencia.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen e Jared observaram os dois amigos retornarem de mãos dadas à festa e Chad praticamente marcar seu território na frente dos demais convidados.

- Eu não disse que eles iam se acerta. – Jared sorria surpreso com a ousadia de Chad.

- É, mas, por um momento, parecia que ia ficar feio. – Jensen tinha o cenho franzido. – Eles precisam fazer isso meio de todo mundo?

Jared aproximou do ouvido do namorado e sussurrou, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. – Nós poderíamos imitá-lo.

- Recéns-casados no recinto. – Megan colocou-se no meio dos dois, sorrindo satisfeita e olhou para Chad e Chris. – Eles não são os dois idiotas mais adoráveis? Sério, pela quantidade de vezes que eles brigam, chego a pensar que eles estejam viciados em sexo de reconciliação.

- Meg! – Jared reclamou, não querendo ter essa imagem em mente.

- Quê? Só falando. – E virando-se para Misha que estava ao lado de Jensen, continuou. – O que você acha, meu guruzinho?

Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha e trocou um olhar com Jensen, segurando o riso diante do apelido que Misha tinha ganhado, mas este se manteve sério e pareceu refletir um pouco, olhando para Chad que estava ao lado, escutando Chris cantar para ele.

- Chris tem como o elemento o água, o que justifica seu amor pela música, mas também seu medo de comprometimento. Já o Chad tem terra, ou seja, procura segurança na relação, por isso eles brigam tanto, mas também significa que ele desfruta totalmente os prazeres. – Misha voltou-se aos três que o olhavam boquiaberto. – Então, é, o sexo de reconciliação de valer totalmente a pena.

- Wow... – Foi a única coisa que Jared conseguiu expressar.

- Benzinho, acho que você levou um pouco a sério minha pergunta. – Megan comentou e os demais caíram na gargalhada.

Jared, então, não pode se lembrar de uma coisa que tinha escutado mais cedo. – Ei, vocês souberam da Danneel?

- Sério, Jared? – Megan perguntou com uma careta. – Poxa, mano, não estraga a vibe do meu casamento.

Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha para Megan e balançou a cabeça. – Deus, você está andando demais com o Misha.

- Desculpa, mas é que desde que a gente reaveu o dinheiro que ela tinha roubado, ela vinha tentando voltar à alta sociedade através daquele socialite, como era mesmo o nome dele? – Jared virou-se para Jensen que deu de ombros.

- Timothy Hutton. – Megan respondeu, levantando-se e indo até Misha.

- Isso! – Jared concordou com a irmã. – Pois bem, o negócio todo é que surgiu uns vídeos dela não muito apropriados.

- Vídeos pornôs. – Megan complementou, sendo mais direta, brincando com o a gravata de Misha ao mesmo tempo.

Jared olhou para irmã atentamente. – É isso, ele terminou com ela e, pelo que escutei, ela nunca mais conseguirá fazer parte da alta sociedade com a imagem tão manchada desse jeito. – Jared analisou bem a irmã. – Você sabia disso?

- É, JT, eu sabia. – Megan voltou-se para com ar de tédio. – Eu ainda participo de alguns eventos, esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci. – Jared continuava observando a irmã e o marido. – Acontece que a Danneel jura de pé junto que aqueles vídeos foram manipulados para prejudicá-la. Você também ouviu sobre isso?

Jensen, que estava confuso aonde Jared queria chegar, também se voltou para o casal. – Misha?

Misha olhou de um para outro e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Megan o interrompeu. – Essa conversa está me aborrecendo. Eu quero mais esquecer tudo sobre a Danneel. – E levantando-se, puxou Misha. – Vamos, querido, acho que depois dessa conversa, preciso de uma taça de champanhe.

Jensen franziu o cenho, observando Misha e Megan afastarem-se. – Eles definitivamente estão por trás disso.

- Também acho, mas sabe de uma coisa. – Jared concordou, mas tinha sua atenção em Jensen. – Eu não me importo nem um pouco com a Danneel, principalmente nesse momento.

Jensen voltou-se para Jared e olhou questionadoramente para o namorado, que o encarava fixamente e com um brilho diferente. – O que foi?

- Vem, vamos fugir um pouco dessa festa. – Jared levantou-se e puxou Jensen pela mão, o qual não colocou relutância nenhuma.

- Eu pensei que quem fugia era os noivos. – Jensen comentou, alcançando Jared e envolvendo o braço sobre sua cintura.

- Bem, eu sou o irmão da noiva e você o padrinho do noivo, quem você acha que eles vão procurar quando os recém-casados fugirem? – Jared parou um breve momento para beijar Jensen, antes de continuar andando.

- Você tem um ponto. – Jensen, então, percebeu para aonde estavam indo. – Estamos indo para os estábulos? Você vai me levar para cachoeira?

- Prometo que vai ser rápido se você não quiser demorar lá. – Jared falou por cima do ombro, enquanto entrava e se dirigia até um dos cavalos.

- Não seja bobo, você sabe o quanto eu adoro aquele lugar. – Jensen virou Jared para que o moreno o olhasse. – Ele é especial para você e isso o torna ainda mais lindo.

Jared só sorriu, ajeitou a sela no cavalo e, após montar, estendeu a mão para Jensen.

- Não terei direito ao meu próprio cavalo? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho certeza que você irá apreciar cavalgar comigo. – Jared sorriu ainda mais, o loiro lhe ofereceu a mão e o puxou para sentar a sua frente. – Acomodado?

- Um pouco estranho. – Jensen comentou, mas sua respiração arfou, assim, que Jared o puxou para perto, fazendo sua bunda roçar na genitália do moreno.

- Melhor? – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Jensen só conseguiu concordar com a cabeça, antes de Jared rir e atiçar o cavalo para correr. E com cada galopada, Jensen era sentia o namorado as suas costas. Definitivamente, estava sendo a cavalgada mais _interessante_ que já teve. Encostando-se em Jared e deixando-se levar pela sensação que era ter os braços do moreno em volta de si, Jensen fechou os olhos, só os reabrindo quando o cavalo inicial uma calma galopada.

- O que achou? – Jared perguntou ao seu ouvido.

- Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes. – Jensen se virou o máximo que pode para tomar os lábios do moreno.

Jared gemeu no beijo, mas o interrompeu. – Ainda não. Vem. – E com isso desmontou.

- O que foi, Jay? – Jensen agora estava confuso, o que só aumentou quando percebeu que Jared estava sem jeito.

Jared conduziu o cavalo até a macieira, onde o amarrou e voltou-se para Jensen, mordendo o lábio inferior e pegando suas mãos.

- Jared? – Jensen sentia o coração disparar, mas não sabia o que era, medo, ansiedade, expectativa, talvez um pouco de tudo. – Devo ficar com medo? Você está me deixando nervoso.

- Eu estou com medo e nervoso, Jen. – Jared o guiou até a beirada da cachoeira e olhou em volta, respirando fundo, antes de virar para Jensen com um sorriso trêmulo. – Você tem razão, Jensen. Esse lugar é muito especial para mim, ele representa um laço com a minha mãe e a única pessoa com que quem eu o dividi foi com você.

- Eu sei, baby. – Jensen sorriu, sentindo o peito aquecer, pois ele sabia disso, mesmo não sabendo o que fez para merecer.

- Por essa razão, não poderia ter lugar melhor para isso. Afinal, eu espero que esse lugar se torne tão especial para mim quanto para você. – Jared soltou uma de suas mãos e ajoelhou-se na frente de Jensen.

- O meu Deus! Jay? – Jensen não acreditava no que tava acontecendo e seu coração parecia que ia explodir.

- Jensen Ross Ackles, você aceita casar comigo? – Jared tremia, enquanto observava Jensen piscar uma vez, duas, três e permanecer calado. – Jen, você precisa me ajudar aqui. Como devo interpretar seu silêncio?

No instante seguinte, Jared viu-se jogado de costa na grama com um Jensen por cima, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Quando interromperam o beijo para recuperar a respiração, Jared riu e abraçou Jensen. – Acho que isso é sim?

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos a cada lado do moreno, Jensen sorriu. – Não, esse foi o não mais suave que você recebeu.

- Bem, então, eu acredito que devo comemorar, não é mesmo. – Jared levantou o quadril, roçando sua ereção em Jensen. – Que tal um repeteco da nossa primeira vez? Que foi exatamente aqui.

- Não, não. – Jensen sorriu diante da confusão do moreno e roçou sua bunda na ereção deste. – Dessa vez, eu fico com o prêmio.

- Juss... to. – Jared responde arfando da mesma forma que Jensen tinha há dois anos.

Sorrindo, Jensen inclinou-se para beijar mais uma vez Jared, dessa vez com calma, colocando tudo que sentia pelo moreno no beijo e sentido este responder da mesma forma. Afinal, eles não tinham pressa e o dia ainda prometia. E muito.

**FIM.**

J2~J2~J2

**N/A:** É isso, galerinha, a fic chegou ao fim. Espero que vocês gostem e, dependendo da inspiração, nos encontramos em uma nova fic. Mas, isso é pro futuro, agora, me deixem saber se gostaram, ok?

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui e deixaram suas reviews. Beijos


End file.
